One Last Breath
by Skittles1
Summary: What if you created the downfall of everything that meant anything to you? Would you be able face the ones you cared for? Could look in the mirror again? They say everything happens for a reason but at this moment, Meimi's not quite sure of that *COMPLETE
1. E S C A P E

Disclaimer- I don't own Saint Tail or the song "One Last Breath" By Creed. The only thing I own is the plot and Aunt Sally! I may call Asuka Jr. just Asuka for short but it's the same person. ^_^ So please enjoy.  
  
  
  
One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
E S C A P E  
  
Her red hair fluttered in the breeze as her heels clicked with each energy- draining step. The wind caressed her skin as she took in a deep, ragged breath and sprinted to the left.  
  
"Cheap balloons!!" Saint Tail cursed. She was just escaping Asuka Jr. when the huge pink balloon she was floating on decided to pop. She had narrowly escaped by landing on the ground and doing the only thing she could think of at the time: Running. Behind her she could hear the detective's own shoes tapping in the darkness. It was late, around 7 P.M., Saint Tail thought. Her parents would be coming home soon from their dinner out. It was their 25th anniversary and so they had went out for a romantic evening to themselves and then the three of them planned to stay up late watching movies. But Meimi had other plans than to sit around and do her homework. She had a job to do as the famous heroine Saint Tail! A few beads of sweat dripped down her neck and soaked into her stark white collar. Buried in her hair, Ruby squeaked softly. "I've got to run him off my tail!!" Saint Tail muttered to the hedgehog.  
  
"Slow down Saint Tail! I'll capture you and you know it!!" Asuka Jr.'s voice yelled, the sound echoing off the walls as she took a sharp left.  
  
"Oops." Saint Tail frowned as she entered the only escape route she could find. It was between two houses and two fences that left her about two feet to run through. One fence was metal bars painted black that ran up high into the air and on her other side was a tall brick wall. She had only one choice and that was to run forward. Her skin paled and she winced as she scrapped her skin against the brick, leaving a crimson mark on her arm. This wasn't how she planned her wondrous escape. Meimi wanted to steal the painting, replace it with the real one and then disappear as easy as it was in the past. But no, the fates were obviously against her today. They had to go and weaken her balloon so it exploded!! Up ahead she saw an opening. It was too dark for her to tell what it led to but she didn't care. She couldn't let Asuka Jr. catch her. She never could.  
  
"Stop RUNNING!!!" Asuka Jr. gasped. He decided after this he was defiantly going to hit up the treadmill his father had bought.  
  
Saint Tail smirked at his frustration. Lifting her right had into the air, she quietly muttered. "One.two.THREE!!" Five snowy white doves burst from her hands in a frenzy of feathers. As quick as they appeared, they spun around and commenced peaking at Asuka Jr. "Get em' off!!" Asuka Jr. screeched as the birds peaked at his hair and clothing. He wildly threw his arms in all different directions as he attempted to keep them away. The only problem was the area was so skinny that his hands and arms often collided with either bricks or metal. And it didn't feel too pretty when that happened.  
  
Saint Tail chuckled to herself then turned around. She was only three feet from the opening. With a smile and a leap, she dove out of her lucky haven that she had been running through. But as she thought before, fate was not on her side this time. She jumped at the wrong time. Meimi turned forward to see two blinding headlights coming right at her. Then suddenly, something grabbed her, bringing her roughly through the air then crashing into the sidewalk. All she could remember was a loud screech, ear-piercing screams and the sound of metal smashing and crunching into asphalt.  
  
At first everything was blurry. She wasn't quite sure where she was and what had happened or how long she had been out of it. Her red hair flew in her eyes as she shook her head and looked at her surroundings. It was still pitch black but now one broken headlight lit up some of the road. Then she realized she was sitting on top of something. Meimi jumped up quickly then turned around. Her head spun with dizziness and nausea. She had only been out of it for a few seconds but it seemed as if it had been forever. Looking down she squinted her eyes to find Asuka Jr. lying under her with his eyes closed. At first fear and panic gripped her as she knelt down, feeling for a pulse. She found one. Meimi let out a sigh of relief. He had pulled her out of the way of a moving car and had taken the fall for her. He was just unconscious.  
  
Then a thought zoomed through her mind. "The car!!" Spinning around, Meimi came face to face with something she never wanted to see ever again. When she had burst onto the road the car had swerved, causing it to spin sideways where the speed of the car had caused it to flip then slide sideways into a tree. Glass and metal was everywhere, littering the road leaving nothing untouched. The roof was smashed upward as the car was still upside down and the right side of it was embedded into the tree. One headlight was out but the other light was faithfully running, lighting up the road ahead of the car. Above her, the sky opened up, letting a faint drizzle fall down to the earth. Squinted her eyes Meimi could barely make out two people in the front seats. Both were bent in ways she found impossible to be in but she could barely make out the color of the car so Meimi wasn't quite sure of her ability to see.  
  
"Oh.my.God." Meimi managed to utter the three words as she felt her knees weaken and her body begin to tremble. She had caused that wreck. She had caused that accident. At first her knees refused to move and she was worried that they would fail her and cause her to collapse but after a few moments of coaxing, they stepped over to Asuka Jr. Reaching into his coat, she wriggled around until she found his cell phone.  
  
"Hello- 911? There was a horrible accident and I don't know if the people are ok." Now it was Meimi who began to choke back sobs of fear and unbelief. "Yes.it's at 17452 Oak Tree Lane." She paused. "Get here as fast as you can!!!" And then she hung up. Turning back to Asuka Jr., she froze. His head was ever so slowly turning from side to side as be began to come to. Her grip on the phone loosened until the phone dropped out of her grip and crashed onto the ground, sending a black piece of plastic flying.  
  
Saint Tail spun around, took a deep breath as she blinked out the hot tears from her eyes and then ran forward as fast as she could. She could feel part of her world crumbling down around her.  
  
~*~  
  
"One.two.three!!" A flurry of confetti and colors exploded quickly and then disappeared. Meimi stood there, her arms fallen limply at her side. She had to get home and soon so she picked up her pace on the sidewalk. Ruby poked her neck, squeaking softly for some kind of response from her mistress. "No Ruby, I don't have any treats." Meimi whispered, still shaking and she knew that wasn't what Ruby wanted to know. How long had she been walking? Meimi really didn't know. Minutes? Hours? Did it really matter? She didn't care if she was late. She didn't care if her parents worried about where she was. She would just say she was studying at Seira's. It wasn't much of a lie for she had been there before the case. What would she do after this? One thing Meimi knew for sure was that she going to do everything to make sure those people were ok.  
  
She couldn't think. As confusing as it seemed it was simple to Meimi. She just couldn't think or deal with the fact that she could have just killed someone. Someone's mother, someone's father, someone's brother or someone's sister. Maybe someone's grandparent. But it was a life, a fragile life.  
  
"I was careless! I got relaxed and wasn't thinking.and Asuka Jr. saved my life.but I caused that accident Ruby.What if he saw me? Wait.that doesn't even matter! Saint Tail was the cause of a car accident!" She spoke out loud. Surely people would talk, such as the media but that wasn't her top concern. All Meimi cared about was that those people were ok.  
  
Ruby nudged her as if to say 'It'll be ok.'  
  
"Thanks Ruby.b-but.I.I just can't even think about it all right now. My head is pounding from the fall and all that happened.I j-just can't concentrate!!" Meimi slammed her foot down in frustration. It had all happened just too fast for her, it was all just a blur in her mind. "It was an accident.I didn't mean t-to cause.that." She let her voice speak again. Just too many thoughts were swimming around in her mind and it was just causing the throbbing in her head to worsen. So she decided to just turn it all off. It was like turning the light off when you leave a room. You know you have to turn it back on sometime. Picking up her pace, Meimi turned a corner and began to walk down her street. Two blocks down she saw flashing lights of three colors. Red, blue and white. One siren was spinning a constant "Neerow Neerow"  
  
Curiosity and fear shot through her body faster and faster as she walked quicker down the sidewalk. Two police cars were in her neighborhood.  
  
"Maybe someone tried to break into someone's house." She shrugged it off. "Or maybe someone had a party and was too loud." Meimi made up as many excuses as she could to attempt to calm the pounding fear within her heart. "Maybe.there was a fire or something! Yeah.they wouldn't know I was Saint Tail.they wouldn't know I caused that accident.they wouldn't be after me.Would they.?" The question lingered in her mind but she tried to push it off that she was assuming things too fast. There was no way they could figure out her identity and link her with the accident THAT fast.unless Asuka Jr. had seen her face. "They might not even be at my house! It may be the neighbors!" Meimi nodded her head, letting a faint smile pass over her lips but it quickly faded as she neared the scene.  
  
The two cars were directly in front of her house.  
  
One policeman was leaning against her garage while a policewoman was pacing back and forth. The man had short brown hair that was shaved close to his head while the woman had long, bobby blonde hair the curled up around her shoulders  
  
Suddenly it seemed that her heart was stuck in her throat and butterflies were flying around in her stomach. She felt sick and her stomach switched from the butterflies to churning around in circles. Meimi was almost to her house. She was only seven big steps from her driveway.  
  
"Um.Officers...c-can.I h-help you?" The words came out as a squeak practically.  
  
"What did you say?" The man took two steps to her and then peered closely at her face.  
  
"C-can I help y-you?" Meimi spoke up louder, gaining a bit of her courage. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and disappear from the world. At least for a little bit until the guilt and pain stopped eating away at her insides.  
  
"Do you live here?" The woman was suddenly next to the man, both of them staring down at Meimi as if she was some kind of criminal.  
  
Meimi was sure she was going to faint or collapse right in front of them and bawl out all the events of the night. It was literally draining her. "Y- yes."  
  
"Are you the daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Haneoka?" The man questioned, his words softening at the end.  
  
"Yes.I'm Meimi Haneoka.why?" Meimi nervously bit her lip. "Did s-something happen?"  
  
The woman's face looked down at her. What was that she saw in her eyes? Sympathy?  
  
"Honey.I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but.your parents were involved in a tragic car accident." The woman knelt down next to Meimi, holding her shoulder incase she fainted as her face had paled swiftly.  
  
"A-are they ok.?" Meimi whispered the words that were barely audible.  
  
"They didn't make it. I'm terribly sorry." The man gravely replied.  
  
Now.now Meimi felt the rest of her world crashing down all around her.  
  
~*~ Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
  
And I'm trying to escape 


	2. D R E A M

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
D R E A M  
  
"Y-you're lying!!" Meimi jumped, denying the words that were cruelly being thrown at her.  
  
"I wouldn't lie about something like this. Your father was killed on impact and your mother was driven to a nearby hospital were she went into the emergency room. She was in critical condition but she didn't make it." The policeman held out a hand for Meimi to take hold of. "We've been looking for you for hours. Your mother kept calling out your name and saying 'Tell Meimi we love her.tell her we love her.'"  
  
This was all too much. No wonder Meimi thought the car sort of looked familiar. It was her parents. But they couldn't be dead, just five hours ago they were laughing with her happily. In fact, when they were leaving her father said to her:  
  
"Be careful and come straight home from Seira's. When we get back we'll have tons of fun!" Then he made a group of flowers appear in his hands, which he gave to her. They were still up in her room. She had failed her father. She had disobeyed his instructions.  
  
Then her mother had said. "We love you! Bye honey!"  
  
What was the last thing Meimi had said to them? During the last time they were a family?  
  
"Have fun! Bye!"  
  
And then they left. And now they were gone. Forever. And it was all her fault. And she never said she loved them. How could she have forgotten? She always said 'I love you' when they left but why hadn't she that time? The last time she saw them and she never said she loved them.  
  
"I caused their death." Meimi uttered the words but the policeman and woman didn't hear. They were sitting in their cars talking on their radio.  
  
"You caused their death. You killed you own parents. Murder. Murder. MURDER!!!" Her own voice screamed at her, tearing into her heart and ripping it into a thousand pieces. "Saint Tail killed them. Meimi Haneoka killed her parents. She murdered them. She's a Murder. MURDER!!!" They kept hissing wildly, making her grab at her own hair in hopes they would stop.  
  
"You ok?" The policewoman bent down, putting her hand on Meimi's shoulder. "We were told to take you to someone by the name of Sally Haneoka. Do you know who that is?"  
  
The angry words inside Meimi were drowned out a bit by the policewoman. Meimi could feel her body going numb. "T-that's my.aunt." The red head didn't remember even saying those words for at that moment, her legs let her down and her vision went black.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi looked around. Thousands and thousands of wild flowers surrounded her. The colors all blurred together as she picked up a lily and spun the flower in her fingers. She then looked up to the sky to find that her vision was blocked out by a weeping willow that towered above her.  
  
"Where am I?" Meimi walked in a circle. All there were was flowers. Flowers everywhere. Then suddenly, someone spoke up. She spun around, coming face to face with her mother and father. "MOM!! DAD!!!" Meimi lunged at her parents, her arms outstretched. But.she fell directly through them. "W- what.?" She looked at them, a confused expression written all over her face. Their eyes seemed lost and full of darkness.  
  
Her mother lifted up a single finger and pointed at Meimi. "You.killed.us.." Were the cracked words that left her mother's mouth. Then her father lifted up a finger and repeated what her mom had said.  
  
Meimi took a step backward. "No.NO!! I'M SORRY!! I-I DIDN'T M-MEAN TO!!" They stepped closer to her, long fingernails ready to pierce Meimi's skin. Meimi turn and ran. She ran as fast as she could, ice cold tears stinging her cheeks. After what seemed like hours, she stopped, gasping for breath. Meimi finally looked at her surroundings. Asuka Jr., Seira, and Lina were all staring at her. Meimi stumbled over to them. "Finally.some people.I can trust. You won't.believe what's happened. to me."  
  
Asuka Jr. grabbed her arms roughly. "Why didn't you tell me you were Saint Tail!? Why did you hide it?! Why did you kill those two innocent people?! Your own parents!! I'm placing you under arrest for murder." He held out a pair of handcuffs, which locked around her wrists roughly.  
  
Meimi turned to Seira, her face pleading for help.  
  
"The Lord will not forgive you for what you have done. Don't EVER speak to me again." Seira spun around, walking away into the flowers and then she was gone.  
  
Meimi turned to Lina.  
  
"I knew she was a bad person.but this tops it all." Lina grabbed Asuka Jr's arm; bring him into a deep kiss.  
  
The tears stung as she fell to her knees, the handcuffs digging into her skin. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The broken words left her throat as her cried in complete agony.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi shot up straight, gasping in ragged breaths. "J-just.a d-dream." She looked out, waiting to find her parents smiling at her. But she wasn't in her room. This wasn't her house. Tears began to drip down her cheeks, staining the bed sheets.  
  
"Shhh.it's ok. It was just a bad dream." A woman's voice whispered gently.  
  
Meimi turned her head in the direction of the voice. "A-aunt Sally?"  
  
"Hi girl!! You've been asleep for two entire days. You must have been exhausted." Meimi's aunt stood up, walking over to the bedside. She was a cheerful woman that lived on the other side of town from Meimi's home. She had dark red hair that seemed to always be in a long braided down her back. The woman wasn't fat but strangely her face was a bit on the chubby side being cheeky and round and right now it was tinted a bit red. A few freckles dotted across her cheeks and shoulders but that was about it. She had a nice figure and was standing up straight, a fake smile plastered on her face. Meimi knew her aunt was somewhere in her late 20's or 30's.She was clad in a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top. Meimi was fond of her but she always thought Aunt Sally tried to be too nice. It was as if she strained to be kind.  
  
"W-why am I here?" Meimi pushed herself up against the wooden backboard of her bed.  
  
"I'm your guardian for now." Aunt Sally sat next to Meimi on the bed. "I'm so sorry honey." She brought Meimi into a tight hug. Meimi didn't even want to think about what she was so sorry about. "I'm sorry you woke up just now but, well, the funeral is being held today. You missed the viewing yesterday. We would have waited but we didn't know how long you would be asleep and plus, they can't keep waiting forever. I was coming up here to wake you up. Breakfast is downstairs.oh and there are a few kids here to see you.said they were friends of yours."  
  
Meimi sighed, sticking out her lower lip. This just wasn't happening. She was expecting her parents to pop in the door any second but.they weren't. The red head couldn't comprehend it so she just didn't think about it. She looked at herself in the mirror. "What's wrong with me.? I can't even cry." With that, Meimi entered the bathroom were she got dressed. Someone had brought her clothing to the room she was in and Ruby was sitting on the bed, squeaking with concern. She came out wearing a short black dress. It was long sleeved and they were a black lace. Meimi had her hair pushed back with a black headband. She pulled up a pair of black socks then laced on an old pair of raven black leather shoes. Meimi felt sluggish as she stepped down the stairs, afraid to see her friends. As she entered the living room, Meimi saw Seira sitting on the couch with worry all over her face. A few other girls from her class were there along with Asuka Jr., Sawatari, and Lina.  
  
Asuka spotted her first, giving her a warm smile. "Saint Tail didn't cause that accident. I bet she blames herself because she hasn't been on any cases lately. It was just an accident; she didn't know that car was coming. And what's more ironic was that in that car were Haneoka's parents. Poor Meimi.." He thought to himself. Partly, he felt it was his fault for chasing Saint Tail. If he hadn't, they wouldn't run down that pathway and onto the road. He cleared his throat. "Hey Meimi." Everyone turned towards her, staring at her with concern and worry.  
  
Seira ran to her friend, embracing her tightly. "You ok?" She murmured the words into the red head's ears. Everyone seemed so quiet.eerily quiet as if they were afraid to speak. Afraid to upset her. Soon everyone was hugging her and telling her they were sorry.  
  
When Meimi's eyes came upon Seira, who was the closest to her, she saw this cheerful woman, probably cleverer than she was, who stood proud with equal nobility to the other nuns. Someone so happy. And Meimi felt as if she was crushing her friend's happiness with her gloomy spirit. And when Meimi looked to Asuka Jr., the most unique of them all but yet the second most familiar, she could feel Asuka's mystic eyes tug at her heartstrings, and Asuka's compassionate expression relaxing her tension. She looked to Lina who peered at her with a strange curiosity and yet it had some kind of sarcastic way of saying she cared. It was so evident as she sat there while they all focused so intently on her, that they did care, enough so that they wouldn't let matters slip them by, enough so that they wouldn't cease to persist even upon her saying she was ok. They cared for her, and although she didn't know how ready she was just yet, she knew she had to show some gratitude.  
  
"Thanks you guys." Meimi spoke loudly as she bit her lip, hugging them each.  
  
The room thinned of people until only one person was left. Seira. Her dear nun friend. "Want me to come to the funeral?"  
  
"No thanks." Meimi smiled as Seira squeezed her hand gently. Meimi couldn't face her friends. She couldn't stand every second in that room with them. Seeing Asuka's face just tore her apart more. If he knew she was Saint Tail.for sure he would hate her now. Her friends were so happy and now.she had just squashed the happiness along with two people she cared about so dearly.  
  
"Call me if you need ANYTHING." Seira hugged her friend once again before she disappeared. And Meimi was glad her friend was gone because whenever she looked at Seira, she was reminded that her friend was a nun. And that she had failed the Lord, she had failed herself and lastly, she had failed her parents.  
  
She was sore. All over, Meimi could still feel a fatigue, a pain that just as suddenly could come to be excruciating, buried under her hair was a deep gash from hitting the cement and her legs felt stiff and cramped. She didn't know what to think as she was already so consumed by just about everything else. There were so many things to think about, yet barely any of them involved her physical problems. There were so many things that ran adrift through her active thoughts: the idea of tonight. It was something that had came to her so frequently since the moment she saw her parent's life shattered, the thought of her inevitable departure at some time, in some day to live forever with her Aunt Sally. But yet, although she felt cluttered and strained and disbelieving to what was fact and what was fiction, truth had it that today, and now, was that time she had so thought of, and at times, even dreaded. In nothing but a few hours, or even less, Meimi would no longer see the funny actions of her dad, or see her mother kiss her good-night, or just be anywhere remotely close to the people who had reared her from the moment she was born, being there for her every moment and second along the way. Holding her up every time fell. That thought, the thought that her parents were never coming home, along with the thought of utter separation of her home where the familiar things of her and her parents lived plagued her so, to the point where she only felt sore in one place - at her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say 


	3. Droplets of Rain

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
D R O P L E T S  
  
O F  
  
R A I N  
  
As soon as Meimi ate her breakfast, she was rushed to a church were she endured family friends hugging her, people talking about her parents, and thousands of tears. Yet none were her own. Then she was called up to make a speech about her parents. No one had told her that, not even Aunt Sally. Meimi had a feeling Aunt Sally was plotting against her and had conveniently forgotten about Meimi making a speech. Meimi took a deep breath as she stood up, feeling her sore legs rejoice for having been allowed to move. She stepped up to a wooden box in which a microphone was protruding out. In the mass of people she spotted Seira and Asuka Jr. It seemed strange that he was there but then again, since Meimi knew he had been there at the accident, it was only right that he attended. For a second she wondered if he was there to support her but that hope was shot down with another thought. Maybe the only reason he was there was because he was hoping Saint Tail would show up since she had caused the accident. Pushing back those ideas, Meimi closed her eyes then opened them, facing the crowd before her. She didn't think her parents even knew that many people or had that many relatives.  
  
"Two great people lay before us.." She couldn't turn around. Directly behind her were the two coffins. Two wooden boxes holding everything that meant anything to her. "They brought me up as a child and into my teenager years.enduring many headaches, cries, complaints, aches and pains for me. But along with that.we had many great times filled with laughter, joy, and tears of happiness.times that are now gone. The only thing that seems appropriate at this moment are tears. I wish my father could perform some kind of magic and make everything be alright but he can't and neither can I.the only thing I can truly say is that I love these two people. I love them with every single part of my body, every single fiber in myself and I can't stand it that they are gone. All because some idiot caused them to crash their car." Meimi silently felt her heart shattering even more. She had been that idiot. "If they were here at this very moment they would tell everyone to stop crying and get on with their lives.they would say how much they cared about each and every one of us. So listen to their words in your heart.may they forever be in peace up in heaven.watching down upon us." And then Meimi couldn't speak anymore. No more private words would escape her mouth and be exposed into the church. Meimi nodded that she was done then ran down into her safe haven, buried in the people on a large oak bench as they all bowed their heads in prayer.  
  
The next thing Meimi knew she was at the cemetery with two coffins sitting next to each other. The clouds above her opened up as the pitter-patter of rain filled her ears. The gray clouds above her seemed to sense her pain as rain traveled down to the earth, soaking the ground around her. Turning the dirt into mud. The tear-shaped drops of water rolled off Meimi's black umbrella and then onto the grass. A few lone lilies were sprouting around the two marble headstones that now had her parent's name engraved in them. Making it permanent. Announcing they were officially dead.  
  
Meimi was not crying. She wanted to, and felt all the symptoms of sobbing within her, but it was as if her tears were given to the clouds and were shed along with the pouring rain. The ground was soaked beneath their feet, making standing even more unbearable in the already painful state- but Meimi could never complain. Even if her body would be permanently cut and molded into each other because of the poor conditions she was in, she would still never complain. Now was not the time for such disgusting selfishness, or self-thought. Meimi couldn't even think as her mind continued to draw a blank as she still stood and watched. The redhead took a deep breath and quickly held it. She cleared her mind for just one second, allowing the sound of the rain to fill her ears, feeling herself having been so close to erupting into a flood of tears, but instead deciding to keep composition and so she stood tall. She had no strength in herself to stand tall, and there was nothing to say that her heart didn't need mending, or her soul didn't feel torn, yet she had just lost her mother and father and she didn't feel that she could lose herself. But Meimi couldn't even bring herself to look at anyone at this moment, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the ground ahead of her, for she knew that if she even spoke to anyone, she would begin to see something she could never stand any more of. Pain. Sadness.  
  
The patter of the rain began to grow dominant, almost echoing out the words of the priest as the closing prayers were given. But no matter if the rain were to sound like the crashing of the waves, or the fierceness of thunder, it could never drown out the sounds that so plagued her mind at that very moment. She remembered losing them. She remembered that it was her fault. She remembered how each second her heart had fallen into countless pieces, how her life was scarred with emotional bruises. She would always remember these things. the rain and the sadness and the tears - the pain. As much as she wanted to, she would never come to truly forget the pain of losing someone she so dearly loved. These two people who were being lowered into the ground.they were the only two people she truly cared about and now.now they were gone.  
  
A droplet of water sat on Meimi's cheek. A droplet that hadn't journeyed from the sky, that hadn't landed upon her face, that wasn't part of the rain. She had created that droplet in her reflections of her own grief. She knew by the ache that overwhelmed her, by the tight clench her hand was in, by the way she tried to seize her chest from a lonesome wail - she had finally begun to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you want some more orange juice?" Aunt Sally held out a bottle of juice, smiling happily at Meimi.  
  
Meimi looked up at the joyful woman, her face only shining back a lost hope. "No thank you." She muttered the words.  
  
"Are you ready for school today?" The woman turned back to the grill where she flipped a few pancakes.  
  
"I suppose." Meimi answered. She didn't feel like talking. Meimi hadn't even been able to sleep since the funeral. She couldn't sleep. When she slept, she dreamt of them and it would only hurt more. Every night she would stay awake, crying and talking to the pictures of her parents that were hung in the place that was now known as her room. They were selling her house soon. The For Sale Sign was already up in place on her front lawn. She hated it. She hated losing the last reminder of her parents. Many of their belongs were being sold also because Aunt Sally didn't have room for it all and she said it would only hurt Meimi to see them. Boy, was she wrong. After school Aunt Sally was to take Meimi to the house were she would be able to pick out a few things to keep and the rest would be gone. They had moved all of Meimi's clothes, school supplies, books, posters and other belongings into Aunt Sally's house where Meimi had spent most of the night putting it all away. Ruby seemed to always be worried about her, squeaking and nuzzling at her every time she cried. Maybe Ruby was the only one she could trust. Ruby was the only one that even knew about what had happened.  
  
After putting on her school uniform, Meimi began her new walk to school. She stood up facing the large building that towered down at her. "Too bad it wasn't painted black. Then it would be like my heart.I don't belong on this earth anymore.I'm useless.I belong up in heaven with mom and dad. I've got nothing left." Meimi thought to herself as she entered the school. She took a deep breath as she looked around the empty hallways. Aunt Sally had let her sleep in, even though she truly wasn't sleeping, so classes had finally begun but Meimi would have rather left early so she wouldn't draw too much attention when she arrived. Meimi looked into the glass panel in the wooden door, watching her classmates all writing down in deep concentration. Their concentration was quickly broken as Meimi meekly stepped into the room.  
  
"Ah Meimi Haneoka! Welcome back!" Her teacher smiled, showing Meimi to her seat. "We missed you dearly. Right now we're in our books on page 44."  
  
"Thank you." Meimi managed to reply as she gulped down the lump that was forming in her throat. Why was she so nervous? She had come to his classroom with the same people so many times before but suddenly it just didn't feel the same. She felt foreign and strange, as if she was some kind of alien and she wasn't like the others. Thinking about that, Meimi made a decision. She wasn't like the others because every single one of her friends had living parents or one living parent. None of them had ever caused the death of any person before either. She froze. Meimi felt a pair of eyes burning into her back. Someone was watching her. Nervously, she glanced behind her to see Asuka Jr. staring at her. Meimi uneasily shrunk down in her seat. "Does he know? Did he figure out who I am? Maybe he saw my face when he saved me or maybe he figured it out somehow. Maybe he'll arrest me.like in my dream." Meimi wondered as fear crept up her spine. Looking to her left she saw Seira smiling warmly at her. Meimi gave her a lopsided smile in return. Returning her gaze to her book, she fidgeted uncomfortably. She could still sense Asuka Jr. watching her.and he kept watching her! It was driving her INSANE. Biting her lip, she looked around once again. Everyone was busy working in their workbooks; even Seira had stopped smiling at Meimi and went back to her work. Meimi glanced down at her paper. The words suddenly seemed further and further away and her concentration disappeared instantly. Did she use to enjoy doing her work? Every good grade she got her parents would tell her they were proud of her. She frowned at the memory, setting her pencil down and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She sat up straight in her seat. "Did something just hit me in the back?" Meimi turned around. A folded sheet of paper had been thrown at her back and was now sitting against her. She grabbed it quickly, hid it under her book and opened it up.  
  
It read: "Are you doing ok Meimi? If you ever need to talk to someone, feel free to come over. I'm sorry about all the fighting I use do with you. -Asuka Jr."  
  
Meimi partly frowned. "So he feels sorry for me. And he feels responsible it seems." She thought, writing down a reply.  
  
Her reply read: "I'm ok. It's ok, I'm sorry too. Sorry I've missed all these days of school to kick your butt!! -Meimi"  
  
But the note never made it to Asuka Jr. for the teacher grabbed it, reading it out loud. Meimi noticed Asuka's face turning a flushed red. Was he blushing or was he just angry? Thankfully, the bell rang, releasing the teenagers for lunch. Meimi was instantly mobbed with friends. If one more person asked if she was ok, the redhead was sure she would punch them. What was she suppose to be? How was she supposed to feel? All she'd been doing was lying to them. She felt so.out of place. It was as if she suddenly didn't belong with these people. She felt so different and far away from them once again. Meimi wasn't sure if she could take it. Then Meimi felt Seira grab onto her arm, pulling her away from the others. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her friend was saving her from being mobbed from the others. She understood that Meimi just wanted to be alone, or at least away from the group of people. Or so Meimi thought.  
  
"Thank you Seira. I owe you one!" Meimi put on a smile as if she was putting on a mask.  
  
Seira turned to her friend, smiling back. "I know it's a bit early but I thought maybe it would make you feel better, since you always loved this."  
  
"What?" Meimi gave her a confused look.  
  
"I have a new mission for Saint Tail!!!" Seira squealed with glee. "I figured it would make you feel better, helping out people and all."  
  
Meimi frowned, feeling her heart dropping. She thought Seira would understand but.she was wrong. "Uh.I'm not really up to it right now. Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry! It's absolutely ok." Seira replied, hiding a tad of disappointment but Meimi caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. Meimi knew things would never be the same. She could never tell Seira what had truly happened that night. She could never tell her how she had caused the accident and her parent's death.  
  
"I can never be Saint Tail again." Meimi thought to herself as her friends once again gathered around her. It was slowly sinking into her. "How can I face Asuka Jr. as Saint Tail? How can I face myself if I return to that job? It'll only remind me of the horrible mistake.the deed that I did because I was being careless.Saint Tail is a failure.a criminal that should never take to the streets again."  
  
Her friends noticed her silence. Slowly each of them quieted also until no one in the group was speaking.  
  
Meimi woke up from her trance. "Sorry." She murmured and once again the talking began but it seemed different. They were watching what they said, not mentioning parents. They use to always complain about things their parents made them do and now.now that topic was off the list and Meimi knew it was because of her. Then the bell rang, signaling the start of class again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down 


	4. U N W A N T E D

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
U N W A N T E D  
  
Meimi took a deep breath as she attempted to push the lump of fear out of her throat.  
  
"Come on now, it's ok." Aunt Sally gave her a smile as she held open the door.  
  
Meimi stared into the open rectangular square. It was dark inside and she could vaguely make out a couch and lamp. "I can't go in there." She murmured, not conscious that she was speaking out loud.  
  
"Of course you can come in!" Aunt Sally laughed, taking a firm hold on Meimi's hand. The redhead was sure the woman was mocking her by doing this.  
  
"No, I really can't!!" Meimi tried to pull out of her grip because she knew once she stepped into that house it would be so hard to leave. But it appeared as if she didn't have a choice in the matter as she was brutally pulled inside and before she could make a move to get away, the door was slammed shut.  
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Sally spoke, flipping on a light switch. "Oh by the way, in a few days a man will be coming over to go over your parents will. I want you to pick out some things that you want to keep, maybe something like one of your mom's dresses or your dad's tie. See if you left behind anything of yours that you want and gather it up. We'll keep those things at my house until the man arrives. I'll keep the expensive things such as jewelry until we see who it goes to." The woman nodded as if she was approving her own plans.  
  
Meimi frowned. How was she supposed to pick out only a few things? Looking to her left, she saw her father's coat still hung up on the coat hanger. It was still waiting for him to come along and put it on, wearing it to work. Her parent's shoes were lined up next to each other along with Meimi's, waiting for the family to put them on and go out walking somewhere together. On the mantel sat picture after picture of the happy family, lined up. There was Meimi was a toddler, Meimi as a baby in the arms of her gleeful parents, her mother and father on their wedding day, a school picture of Meimi and the most recent picture taken the year before of Meimi and her parents. In the photo Meimi was dressed in a simple white gown that had been picked out for special occasions. It matched the dress her mother was wearing and her father was clad in a black tuxedo. All around them were thousands of cherry trees and Meimi stood in the center. Behind her was her mother and father, their arms around each other as they smiled towards the camera. "When was that?" Meimi wondered as she scrolled through her memory, fighting back the bitter tears that threatened to spill over. "Oh yeah.it was Uncle John's wedding and afterwards mom and dad took me out to see the cherry trees in full bloom." She blinked her eyes, still forcefully fighting the tears. Meimi slowly opened the black zip up bag she had brought along with her to fill up with things. Reaching to the mantel Meimi grabbed the cherry blossom picture along with her parents wedding picture and one of them holding her as a baby. She shoved them into the bag, refusing to take one more glance at them. Opening a drawer, she added an old picture book. Meimi turned around, walking into the next room. Her father's magic trick items littered the floor from his last act. Meimi grabbed some of the flowers along with some streams then ran up the stairs. She couldn't take it. She couldn't stand to look all around her, to look at all the things that seemed to yell at her, "This was what life use to be like.until you took their life's away!!" Covering her ears with her hands, she stepped into her room. She shoved some clothes, her favorite comic book, and her heart-shaped clock along with a few other things into her bag. Meimi then commenced to collapse on her bed, hiding herself under the covers as if to find a safe haven away from everything. Then she heard a faint ringing sound. The phone!! Meimi reached out and picked up her receiver.  
  
"Hello?" Meimi spoke the words clearly. "Is anyone there?" But no one answered. Shrugging, she hung it back down. Then she froze again. From the room next door she could hear far away voices. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she just felt a sudden urge to listen. If someone were to ask her why, Meimi knew she never would be able to explain or answer the question. As she expected, it was Aunt Sally on a cell phone. She quickly pressed her ear against the wall.  
  
"No Roger.I'm with my brother's daughter. Yes, we're at the house. No I can't meet you for dinner tonight either, I have to watch her."  
  
The voices quieted and Meimi couldn't hear anything for a few moments then they grew louder. "She must be walking around the room. But who's Roger?" Meimi thought.  
  
"Sorry honey. It's just.just a burden sometimes. I mean, I never asked to be a parent. I never told my brother I wanted to watch his child but I mean.I feel as if it's my duty to him. I owe him this as his sister. There's not many relatives left for her to live with and the ones that are left live far away and I'd hate to send the poor girl away from her friends. I've just got so many things going for me and then all of a sudden, this girl is dropped down into the middle of my world. I know.I'm just being selfish and she really is a nice person but I can't stand the sadness either! All she does is mop around. If her parents were here they'd yell at her to perk up, I know it. But they aren't here. I just wish this nightmare would end Roger.Yes.I understand. I've got to go. Bye love." And then all grew quiet.  
  
Meimi bit her lip, to keep from crying, so hard that a coppery taste filled her mouth. Running from her room, she sprinted down the hallway and into her parent's bedroom. She slammed the door, locking it. Flicking on the light switch she looked around. Everything was as they had left it. Even the bed was unmade. She trudged over and promptly went to work tidying up their clothes and bed. "Everything has to be in place.for when they come home." Meimi sniffed. Into her black bag went her mother's favorite shirt, her dad's performing tie, the matching white dress from the picture she had, her dad's favorite sweatshirt, the perfume her mother always wore, her dad's cologne and lastly a pillow from their bed. The black bag was stuffed and yet there was so much more she wanted to bring. So much more of them she refused to leave behind because it was as if she was leaving behind them, leaving behind their memory, and leaving behind their things that they might need. Meimi gripped the pillow tightly in a hug as she buried her face into it. She could smell her parents in that pillow and for a brief moment, she felt as if they were in that very room with her. Then she was unable to hold in the hot tears that came pouring out of her eyes as if it was a great hurricane of pain. And so she curled up on their bed, gripping the pillow tightly as if she let go she would forever lose the only thing she had left of them and Meimi cried. She cried until her Aunt Sally had to picklock the door and carry her trembling, curled up sobbing body out of the house and back to her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi trudged towards her school. Another day in that torturous place she liked to refer to as the dungeon. Vaguely she could still picture a time when she had actually enjoyed attending the great hall full of teachers and students. As she quickened her pace she tried to ignore some of the upper class students talking about her.  
  
"Oh, that's the girl whose parents died."  
  
"That is SO sad, that poor thing!!"  
  
"Hey, at least she doesn't have to put up with anyone yelling at her to get her homework done!"  
  
"If MY parents died, I'd go crazy."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'd probably end up jumping off a bridge or something like that."  
  
"Shhhh, don't say that! She might hear you and get ideas from that."  
  
Meimi tried to fight the once again growing anger inside herself. Turning around she slammed her locker shut, causing a deafening clanging noise to silence the hallway.  
  
"If you want to talk about me at least have the courtesy to do it somewhere that I won't hear you!" Meimi screamed, her face going red as she strained to scare the students around her. With a spin on her heel she turned and ran into her classroom. How she had managed to keep functioning and not go crazy all this time, Meimi wasn't quite sure.  
  
"Just ignore them." Asuka Jr. stepped over to Meimi, carelessly sitting on her dress.  
  
She glanced up at him, still unable to look directly into his eyes. "Easier said than done."  
  
Asuka Jr. gave her a strange look as she kept avoiding his gaze, looking at either the desk or the floor. "Why can't you look at me? Meimi, I never told you this but you're a stubborn and strong person. You can get through this."  
  
She relaxed slightly. It was faith, but the words sounded hollow, as though Asuka wasn't entirely sure of them. Meimi snorted. Pity. That's why Asuka Jr. was doing this. "He would never even look up to me or say those things if he knew the truth. If he knew who I really was. If he knew.then I'd be like scum to him. He's only being nice to redeem himself for he probably feels slightly at fault." She told herself. "I'm fine." Meimi replied.  
  
Then something happened. Something she didn't expect. Asuka Jr. leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers in a tender kiss. But this kiss was different. It seemed to be pouring sadness into Asuka Jr., taking all the emotion that was hidden from Meimi's words and giving it to him. It was like rain falling down onto a barren wasteland, though, giving possibility, spreading, what may be.  
  
Meimi pulled back after a moment, regaining from the shock of the moment. Why was he doing this? She just didn't understand it at all. Was he kissing her out of his own free will? Out of his own feelings? Or was he just playing with her, taunting her madly in her time of pain? Trying to make her feel better after all that had happened? She glanced at Asuka as she tried to make it seem like her heart hadn't shattered just then. Unfortunately, it was painfully evident. Meimi turned away from him suddenly before she ran over to Seira, ignoring his eyes burning into her. Lifting up a finger, he traced it gently across his lips. That kiss.he didn't expect it to be like the one the Meimi he knew would give.it was so, so sad and he couldn't stand it that Meimi felt that way inside.  
  
Meimi put on a smile as she sat next to Seira, silently saying hello to her friend. Instantly, the talking ceased between the nun and the other girls. Meimi let out a sigh. She knew what was going on. They had been talking about getting parental permission for an upcoming field trip. She gave Seira a smile before she turned around and ran back to her desk where Meimi sank down in her seat, hiding her tear-stained face behind a large book. The bell rang and class commenced.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi turned away from the school, walking faster so she wouldn't be stuck walking home with her friends. She let her eyes follow the sidewalk, thousands of thoughts buzzing around in her mind. How would she ever be able to face Asuka Jr. again? It was hard enough after the accident but after today.after that kiss.she knew she wouldn't be able to. Things were so much different between the people she thought would be her life long friends. Things had changed and it was all her fault. It just wasn't fair. She couldn't stand it. And then all at once Meimi knew. She knew she couldn't stay in this town she had grown up in. She knew she had to leave. To where, Meimi had no idea, all she knew was if she spent one more painful day sitting up with her young, dashing and single Aunt Sally whom found her a burden and would rather be out dating and partying, she would go crazy. She would go crazy if she had to then walk to school to be ridiculed and then have her friends go silent because of her presence while Asuka Jr. tried to gain her affection or friendship. Things would never be the same in this town and that's why she felt she had to leave. There were too many strange reminders of everything she had done. Even when she looked into her own eyes, she saw the pain and a glint of happiness that was part of her old self. Then suddenly, something dark caught her eye. Meimi stopped walking and reached down. For once, she smiled an actual genuine smile. She looked at the object, which was a dark pair of black sunglasses. They had a thin black wire frame and the arms were made of the same wire. Opening it up, Meimi placed them over her eyes, shielding the bright sun a bit. She would never let anyone ever see inside her soul again. She would never again let anyone see the pain that shone in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
  
Somewhere In His grace 


	5. G O O D B Y E

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
G O O D - B Y E  
  
Meimi placed the folded envelop on her Aunt's kitchen table. Lifting up her black bag she slung it over her shoulders. Inside it contained all the money Meimi could find around her room and in her savings account, which wasn't a very large sum but it was enough to last her at least a year or so if she was careful. She also brought along as much clothing as she could fit, soap, dog food for Ruby to eat, the picture of her parents with the cherry trees, as much un-spoilable food that she could find and a few other things. Her plan was to leave in the morning, giving her Aunt Sally and Seira each a letter telling them what was going on. Or as much as Meimi felt she could reveal because even she didn't know for sure what exactly were her plans. She reviewed over what she wrote in her Aunt's note, hoping it didn't sound too mean or stupid.  
  
Dear Aunt Sally,  
  
I'm leaving town. I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble and such but I can't stand to be around this place anymore. Don't worry a thing about me, I know where I am going and I have a wonderful place to stay at with some close friends. I love you a lot and I want to thank you for everything that you've done for me. Maybe one day I'll come back but.I'll try to write you sometime although I'm not sure I'll even be able to do that without loosing my composure and running home. I can't return until I am sure that I have everything worked out with myself. Please take care of yourself and not worry. Thanks again.  
  
Love,  
  
Meimi  
  
The red head shrugged. She didn't know her Aunt Sally all that well so she wasn't quite sure what to write. "This'll do ok. So I lied a bit in it about a place to stay with friends or knowing where I'm going.but I sure can't tell her that I'm just going to be wandering around until I figure out something. Then she'll worry and she might even call the police to watch out for me." Meimi frowned. "This might be a lot harder than I thought." She slid another envelop in her pocket. It was her letter to Seira. Her eyes suddenly seemed to cloud up as she closed the house door and began to walk away. It didn't matter anyway for they cleared as a single tear streaked down from behind her sunglasses. She had gotten up early to be sure that Aunt Sally would find the letter after she had left. Looking around the streets doubt began to run through Meimi's mind.  
  
"Is this really the right thing to do? I know I've failed you mama and papa.but am I failing you more by leaving? By dropping out of my school and going away? Maybe when I find a new town.a new life.maybe I'll go to school again.yeah." She questioned herself over and over again while at the same time she tried to reassure herself that she was doing the right thing. "It has to be like this.I don't belong here anymore.I need to find a place where I belong." Meimi shook her head stubbornly as she ignored the squeaking protests of Ruby. Turning around to the little hedgehog that was sticking out of her backpack, Meimi opened her mouth. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. You can stay with Seira or someone else." But the loyal hedgehog shook her head, telling Meimi she would follow her wherever she went.  
  
As she picked up her pace, Meimi looked to her left. There stood one wilting, lonely cherry tree by a lake. The placed seemed a tad familiar as she crossed the street, looking around the area. No wonder it seemed liked Meimi had been there. She had. It was the place her parents had taken the picture of the three, standing against the backdrop of all the cherry trees in the spring. Meimi fought back another flood of memories. The last time she had been here she was still in a family living happily. If only she could turn back time and be the girl she use to be in that family portrait but Meimi shook her head no. It was no use regretting or thinking about the long gone past because it would only hurt her and there was nothing she could do to change it. The pale light washed over the lone cherry tree by the lake, petals long since gone. Other flowers danced in the crisp morning breeze, their drooping heads almost touching the ground. Meimi could see the way the water rippled when the wind struck it, shattering the risings sun reflection into thousands of tiny slivers of light. Suddenly, Meimi felt like that cherry tree. She felt alone and sad, unable to raise her head up again proudly.  
  
She turned her attention away from the area as she walked down the street again. "Don't worry." Meimi began to stroke Ruby gently. "If all doesn't work out right, we can always return I suppose." Another squeak caused Meimi to go into deep thought. "What am I going to do when I leave? You want to know that Ruby? I truly don't know.I guess I'll find a town.find either someone to live with or an old abandoned building to stay in.find a job.maybe enroll in the local school." But her voice cracked as she looked up at the great school looming above her. This was a lot harder to do than she had expected. People were already arriving and she knew Seira would be getting there in a few minutes. Her nun friend always arrived early. Meimi ducked into the bushes as student after student filed past her. Closing her eyes, she recited. "One.two.three...!" This was the last time she would use magic, at least that was what Meimi told herself. Next to Seira's desk a pink balloon appeared, tied to the nun's chair. Gradually Meimi snuck up to a large window that looked into her classroom. She was right. Seira was just arriving.  
  
"Is it your birthday Seira?" One of the girls in the classroom asked, looking at the balloon.  
  
"No.not that I know of." Seira chuckled, examining the balloon. With a loud POP the balloon exploded in a flurry of confetti. A piece of paper fluttered out and landed perfectly on Seira's desk. "What's this.?" She picked it up, brushing back a strand of hair that had fallen into her eyes. Seira turned the letter around in her hands. On the front side her name was clearly and delicately printed in large letters. For some reason her hands began to tremble as she carefully ripped open the seal. Pulling out the folded sheet of paper, she opened it and began to read it. How many times has Meimi crumpled up the paper and then re-written it? How many tears had stained the ink as she wrote? How many paper cuts lined up her hands from tearing out sheet after sheet? How much heartache did Meimi gain when she finished the letter and then read it over? Too many. And now her best and closest friend was reading the result.  
  
Dear Seira,  
  
You have been such a wonderful friend to me and I can't bear to put you through this kind of pain but I can't stand it in this place anymore. I know we've been through so much together and have overcome so many obstacles but this.this is something I fear I can only do alone. Within one day I failed everyone I cared about and lost everything dear to me. Yes, you can say I didn't lose you or any of my other friends but.in a way I did. I lost your faith in me. I failed as Saint Tail Seira.I did and there are so many things that have happened that you don't know about or you wouldn't understand. You are probably thinking that the Lord would not want me to do this or that He would forgive me but.as I said.so many other things have happened since that mission. I can't even look at myself anymore or stand to be around anything in this town. I'm sorry I've given up and that I'm hurting you. Please forgive me for the things I've done and please forgive me for leaving. Maybe one day I'll be able to return holding my head up proudly but until then.I want you to pray for me and stand strong, as you've always done. You're a great person and one day you'll make a fantastic nun but I know you don't need me holding you down so I'm letting go. I'm leaving town. For how long, I don't know and to where, I don't know but please don't send anyone looking for me or leave looking for me yourself. I need to do this, I have to or else I'll just go on all my life living in regret, pain and sadness until it eats me alive. I want you to know that this is absolutely not your fault and I don't want you to feel a single ounce of guilt on your behalf. You did nothing expect be a perfect, supporting friend to me. I know I've made mistakes in the past and that I've been foolish sometimes yet you've always helped me find the right path but I need to learn to depend on myself to find the correct pathway because you might not always be there to guide me. I guess I'll just keep faith in the Lord and try to keep faith in myself no matter how hard that may be for me. Sometimes I'm so unsure of things, such as now. I'm unsure if this is the right thing to do but in a way I feel like this is the only thing I can do. There's no turning back for me because if I do I know I won't be able to escape this endless cycle of pain. I'll just lose myself in this crazy world. So I'm going to find a place where I can at least be a bit sane. Look after yourself Seira. One day..one day I promise I'll come back.and we can talk and laugh about how stupid I was. I love you dearly and I'll always keep a place for you in my heart. Remember, you're the sister destiny forgot to give me.  
  
With love, your friend,  
  
Meimi  
  
Her hands shook as Seira folded up the sheet of paper and placed it back into the envelope. It was obvious the nun was fighting a gigantic flood of tears as she bit her lip in unbelief in what the letter clearly stated. Then suddenly, two tears dripped out of her eyes and landed on the letter, then another two fell onto her desk as Seira shook her head, refusing to believe Meimi was gone.  
  
Sawatari inched towards the sobbing girl, giving her a concerned look. Turning up towards him Seira stared at him through tear-filled eyes. "S- she's gone." Those two broken words mysteriously found their way out of her throat as she erupted into a new round of fresh, hot tears. Sawatari nodded understandingly as he pulled Seira towards him, bringing her into a strong, warm embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder as she continued to cry while Sawatari whispered words of comfort into her ear.  
  
"You'll be fine Seira, you've got Sawatari." Meimi let out a slightly regretful and sorrowful sigh. She had one more place left to go before she disappeared from the town. Her parent's graves.  
  
SNAP!!!!  
  
Meimi spun around in surprise to find Asuka Jr. standing three feet away from her, staring at her with a lost gaze. She absently wiped away a stray tear, keeping her eyelids lowered to the floor even though they were blocked off from vision with her sunglasses. The redhead stepped forward, walking past Asuka Jr. For a brief moment, she paused, feeling her arm brush lightly against his. This was her last chance to turn back. If she didn't move, Asuka Jr. would surely comfort her and then take her home. She would be safe in her quiet home with her Aunt Sally. But if she kept walking then there would be no turning back. She would be stepping into an unfamiliar, cold world where she would be all alone with no one to turn to and no quiet, warm home to return to. This was her last chance to be with everything and everyone that was safe, typical and familiar to her. Her long hair fluttered up in the breeze, lingering for a fleeing second under Asuka's nose, mocking him as he breathed in the sweet sent of her hair. Then she was past him and then she was another two feet away.  
  
His voice rang out clear and quiet. "So that's it? You're just going to run away?"  
  
Meimi froze at Asuka's words, taking in his cold tone. His back was still turned to her and hers to his.  
  
"I'm not running." Meimi let the words drop into the now tense atmosphere, hiding a tad of hesitance. A few seconds pasted, lasting an eternity for the redhead as she waited for a reply.  
  
"Then what is it?" Asuka clenched his fist tightly. "You never run from a challenge. Where's the Meimi I know?"  
  
For a moment, Meimi didn't know what to say, and then, before she could regret her words, she spoke. "She died along with her parents." And then she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
I cried out heaven save me  
  
But I'm down to one last breath  
  
And with it let me say  
  
Let me say 


	6. V I S I T A T I O N S

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
V I S I T A T I O N S  
  
Meimi stumbled forward as she glanced around at her surroundings. An eerie feeling crept up her spine as she stared at the damp grass before her feet. "A few more feet.a few more feet." She repeated the words over and over in her mind as she tried to reassure herself that she could do this. In a few hours it would be lunchtime. She was taking longer than she expected. From the look of the area Meimi could tell it was well taken care of. The grass had most likely been cut just this morning for every blade of green grass was evenly trimmed so they were only about two inches high. A silent breeze rustled a large weeping willow that stood in one corner. Groups of flowers sat in front of almost every marble stone or else a flag stood protruding from the earth. Looking up to the sky Meimi knew she had to hurry for the clouds were taking on a gray appearance. Rain. Just what she needed. Taking another step Meimi neared two far away graves across the cemetery. Lilies decorated the ground along with thousands of wild flowers. Suddenly, Meimi got the feeling she was being watched. She spun around, surveying the area with the eyes of a hawk, even if her vision was slightly impaired because of her dark sunglasses. A squeak indicated Ruby saw nothing but the red head couldn't brush off the strange feeling. It kept returning and it seemed to be hanging around her, as if something or someone was following her. Her knees weakened as she stepped towards the graves. She was only a mere five feet away from them. Then she felt a familiar feeling surround her. This reminded her of something. "My dream.this is just like my dream.the weeping willow.the wild flowers." And promptly she knew shouldn't be there. She felt herself unable to move, her legs frozen as she tried to turn or to run. She felt the eyes burning into her soul, staring directly at her but she couldn't find them. It was like they knew everything about her. They knew what she had done and they wouldn't leave her alone. They were taunting her, laughing at her, mocking her foolishness. They were threatening her. They were gaping at her as she tried to block off their vision, as she tried to get away from their view. Meimi glanced all around her but saw no one yet the same creepy feeling kept spinning around her mind. Her breaths came in faster as she tried again to move her feet, her entire body shaking like a leaf in the breeze. "I can't do this.I can't do this." The two sentences tumbled out of her mouth. This time she was successful. Meimi lifted up her legs as she swirled around and dashed as fast as she could away from the two graves. Large raindrops fell down to the earth, quickening every second. The flowers, the grass, the marble headstones and the gigantic weeping willow seemed to spin around her as she ran. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted someone. It was a boy. He was dressed in a dark suit and his hair was loosely falling into his eyes, which were peering directly at her. Asuka Jr.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!" Meimi screeched as she ran, leaving him behind to stare at where she used to be.  
  
And she ran. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her directly out of the town and further. Meimi didn't know how far she had gone but she knew if wasn't far enough. Her legs were ready to give out but she forced them forward. A few times she stumbled, falling into the muddy earth but she forced herself up and kept moving. She couldn't stop for if she stopped, she would begin to think, and if she began to think then she would begin to doubt herself, to wonder why Asuka Jr. was watching her, why she was leaving, to question herself as why she couldn't see her parent's graves one last time. Maybe, maybe one day she would be able to face them but today defiantly wasn't that day. And so Meimi simply ran. She ran to get away and that was exactly what she did.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is she dead?" A male voice stated.  
  
"Don't ask me! Get a stick and poke her! Don't touch her with your bare fingers cause she might be dead and t-then you'll get dead people koodies!!" A female voice cried.  
  
"There are no such things as koodies Marie!" A boy's voice snapped.  
  
"How do you know?!" The girl known as Marie replied. "Maybe you just haven't gotten them yet!"  
  
"Yeah and I'm the King of New York." The boy's voice snidely chuckled.  
  
"Very funny Aaron." Marie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Be quiet you two! I think she's waking up!" The male voice spoke up again.  
  
"Is she ok Tony?" Another female voice questioned.  
  
"I don't know Tammy. Wait until she wakes up." Tony calmly answered Tammy's question.  
  
"Once in a movie this girl was in a coma and she died and they blamed it on the people who found her! They said they had killed her! What if the cops come after us?!" Marie cried but her brother quickly shushed her with a glare. "Come on Tony! What if they do?"  
  
"They will not come after us because we haven't done a thing!" Tony brushed his hand through his raven black hair.  
  
"W-what if w-we have?" Aaron cringed, imagining the four of them being locked up in a cell.  
  
"We will not." Tammy gave Aaron a gentle look, which he instantly relaxed at.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Tony screeched.  
  
"Wwwwhhhhhhyyyyyy??" Marie wined, giving her older brother another daring look as if to say 'Bring it on.'  
  
"Because I said so!! Don't doubt my authority!" He hissed, giving her a glare back.  
  
"What authority? Maybe I'll tell mom on you!!!" Marie sneered back at him.  
  
His face instantly grew grave. "She can't do anything to me from heaven."  
  
Marie suddenly regretted what she had said. Tony had known their mother but she had never met her because she had died giving birth to Marie. She knew he missed her a lot. "I'm sorry." Marie meekly answered.  
  
"It's ok." Tony reached out, ruffling Marie's long black hair.  
  
"Enough of the mushy sibling stuff!" Tammy rolled her eyes, brushing back her chocolate brown hair that was cut off an inch above her shoulders. She had it cut short so her father couldn't grab it when she tried to get away from him and even though she knew he would never find her, she still preferred to keep it above her shoulders.  
  
"Awww, but it's cute Tams!" Aaron perked up, calling Tammy by her hated nickname. She was sort of like a motherly figure to Aaron.  
  
"No it's not! It's just plain annoying." Tammy stated as she fell back onto the gravel. They were all sitting on a low embankment along the side of a highway. On the side of the road were two large motorbikes propped up on a stand.  
  
"Did I not ask everyone to SHUT THE HECK UP!!!" Tony gave them all another deadly glare, causing them to shrink back.  
  
"Who died and made him boss?" Aaron laughed at his own joke but froze as he received an icy glare from Tammy.  
  
"W-where..a-am.I..I.?" A quiet voice spoke. It was hard for Meimi to talk for her throat felt like it was filled with sand and was dried up completely from water.  
  
"You're on the side of a highway where we found you." Marie spoke up, staring at the redhead with a new interest.  
  
"Get her some water!" Tony order, sending Marie skittering to her feet for a water bottle out of one of the bike packs.  
  
"Here, drink." She held it out to Meimi.  
  
Meimi nodded thanks as she grabbed the water bottle, gulping as much water as she could fit in her mouth. She sat up slowly, feeling her head spin with dizziness for a moment before it subsided. She could feel dried mud cake her legs and some hard blood stuck to the side of her face were she had a few scrapes along with a large cut across her knee. How long had she been running? Where was she now? And who were these people that stared at her with such a strange interest?  
  
"I-I'm M-Meimi." She smiled, figuring if the people were cereal killers she was best to be kind to them to spare her own life. But then a thought stopped her. What did she have to live for anymore?  
  
"Hey Meimi! I'm Marie and I'm thirteen years old. That's my brother Tony. He's the oldest at sixteen and he's a freak with details." The Italian girl pointed to the large boy who was staring down at Meimi with concern. "Then this is Aaron, the youngest, he's twelve years old and the newest member of our group!" She pointed to a young looking child with short blonde hair. "And that's Tammy, the second oldest, she's fifteen." Her finger landed on the girl with brown hair.  
  
Meimi gulped down some more water. "T-thanks for.um.finding me.I guess." She glanced around her. There was a normal highway and all around her was tall grass. She felt awkward, unsure of what to say to these people. She observed them carefully. Tony was about five foot seven or eight and he had black hair that hung into his eyes just a tiny bit while the rest was cut shorter. His skin was an olive tan just like Marie's. Marie had the same kind of hair as Tony except hers was pulled back in a tight ponytail. Meimi guessed it probably reached a few inches past her shoulders. Tammy had light colored skin was that dotted with some faded freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was a brunette that's hair was cut short. She was about five feet three. Then lastly, Meimi's eyes landed on Aaron. He was around four feet ten and had dirty blonde hair that was cropped short and was then long at the top of his head and seemed to spike up a bit. He had light colored skin and a warm smile. Somewhere in his eyes Meimi could sense a great knowledge or cleverness. It was strange for the group had a wide range of years and yet they seemed to all get along. It was as if they all had a weird sense of maturity that ran through them all.  
  
"So.do you have parents we can call and get you home to?" Tammy inched closer to Meimi, a bit nervous. Meimi could sense a bit of pain and disappointment in her voice.  
  
The word parents brought back a throbbing pain in her heart as memories of the recent weeks flooded back to her. Numbly, Meimi nodded no.  
  
"Anyone for us to contact.?" Marie gave her a hopeful look.  
  
Meimi nodded no, checking to see if her sunglasses still shielded her eyes. They were. She suddenly felt a bit safer knowing they still blocked her eyes from the people's view.  
  
"No place you live at?" Aaron smirked.  
  
Meimi nodded no for what seemed like the thousandth time.  
  
"Do you want a place to be?" Aaron questioned.  
  
Meimi shrugged. She still hadn't quite taken in what was going in and she was still a bit shaken up from all that had happened.  
  
"Welcome to the group." Marie held out a warm hand.  
  
Hesitantly, Meimi reached out and took it.  
  
~*~  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down 


	7. The Ropes

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
T H E  
  
R O P E S  
  
"So what exactly is 'the group'?" Meimi stood up, stretching her aching bones.  
  
"It's just us four. We travel to a town, find a place to stay for as long as we can before we move on to the next. Plus we know some people in different places so they let us stay with em' sometimes." Marie piped up, bouncing up and down happily. "Now the girls will out number the guys!" She stuck out a tongue to her brother.  
  
Tony grabbed her arm angrily, yanking the girl over to him.  
  
"Wwwwhaat?" She wined. "Let go of meee!!"  
  
"Excuse us." Tony turned, motioning Tammy and Aaron to his side. The group crowded around in a tight circle. "How can we trust her? And what if she's a run away from her family? This could bring us trouble too. Police might be after her even. We've no idea who she is. And look at her face. Be careful with her, it's obvious she's hurting. Don't we have enough people?"  
  
Tammy glanced back at Meimi, who sat picking the mud off of her aching leg with a frown. "She doesn't look like trouble if you ask me. I have a weird feeling about her, sort of like I can trust her but I don't know if it's just my imagination. By her reaction when we asked if she had parents, I can tell she doesn't, at least I think. She had a look of grief, of pain. One I'm sure we're all familiar with." The brunette crossed her arms. "She has my vote."  
  
Aaron blinked, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "You accepted Tammy and I to come with you both when we needed it and we all helped each other. Now it's our turn to accept someone else who needs help. She has my vote."  
  
"Plus, she can join and if she truly causes any trouble or whatever, then we'll vote for her to leave. Give her a chance." Marie's eyes lit up at her brother. "She has my vote."  
  
Tony sighed, rubbing a few fingers on his temple before he crossed his arm. He gave Tammy a pleading look but the girl just smirked. "Fine. She can stay, for NOW. One slip up and she's gone, got it?"  
  
"YESSS!!" Marie leapt into the air, embracing her brother happily. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!!"  
  
Tammy smiled, giving Tony a wink. "It'll all turn out in time. Remember? It all did with us."  
  
They all turned towards Meimi, who stared ahead at them with hopeful eyes. So they didn't appear to be the greatest people but they were willing to help her. Tony stood up tall wearing a pair of dark blue jeans along with a white tank top. Over that he had a long sleeved black shirt unbuttoned. Over his head he had a rag tied, holding his hair back, which stuck out around his ears and the back of his head. Marie was wearing plaid dark blue and green pants with a hole torn in one knee. She had a forest green tank top with a sweater tied around her waist while her hair was pulled back with a ponytail. Tammy sported a pair of loose fitting dark gray drawstring pants along with a form fitting lighter gray tank top. She had a black jacket tied around her waist also and a black newspaper boy-like hat on her head. Lastly Aaron stood, beaming a giant smile. He was wearing a pair of dark jean pants and tennis shoes with an overly big short-sleeved emerald shirt that had a large blue dragon imprinted on the front. A blue baseball cap turned backwards topped it all off. So they weren't TOO rough looking. Meimi shrugged. She had no other choice or people to turn to. She had to take what she could get and this was the only thing she had.  
  
"Welcome!" Marie smiled, running at Meimi until she brought the redhead into a tight embrace.  
  
Meimi returned the action, a bit in shock. "Just like that you're going to trust me?"  
  
"And just like that, we're going to trust you and I'm assuming you trust us. It's a mutual thing. No crossing the lines and everything will be ok." Tony gave Meimi a strong look. She knew at that moment this was one person not to cross the lines with.  
  
She nodded yes, a bit frightened by him then the corners of his mouth curled up in a smile. The redhead relaxed. "So what now?"  
  
Tammy spoke up to answer Meimi. "First of all we're going to find a place to stop, get a bit to eat and get a good night's rest. If you have some spare money, we defiantly need to get you some new clothes and a new style. Lose the innocent church girl look." She pointed to Meimi's baby blue skirt and pink sweater. "You can keep the shades though because they're very cool. Tomorrow afternoon we ride. The group has stayed long enough in this town."  
  
"Do you have your license to ride one of those?" Meimi pointed to the motorbike. "No offense or anything."  
  
Tony sighed. The girl was already starting up trouble. "I just got my license, not that I haven't started driving until now. Tammy's a good rider but she's only old enough to get a permit so I, erm, made her a license. We ride double but since we now have you, for a while we can squeeze three on one bike but pretty soon you'll have to learn to drive one and we can hook you up with something. Got it?"  
  
Marie chuckled. "I told you my brother was a freak with details."  
  
"But isn't it.illegal?" Meimi muttered nervously. So maybe they WERE cereal killers after all.  
  
"Is it illegal to strive to survive?" Tony snidely replied, turning on his heel as he walked up to the road. "Let's go to the junkyard."  
  
Tammy grabbed Meimi's hand and gave her a gentle nudge. "Don't mind him, he gets cranky sometimes. Especially when someone questions him on what is right or wrong. None of us really want to be in this position but we have no choice. And we'd rather be here than some stupid foster home. We sleep mostly at junkyards or places like that unless we have a friend in the town. You can bunk with me, this time I got to sleep in the limo we found. Oh and you'll be riding with me also because Aaron is the smallest. He usually rides with me and we have more room than Tony and Marie."  
  
Tony handed Marie a helmet, which she put on with a few grumbles of protest. They both jumped onto the motorbike, revving it up for a moment. Aaron slid a helmet on also and Tammy started the bike. Taking a deep breath, Meimi slid on, clinging to Aaron's small body in front of her. She had an eerie feeling that she would fall off. With a jerk, the two bikes flew forward as Meimi bit her lip from releasing a cry of fear. She closed her eyes, clinging on as tight as she could. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it came to a stop. A light laugh caused her to slowly open her eyes to find the world wasn't flying by her anymore. She knew her hair was all blown back. Ever so carefully she lifted her leg over and stumbled to the side to be caught my Tony before she fell.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get use to it." Tammy chuckled. Meimi glanced around. On all sides of her were thousands of old and rusted cars piled on top of each other. In the distance she could see a crane and a small building but it was so far away it seemed much smaller. They were right on the edge of the junkyard. There were a few other items such as old toasters, TV's, telephones and a computer.  
  
"Welcome home. For now that is. You'd be surprised what people throw away. Some of this stuff is as good as new. For money Tony fixes em' up as we go along and sell them. He's good at that kind of stuff." Aaron smiled. A fence surrounded them as Tony pushed part of it back in place. He had cut a large circle big enough to fit the bikes with the people on it through.  
  
Tammy stood next to a rusted limo with the back crushed in. "Bed's in here. Bathroom is beyond that pile over there. Toilet paper is in this bag. Each time we swap turns with digging the toilet and burying it when we leave. And make it far away. If anyone is caught peeking on anyone else, there will be a grave punishment." She nodded to the left. "And if you need water there are some water bottles in our saddle bags. Those things are amazing, they're like Mary Poppin's bag; they can fit anything and everything in it at the same time. We each have our own set of utensils, a plate and a bowl. We have an extra one that'll be yours along with a pillow and blanket. We fill up our water bottles at every water fountain we find."  
  
"Y-you actually l-live like this?" Meimi murmured in awe.  
  
"Hey, we have no choice. It's not like we got no pampered home to run back to, ok? If you don't like it then leave." Tony rolled his eyes, bringing out a match. He lit a tiny fire in a pit that had been dug before Meimi arrived. Pulling a pot out of a side bag, he placed it in the fire to heat up. "For supper we shall have cooked beans and meat stew." He pulled out a pocketknife in which he slammed into a few tin cans, cutting off the top. Suddenly he stopped what he was doing. "I've got it! She'll take the test!!"  
  
"Come on Tony, give it up. We all voted on it and she's staying as long as she wants to." Marie rolled her eyes, giving Meimi's clueless face a reassuring smile.  
  
"We all voted and I was against it. If she passes then I'll leave her alone and she can stay as long as she wants to, ok? Hey, what I say goes, got it?!" He crossed his arms firmly, his lips taking on a tight smile.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Marie retorted, turning to Meimi. "We've always had this little test thing for new members. If you're not in bad shape then you take it. Tammy didn't have to but Aaron did and he pasted so I'm sure you can too. Look, don't worry about it until tomorrow."  
  
"Um..ok." Meimi frowned. So it wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. "Would I be able to get use to this kind of life anyway?" She glanced back to where she was told the 'toilet' was. She sighed when suddenly she heard a scratching noise coming from behind her. Glancing back she noticed her black bag was moving. "CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT RUBY!!!!!!!!" Meimi jumped up in shock and worry, unzipping the bag.  
  
"You have a ruby gem?!" Aaron mumbled, a bit frightened by her unexpected outburst.  
  
"No! Ruby's my pet hedgehog!" The redhead sighed with relief, as she held out the small animal that was gasping in fresh air.  
  
"Awww, she's adorable!!" Tammy gave Ruby a little rub under her chin, causing the hedgehog to smile happily.  
  
"What a cute lil' girl!!" Marie joined Tammy alongside Meimi.  
  
"She's my baby." Meimi smiled, looking at the two girls. Somehow.when she was with these people, the confusion and chaos inside her seemed to fade away some.  
  
"Just great. Aaron, we're out numbered even MORE now by the females." Troy frowned, stirring the food.  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" The blonde chuckled, hiding a smirk from Troy who stared at him with his eyes opened wide.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi shifted in the leather row of seats. She pulled the blanket tighter around her as she snuggled against her pillow. She glanced over to Tammy's sleeping figure across the room as tears filled her eyes. She wasn't quite sure why she was crying; maybe it was the way that she was accepted so easily. If they knew the truth about her, about what she'd done once, they'd hate Meimi. They'd have to. Pushing back the thought, she closed her eyes then opened them again, hearing Ruby snoring. "They're not such bad people. They generally get along and have a fun time.maybe it won't be so bad.I just hope I can pass this test of theirs." Meimi bit her lip, trying to hold back the sudden flood of feelings inside her. "I'm so..sorry mom.and dad." And then the tears began to flow.  
  
Tammy glanced over to Meimi's shaking figure. She knew the girl wasn't shaking because she was cold either. Tammy wanted very badly, all of a sudden, to go to Meimi, to comfort her...because, jeez, she knew what it felt like for the girl. She knew what it felt like to have no home left for you, to depend on the people around you even when you don't know them at all and to feel as if you were the fault of some messed up situation. Lord, she felt so responsible for her mother's death for it haunted her every night. She knew what it felt like to curl up on a bed and wish for sleep, because sleep was the only relief from the pain and the memories and the tears. She knew what it was like, and it was horrible, and why on earth should someone like Meimi- someone she found to be good and kind and so much better than her- have to suffer through that alone? Why? It wasn't fair. But Tammy knew better than to go over to the girl and comfort her. Her limbs stayed frozen as sleep soon over took her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
  
So please come stay with me 


	8. The Test

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
T H E  
  
T E S T  
  
"Not a morning person?" Aaron looked over at Meimi who only grumbled a response. "Well then stay out of Tony and Marie's way. You can tell they're relate because of how cranky they both are in the morning." A chuckle escaped the young boy's lips.  
  
Meimi smiled back at him, taking a bite of an apple. She was glad Tammy didn't question her on why she didn't take off her sunglasses when she slept. "Mom always said there's no living with me until I've had some kind of sugar." Meimi's lips tightened at the thought of her mother.  
  
"You miss her." Tammy said gently. She was sitting next to Meimi eating.  
  
The redhead frowned. Meimi twisted the stem off her apple, her eyes staying to the floor. "I lost everything I had except for Ruby because she was with me at the time." She got to her feet. "I'm sorry.I didn't mean-"  
  
"To speak of it?" Tammy asked. Meimi nodded. "You have to, just to bleed off the poison from the memory. Well, it doesn't have to be today." The brunette got to her feet, walking to the limo where she came out dressed in a new outfit of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. "I have a feeling it'll be warm today. Nice riding weather."  
  
"Everyone ready to leave?" Tony yawned, taking a sip of a soda.  
  
"Yeah." Aaron walked back from the direction of the toilet, a disgusted look on his face. "I always hate having that job." He murmured to Meimi who held in a chuckle. "Oh, just wait until it's YOUR turn, then you'll understand."  
  
And with that, the group hitched up and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi turned, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of black bellbottoms that fit her nicely. She had a pair of skinny; slightly high-heeled black boots that went to her knees but her pants currently covered them. She then had on a white tank top that was decorated with silver glittery stars. Over that, for in the rain or cold days, she had a long black trench coat that nearly went to her ankles. Her red hair was pushed back with a silver headband and her sunglasses still shielded back her eyes, hiding them from the world. "Uhh.." She turned around, looking in the mirror, gripping the precious money in her pocket. "This isn't really me." She thought but another voice inside her spoke up. "But who are you now? Not the Meimi from back home. You're a new person now, with a new life."  
  
"You look so pretty and kick-butt in that killer out fit!! We'll take it." Marie beamed to a sales assistance holding a pair of shorts, another pair of pants, some short sleeved and long sleeved shirts and a pair of thick socks.  
  
Meimi scratched her head, still staring at herself in the mirror. She had cleaned up since the day before so there was no more mud or anything on her.  
  
Marie glanced at Meimi who fidgeted in the new clothing. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's so.different. They'd never approve of it, not the people I know back home." Meimi frowned. Why was she still calling it home? She had no home anymore.  
  
"Forget them." Marie turned, tugging on the clothing until it fit perfectly. "Your ours now. I'm not saying there won't be people to complain and pinch at you. That's human nature." Meimi nodded. She knew. Then Marie continued. "But here life is what you make it. Who you used to be doesn't matter. Look at Tammy, her father beat her mother to death and then tried to kill her. She was left to die. Aaron's parents fought every second and if he stepped in, they both turned on him with fists raised. Half the time let's just say they weren't even sober or they were high so he ran away. Tony and I, our mother died giving birth to me. We had a father involved with the mob and he was never at home for months at a time, leaving us to salvage for ourselves. We were attacked one night because he double-crossed some employees. My brother saved my life and we escaped with what little we could carry. Catch my drift?" Marie held out some money to the woman.  
  
Meimi blinked in utter shock. It was a lot to digest. Tammy? It was impossible to think of her beaten and abandoned by anyone. And Aaron?  
  
"I-I think so." Meimi responded to Marie's expecting face.  
  
Tony strutted in and blushed instantly when he saw Meimi.  
  
"So what do you think? I've turned her into a real beauty, huh?" Marie proudly stated.  
  
Tony numbly nodded. "Hey, come out here and get on the bike." He grabbed Meimi's arm, pulling her out of the store. She yanked free of him and shot a glare at him. She then sat down on the bike behind Aaron and Tammy.  
  
"Nice outfit." Aaron commented while Tammy nodded in agreement. Meimi nodded a thank you to him.  
  
"Excuse me." The sale's assistant walked over Marie and Tony who had re- entered the store. She was holding the money Marie had given her.  
  
"Yes?" Marie turned around to face her, the bag that contained the other clothing she had gotten for Meimi swinging around, bumping into the Italian girl's leg.  
  
"You only gave me fifteen dollars. The clothing costs a lot more than that." The woman gave both teenagers a deadly glare.  
  
Tony gave her back an equally evil stare. "No, I think it costs just that amount." He stepped forward threateningly, flashing her a quick look of his pocketknife.  
  
The woman jumped back in shock. "I'll call the police!!!" She ran behind the counter, grabbing for a phone.  
  
"Time to ditch!!" Marie squealed, running out of the store with Tony right behind her. They both jumped onto the already started bike and as fast as they were on, they were flying down the highway, followed by Tammy and her crew.  
  
"What happened?" Meimi questioned Tammy while she glanced over at Tony and Marie.  
  
"Just something we like to call the five finger discount." Tammy turned, winking at Meimi who had a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Oh." Meimi grew silent. "Yeah, they sure aren't perfect." She thought to herself. She was happy she was able to ride on the bike without freaking out again though.  
  
"Listen, we don't like steal or anything. Ok, we do but we have to. We don't have rich parents or some job that gives us tons of money so we have to take what we need sometimes. If we can pay it off, we will. I gave the lady what money I had." Tammy frowned, explaining to Meimi.  
  
"But nothing justifies it." Meimi retorted, ducking from the wind behind Aaron.  
  
"No, nothing does. It's still wrong and we'll have to live with that forever but it's something we're willing to do. You don't have to if you don't want to." Tammy replied. "But honey, a lot of things happen in this world that aren't right but there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Meimi nodded, blocking out the sudden image of a bloody and mangled Tammy lying on the side of a road, waiting to die. She shuttered, moving her thoughts to something happier.  
  
As the wild blew through his raven black hair, Tony glanced back at Marie. "I don't want you to follow my example. You know it was wrong what we did but it's the only thing we can do. We don't have a lot of money and we can't waste it on clothing but we still need the clothes. One day when we're rich, we'll pay back everyone we took something from. You got it Marie?" He gave his sister a stern look.  
  
"Yes Tony." She replied, sighing.  
  
After a few hours of riding, the group stopped at a rest area. They used the bathroom, refilled their water bottles and had lunch. The lunch consisted of yogurt, fruit and chips from a nearby vender machine.  
  
"Hey I've got a joke! Marie, why did the blonde climb over the glass wall?" Tammy mumbled between mouthfuls of her food.  
  
Marie shrugged.  
  
"To see what was on the other side!" Tony, Marie, Tammy and Meimi all burst into laughter.  
  
Aaron crossed his arms. "It's not funny! Blondes aren't dumb! I'm smart!" He brushed his hand through his dirty blonde hair.  
  
"You are." Tony teased, poking the boy in his chest.  
  
Marie stopped laughing, her face growing serious. "Wait.I don't get it."  
  
"Glass is transparent Marie." Aaron rolled his eyes. "And they say I'M the dumb one."  
  
Once again laughter filled the air. Meimi relaxed when suddenly an alarming thought filled her mind. Wasn't she supposed to be tested today?  
  
"When do I take my test?" Meimi spoke, her voice sounding feeble and quiet.  
  
"Meimi, what did we do today at the clothing shop?" Tony asked, ignoring her question.  
  
"Umm.we borrowed what we needed.and the shop clerk said it was free of charge." Meimi searched for an excuse. She didn't want to flat out say they had stolen, it would make her feel weird and in trouble.  
  
"Good. You passed." Tony stood, stretching up towards the sky.  
  
"Huh? I passed??" Meimi raised an eyebrow.  
  
Marie cheered while Ruby nuzzled Meimi's hand. "Yeah, you did. Now you're official!"  
  
"Enough celebrating. Time to get moving again and tonight you'll start your riding lessons." Tammy patted Meimi's back as she walked towards her bike.  
  
~*~  
  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me 


	9. Life's Flying By

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
L I F E ' S  
  
F L Y I N G  
  
B Y  
  
"Good job!" Tony smirked, giving Meimi a pat on the back as she hopped off her motorbike. "It fits you perfectly."  
  
"Thanks." Meimi brushed back a piece of red hair that had flown into her face. "I can't believe you got this once piece of junk from a junk yard back into tip top working shape!"  
  
"All in a days work, or in this case, a months work." Tony lifted up his hand, rubbing the back of his head. "Here is your license." He handed her a tiny, plastic card that had her name, picture and other information. It stated that she was sixteen and had passed the driving test. He also gave her back the picture of her with her parents by the cherry trees.  
  
The girl collapsed onto an old car seat that had been torn out. "I think I've finally got the hang of riding by myself but.how'd you get this? I'm not sixteen yet and I never took any kind of test!" She grabbed the prized picture while she examined the card.  
  
"Let's just say before he died, my father had friends in high and low places. They would do anything to help an old friend's son. That's how Tammy got her license too. We scanned your picture and placed it onto the card. Are those your parents?" Tony nodded to the picture.  
  
"Yeah." Her lips tightened while a silence fell around her.  
  
"Sorry." Tony whispered.  
  
"Good job Meimi!" A voice nearby stated proudly, interrupting the silence. Tammy stepped out of the shadows, giving Tony a wink. "Told you we should keep this one. Except it really was funny when Tony kept repeating gas, brake, gas, brake. Now brake. Then Meimi floored it and the bike shot up into the air while she went flying on her butt!!" Laughter erupted out of Tony and Tammy's throat while Meimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh be quiet! I was just uneasy about a new member. But that was pretty funny!" Tony snapped back quickly, tilting his head sideways.  
  
Tammy's chocolate hair bounced as she launched herself onto the car seat Meimi was sitting in. It had grown a bit longer in the months that had passed since Meimi had joined them.  
  
"Would you be quiet!! Some of us are TRYING to read!!" Aaron rolled his eyes, hanging his head upside down out of a close by opened rusted car door.  
  
"So the little one learns." Meimi flipped an apple into the air, catching it in her hand before she took a bite. How long ago did she join these people? Counting back it was around six months already. She was surprised how fast the time flew by. Meimi was sure that their tedious ways of living would drag on forever but after having a taste of it she was beginning to enjoy it.  
  
"Thanks again for the book Meimi!!" Aaron flashed her a smile before returning his attention to the book he was holding. Meimi smiled back a 'your welcome'.  
  
"Where's Marie?" Tammy glanced around the yard nervously. "She was here a second ago."  
  
Tony shrugged, sitting down next to the girl. Somehow his arm mysteriously made it's way around Tammy's shoulders. "Probably sneaking into a movie or something. You know the little rascal." Ruby squeaked in agreement. The hedgehog was now sporting a leather ribbon in her hair.  
  
"Well she learns it from her brother." Tammy shot the boy a dangerous glare.  
  
"We all learn it from him." Meimi commented, ducking when a magazine went flying past her head. Laughter filled the air for a few moments before she paused, her eyes growing serious as she stared into the dirt in front of her. Her sunglasses caused the brown to tint a bit.  
  
Tammy glanced at Meimi suddenly, asking a question that had never been stated for fear of the reaction but now the girl felt it time for her to get some kind of answer to Meimi's sometimes strange actions. "Why don't you ever take those things off?" She pointed to the red head's sunglasses.  
  
Meimi looked down, trying to search for an answer that wouldn't take her explaining everything. She just couldn't tell Tammy or for sure she would turn on her. "I.I just.don't want anyone to see my eyes." She stuttered.  
  
"Why not? Are they like disfigured or something?" Aaron flipped right side up from where he was laying down. He smiled. "We wouldn't hate you if they were, silly!"  
  
Tammy glared at the boy, silencing him.  
  
"No.I j-just can't l-look at my eyes. It was my fault t-that they're gone.if I look in them.I'll see what I use to be." Meimi uttered the words before she stood up. "I'm going to go on a walk. See you guys in a bit." Without waiting for an answer, Meimi disappeared around the corner, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Who's gone Tams?" Aaron looked at the older girl with wonder in his eyes.  
  
She stepped over to the blonde, ruffling his hair. "I think.her parents. I don't know if you'd really understand but.she's afraid to see inside herself. She's afraid she'll look into her eyes and see the happy go lucky perfect girl she used to be before whatever happened to her. Or she'll look into her eyes and see an ugliness that she fears is herself. She's afraid to see her heart has turned black. There are so many things it could be little guy.so let's just leave her be for now, ok?" Tammy stood up while she quickly blinked away the tears that had formed in her eyes. She stepped into a nearby car. "I'm taking a nap." And with that, she shut the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi stepped faster as she strutted along the town sidewalk. She was fighting the flood of painful, hot tears that kept threatening to break down the wall she had built to hold them off. Meimi searched her soul. "I should tell Tammy the whole truth." She thought to herself. By then she had given her friends some of the less painful details of her life such as she felt it was her fault but she hadn't told them much more. But she had come to see Tammy was right. It felt better to talk. She ignored a strange look that an elderly woman gave her. Stepping into an old nearby restaurant she plopped down on a stool. Running her hands through her hair, she glanced down at the table.  
  
"Can I take your order?" A voice spoke.  
  
"I'll just have a glass of water." She replied, keeping her vision locked to the table. Thoughts shot through her mind a million a second. "Should I tell the rest? But what if they turn on me, like I felt the others would do? Maybe it's best to keep shut. The pain, the hurt- it's all back there. Maybe that's where it should stay." An image of her new friends popped into her mind while the waiter sat down a glass of water for the girl. She nodded a thank you while she returned to her thoughts. "I'm starting fresh. It can't be worse than at home where people always talked about me in whispers. Nobody here knows about Saint Tail and they don't know about the other thing, the bad thing. They don't need to know. The past will stay in the dark and I won't let it come out. I'm a new person now with a new life." She smiled with her decision. "I'll manage. Silence is the best."  
  
Suddenly, her thoughts rushed back to reality as a hand roughly shook her. Jolting her head back up, her eyes met with a pair of sparkling jade eyes. Blinking with confusion, Meimi shrunk into her seat. It was the waiter.  
  
"C-can I help you?" Meimi squeaked. He was hovering over her, his face dangerously close to hers. His hands seemed to grow heavier and heavier on her shoulder as his grip tightened, causing Meimi to wince. "Y-you're h- hurting me."  
  
The waiter stepped in closer as if he was trying to peer through her sunglasses. With his other hand, he ripped the black shades off and threw them to the ground. The quick replacement of sunlight caused Meimi to blink for it seemed to be blinding.  
  
The waiter spoke, his voice coming out rough and hoarse. "Wait a minute.I thought you looked familiar! You're that missing girl that boy cop is lookin' for. They had your picture on the news." A large grin spread across his mouth. "You're a cutie." He seemed to move in closer her, his immense body crushing her into her seat. The hairs stuck up on the back of her neck as fear crawled through Meimi's skin. She gasped for air as she felt she couldn't breath. Her every limp was frozen. His grip constricted on her shoulder and she knew she would have future bruises there. Suddenly the man's weight seemed to disappear and she was free to breath again.  
  
"Excuse me, please leave my sister alone!!" Marie grinned as she used all of her strength to pull the waiter away. "Eh Meimi, help? You know what to do."  
  
It felt as if her strength returned as Meimi stood, running at the man. She pushed as hard as she could as his body went slamming into the floor.  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID KIDS!!!" They heard the waiter's voice boom as Meimi grabbed her sunglasses, putting them back over her eyes.  
  
"Good job!" Marie grabbed Meimi's arm, pulling her along as they went flying out of the restaurant and down the street. Meimi felt her trembling body calm down as she rounded the corner, catching her breath. They walked for a few blocks before Marie spoke up. "What did he want with you? To take care of jerks like that, just give em' a little punch in the face or a kick in a sensitive spot."  
  
The now gone fear rapidly returned with vengeance. "H-He said I was.that m- missing girl from the.news." And Meimi knew who the boy cop that was looking for her was. Asuka Jr. She had finally let go of her past but now it seemed as if her past wasn't ready to let go of her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure that's what he said?" Tony leaned in closer, staring at Meimi with concern.  
  
Meimi frowned. "Those were his exact words." She ran her fingers through her hair, fidgeting her feet in her boots uncomfortably with worry.  
  
"What are you going to do? You won't leave us.will you.?" Aaron scowled, sticking out his lower lip.  
  
"No!" Meimi jumped up to her feet. "I would never leave you guys. You're my family now! I-I guess I'll just have to be more careful with who sees me. Maybe I should cut my hair too or something." She shrugged as she sat back down on the car seat.  
  
Marie smiled. "Exactly! Tomorrow at daylight we head out, where to, Meimi can lead us!"  
  
"Isn't that MY job?" Tony glared at his sister over a plate full of food.  
  
"Not anymore. And you ALWAYS take us to dumb old towns like this one." Marie wined while she gave her brother her puppy dog face.  
  
Meimi chuckled while Tony flashed his sister another death glare.  
  
"Not the puppy face.please not that.!! Argh!! Fine, you win!!! But JUST this time, ok?!" Tony barked, raising an eyebrow to show he was angry.  
  
"Hey Marie.why'd you call me your sister back in the restaurant?" Meimi nervously stated.  
  
"Because if I ever had a sister I know she'd be just like you!!" Marie laughed, bringing a smile on the red head's face. "And Meimi.you have pretty eyes, I don't get why you cover them up..."  
  
Meimi turned as she flopped around on a seat cushion. "Maybe I'll tell you one day but right now.I just want to sleep and forget today ever happened." She closed her eyes, letting all the sounds around her fade away.  
  
In the background Meimi heard Tammy chuckle. "Too bad you couldn't do that with lives. But the good thing about being with all of you is that you can accept it and move on in time and no one rushes you or brings it up. You're free to be who you want to be, no strings attached or prices to pay. No foster homes, no stupid relatives who hate you, nothing."  
  
Tony nodded with agreement before he spoke up with a thought. "But I think your wrong on one thing Tammy. Somewhere along the way we all have to pay the price. Maybe living like this is the price.who knows.it's different for everyone."  
  
And then the voices disappeared for she was fast asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down 


	10. M A G A Z I N E S & F I E N D S

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
M A G A Z I N E S & F I E N D S  
  
Meimi frowned. She didn't want to cut her hair. It had taken her almost seven years to grow it that long and she was frankly very proud of it. But when the thought of her being a missing person appeared in her mind, she began to doubt it was worth not cutting it. Then another thing edged in the back of her mind. It was one of the last physical reminders of her parents that she had left. A memory entered her mind.  
  
"Meimi you should grow your short hair out, it would look beautiful on you. You know, when I met your father, he use to love my long hair. He told me it was one of my most dazzling features. Maybe one day you'll meet some great guy and he'll think the same about you." Her mother smiled warmly as Meimi chirped up with excitement, ready to grow her hair. "But it'll take time and patience." She had warned her daughter.  
  
Meimi sighed, pushing the memory back into the far corners of her mind. She sank back in the cushioned seat she was placed it. She made a conclusion. No matter how desperate things became, she wouldn't cut her hair at all. A blanket of stars shone brightly above her. The group had decided in the morning they would ride to wherever they choose. In the corner of her eye she caught Tammy and Tony snuggling together near the warm fire that sat in the center of the junkyard. They had found a battered couch and insisted on sleeping outside that night for it was growing warm. Spring was just around the corner. Meimi cursed at her sudden unhappiness. She could see the faces of her friends from the faded glow of the fire. Marie was drooling over some magazine while Aaron was busy straining his eyes to read a book she had purchased for her young companion. She already knew Tammy and Tony were off in some other world chattering aimlessly to each other about things Meimi wasn't interested in. She had a strange feeling of jealousy towards the tall Italian boy. She wanted so badly to speak to her dear chocolate haired pal but Tammy hadn't even given her a second glance for the last hour as she stared into Tony's eyes. Sighed, she questioned herself why she felt so sorrowful all of the sudden. She had friends and, well, as strange as it seemed, she also had a home. She fit in with these people. She had given up her old life, her old friends, her so-called family. Meimi didn't belong there anymore and she would never return to that cursed town. She had let it all go, so why did it seem to sneak up to her again? Why couldn't Asuka Jr. let her go? Did he truly feel that guilty? Or maybe he thought bringing her back would restore forgiveness in Saint Tail and the mystic thief would reappear to fight crime. The redhead snorted at the thought. She had given up that dream a long time ago. So then, why? Why did her heart burn so, why did her fists clench themselves to compressed balls of infuriation, why did her face flush with intolerance, why? That was not Meimi. That wasn't the Meimi she knew of, it wasn't her, a peaceful happy girl who didn't believe in looking down, who's optimism was limitless, who's perception of life would remain positive in every way whatsoever. But that Meimi, that wonderful happy-go-lucky girl was being tested and tried in so many ways, pulled to a tight fine line threatening to break, if it hadn't already. How was it possible? How could it be possible that anyone, herself or any other, would have even the slightest trace of a smile in such a situation? She felt she had lost everything! One by one, the solid structure of her once pleasing life had caved into itself, surrendering to these unpredictable circumstances, foreshadowing only upset, only things she couldn't stand, only things she couldn't bear with any longer. She couldn't take it. At that very moment, she couldn't be happy. She couldn't be optimistic. She won't pretend life was blissful. She won't imagine hope in something that was so utterly hopeless. She turned her head, shielding her face from the fire's glow for she was afraid the others would see the tears that trickled down her flushed cheeks. When she turned she found herself face to face with herself. Her reflection shone brightly from the car window near her. And Meimi was reminded why she always wore her sunglasses. There were the unforgettable memories, the ones that lay with her forever and only her. She could still think of it. She could still see her old fantastic smile, her eyes with this life that had now been taken away too many times, with her gentle kisses to her parents and an affection - a love - that she bore to only them and no other. She could still feel the warm hand atop her head, ruffling her hair as she clutched to her father's leg as a child, grinning at his usual greeting, "How's my little princess?" Then she'd watch as he whispered words of love to her mother, making the silliest faces, which brought her to healthy laughter, completing the image of a sweet little family, with her, her father and her mother. As she stood there, only a couple of feet away from her frozen self, she could already see what had been growing in her, accumulating, over a period of months: stress, fatigue, depression, inability. It was never more evident than now for her eyes had bags underneath, her skin had paled and her face was expressionless, nearly scary had it not been herself, once full of a sweet love and charm. She could barely remember herself that way - she could barely remember her family that way, with family dinners and laughs and jokes, hugs and kisses while watching television programs or movies together. It was a pleasant memory, but that one didn't serve to reality any longer. That life had been whisked away from her once sparkling eyes, that energy from her active self, that brilliance from her gleaming smile all in the time that everything seemed to crumble away all because of her. From that day on real true laughter had become extinct, and she could only wonder as to where real happiness went. And so there she stood, this inane and lifeless girl, for reasons she didn't understand. But her mind would not let her dwell on these thoughts as a strange noise caught her attention.  
  
There. She heard it again.  
  
Craning her neck around, she glanced at Marie who was holding her magazine sideways and peering at it closely. She wore a scarlet blush on her cheeks and then she heard the noise again.  
  
"Ehehehehehe," Marie laughed, sounding more than slightly maniacal, and Meimi had to resist the urge to hide under the couch.  
  
Sliding over, she peaked over the raven-haired girl's head. Streaked out in the magazine and blown to a large proportion was a shirtless blonde haired man. The same scarlet blush that Marie wore popped up in Meimi's cheeks. A giggled escaped her lips, giving away that she was directly behind her friend.  
  
"Meimi?!" Marie spun around, gripping the magazine tightly to her chest. "HEEEYYYY!!! THIS IS MINE!!!"  
  
A smug look passed on Meimi's face as she slid into the seat next to Marie. "Isn't that the actor who played Legolas in Lord of The Rings? You know, the blonde guy with the six pack?" As she recalled the picture, a glazed dreamy look filled Meimi's eyes that were still behind her sunglasses. It was harder to see at night with them on and the girl was trying to figure out some way to solve that problem.  
  
"Maybe.." Marie smirked innocently.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Meimi reached for the magazine as she attempted to rip it from her friend's grip but sadly, she failed.  
  
"I bought it fair and square with my OWN money! And NO, it's not a bad magazine. It just has.erm.shirtless hot guys." Blush flamed on her cheeks as she released a girlish giggle along with a dreamy expression much to the one Meimi had just recently worn.  
  
"Does Tony know you have that?" Meimi lunged for the thing again but her hands only found air.  
  
"No and if you tell him.!!" Marie threatened, raising her fists in front of Meimi's face.  
  
Meimi held out her hand. "I won't tell him if you let me look at it with you." She proposed her idea.  
  
"You got a deal." Marie gripped Meimi's hand tightly as they shook. With another giggle, they snuggled close above the magazine, each fighting to have a better view.  
  
From across the room Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed. "Girls." He then returned his attention to his book.  
  
~*~  
  
"So I have pick a place to go? But I have no clue how." Meimi winced, staring at the highway ahead of her. She was extremely nervous about having to ride her own motorcycle but now.NOW she had to LEAD the group to a new town WHILE making sure no one recognized her. She cursed Asuka Jr. under her breath before Tammy then spoke up.  
  
"Just choose a road, follow it and if you see another road you want to get off on, then get off and continue on down until you feel like stopping. Whatever appeals to you." Tammy smiled. "It's that easy." Everyone was refreshed and ready to go.  
  
"Ok." Meimi nodded. It sounded easy enough.  
  
"But before we head out." Tony mumbled so quietly she had to strain to hear him. "We have to cut your hair." Out of nowhere a sharp pair of scissors appeared in his hand. As soon as she spotted them he seemed to grab her shoulders. Meimi struggled to get free as she fought tears. She couldn't let him take her hair away now.  
  
Snip.  
  
She saw a few pieces of red hair drop to the ground. She froze. "DON'T CUT IT!!!" Her own voice surprised her at the harshness in her words. Meimi lashed out with strong fists as Tony attempted to hold her still. Her fist found contact with his lip, causing a coppery taste to fill his mouth. He let go and grabbed his lip, nursing the pain. Finding herself free, Meimi ran a few feet away as she examined her hair. He had only cut a tiny chunk off. Turning back towards him, she planted her feet down firmly. "Don't you dare cut my hair!!"  
  
Tony let go of his wound, glaring at Meimi. "So you'd rather risk US and YOU being caught by the police?! Is that more important than your long fancy red hair?! HUH? We all make sacrifices here!! You might not like it but it has to be done. It's for the best. It's for our safety AND yours." Glancing at Marie, he added. "I knew we shouldn't brought the softy along with us."  
  
Meimi looked at the group for help. Aaron was staring at the ground intently, trying not to be noticed. Tammy had found a sudden interest in a loose string on her gray sweater. Marie was chewing on her fingernail while Tony glared at Meimi, sucking on his cut lip.  
  
"Is that it? No one's going to help me.?" Meimi gave Tammy a longing look but the girl turned away.  
  
"It IS for the best." Murmured Aaron.  
  
Meimi sighed, rolling her eyes as she attempted to control her temper. The words hurt. They seemed to sting as they cut into her. She looked back at Tony. "You would never understand what it's like to kill your own parents!!! I KNEW NONE OF YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND!!!!" She spun on her heel, marching past the silent group and mounting her bike. She instantly regretted her words. Those four people that stood behind her.they knew what it was like. They knew the feelings more than anyone could have imagined. More than even she could have imagined. She knew most of the words had hurt Tammy the most and she was pained by that knowledge. She knew because behind her she could hear her friend sniffing and fighting back tears. The gravel crunching was Tony walking over to embrace the girl and comfort her. Marie was chewing harder at the nail until she hit blood and Aaron had been reduced to a small, trembling figure with clenched fists. Guilt flooded directly at her, gnawing at her every nerve. It was wrong of her to attack them like that because they were right. If she rode with them along with her long hair she would be a risk factor to being caught. She realized she had friends here too, friends who were hurt by her words because they listened to her. With her mother and father gone, she'd thought she was free of that kind of pain, but she was less free than ever. She'd never love anyone as she had her family, but others had come to her to be important to her: Tony and Marie, who gave her acceptance. Tammy, an elder sister and Aaron who respected her. Each of those people now was a potential wound. Meimi cleared her throat from the lump that had filled it. ".I'm sorry.You can cut my hair." She managed to whisper.  
  
Tammy wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "It's ok." The girl replied. Ever so slowly, the group turned around and gained their composure.  
  
Tony gave Meimi a weak smile. "Keep the hair.for now at least.ok?"  
  
"No!!" Meimi instantly refused but after receiving another glare and warning, she knew not to argue. With feelings put back into place, they all mounted their bikes. The vibration of the motorbike under Meimi sent a feeling of thrill throughout her entire body. She gripped the handlebars as she took in a deep, relaxing breath. Under her the road seemed to stretch out forever. An endless road for her to follow. Where it took her, she had no idea but she was ready to finally follow it.  
  
Smiling at her friends who returned the gesture, she faced forward. "Let's go." She spoke quietly and with another roar of engines, the group took off.  
  
~*~  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down 


	11. Open Road

One Last Breath ~By: Lauren~ O P E N R O A D The wind blew apart the strands of her red hair that were stuck together from sweat and rain as she breathed out a sigh. Up above her the gray clouds had released their pains by pouring out droplet after droplet of freezing rain. The sky was opening up to her heart as the tiny clear pieces of water tumbled through the air to collide with either Meimi, her friends or the paved road under their motorbikes. "The rain is strange." Meimi thought to herself over the hum of her bike motor. "The water is one...sort of like a family, all together in the sky but then one day the cloud rips them apart and tosses them down to earth. The rain is pulled apart into thousands of solitary teardrops as they chill while the ground grows closer and closer to them. There they splash onto trees, grass, flowers, houses, people, and tons of other things. But...they run off of the items and join again to form one. A river, a puddle, or a stream. And some of the rain is absorbed into the grass where it becomes one with the plant and it replenishes the plant. In the end...the rain returns to its home." She shrugged. The rain had soaked into her red hair, causing it to stick to her face and neck. She had her raven colored trench coat pulled tightly around her body to keep the rain from penetrating into her warm, comfy normal clothing. "I must be going insane." A rough chuckled escaped her throat. She took note of the colorful wild flowers that littered the side of the street. Spring was finally here. It was easy to think of Spring as a season of bountiful birth and new growth, life-giving water to be showered upon the lands, as if a time of joy and that was the way Meimi had thought of it before. That was her association with rain. But no longer was that now the case, as she watched the rain whip around her, for as she had decided just three days ago that rain was not a symbol of life, at least no longer was it for her. She couldn't think of rain in such a manner, for the last time she had encountered the downfall of nature's tears, it had not been for a gain of life, but a loss...  
  
Meimi frowned. She wanted to believe that sorrow would vanquish, like the rain, it'll eventually retreat. Behind her she heard Ruby sneeze. Her poor friend was getting soaked but there was nothing Meimi could do for her at the time except encourage her to bundle deeper into her backpack.  
  
"Day dreaming are we?" A voice yelled over to Meimi. She glanced to her left to find Tony driving next to her. Behind him, Marie had her arms locked tightly around him for the group knew the tricks the older boy liked to pull on his younger sibling.  
  
"Very funny." Meimi retorted, rolling her eyes at his sarcastic tone. "I'm tired and cold and wet!!"  
  
"Aren't we all?" Marie smirked while yawning, which came out looking very strange.  
  
"Why don't we just stop at the next town, ok?" Another voice hollered over the noise of the bikes and the rain. Meimi looked to her opposite side to see Tammy pulled up along her. Aaron was smiling brightly.  
  
Meimi shrugged. "Sure. We can rest." The red head breathed a sigh of joy. She was dying to rest but didn't want to say anything to slow the group down. She had no right to complain. Not after what she had said and done before. She felt a strange fatigue fall over her body as if all she wanted to do was collapse onto the floor and fall asleep immediately. Her muscles ached and her bones even seemed to ache. Her throat felt dry and tight even though all around her rain was pouring down, drenching anything it seemed to touch. Her temples throbbed with pain as a headache immediately attacked her and to top it off, her backside was numb except for her stinging tailbone that constantly bugged her. They had been riding all day, from breakfast until way past dinner as Meimi's stomach could vouch for that.  
  
"Let's turn down that exit." Tony spoke up, pointing about eight feet in front of them and to his right.  
  
"Sure." Tammy and Meimi both chorused at the same time, bringing giggles from Aaron. Meimi sniffed up her now running nose. Her body was going back and forth with trembles and then becoming freezing cold and suddenly burning hot. Her vision of the road blurred and for a moment she was afraid she would lose control of her bike but with a quick shake of her head, her vision returned to normal. It seemed as if her energy had entirely been drained. She barely remembered turning her bike to follow the others down a few alleyways and to a plain whitewashed house which sported a black tiled roof.  
  
"Where are we?" Meimi murmured. They had pulled into a black asphalt driveway and were now pushing their bikes through a gate that led into the backyard of the house. She slid off her bike and for a second she was sure her legs would crumble under her weight but a pair of strong arms caught her while another held up her bike. Her eyelids felt like a thousand pounds pushing down to close them.  
  
"Aaron, will you take her bike around back?" The voice was Tony's. It came from behind her so she was sure he was the one holding her up.  
  
"Sure." Aaron chirped up, following Tammy and Marie through the gates.  
  
One arm slid under the nook where her legs bent at her knees while the other held onto her under her shoulders. With a swift motion she was up in the air, being carried by the Italian boy. Meimi smirked. If Tammy was the jealous type she would be turning green by now but the girl knew her friend wasn't like that.  
  
"W-where are we?" Meimi stated again feebly as she watched a window pass her. Yet again, her question went unanswered. Tony was carrying her around the back. She wasn't even sure how she was able to open her mouth and speak for her body felt like a horse had sat on her. She felt as if she was on fire. The rain finally stopped splattering down on her as the group crowded under a tiny wooden porch.  
  
A loud knock on the backdoor sent pains flying through Meimi's head.  
  
"Hello?" An old woman's voice spoke. If Meimi had been paying attention she would have seen a wrinkled face peek out from a crack in the door. The woman had a mop of curly white-gray hair that framed her face and was cut very short.  
  
Tony smiled. "It's just us Georgia!"  
  
A look of recognition passed through the old woman's face before it seemed to light up with joy. "Oh Tony!! I've missed you all so dearly! I was beginning to worry when you didn't stop by in the last, what, seven months?! Come in and get out of the cold right now!!" The woman pulled the door open all the way to let out a flood of welcoming warm light.  
  
"Thanks." Tammy spoke up for the group. After they had each entered the house everyone except Tony gave the woman a tight hug while she spotted kisses on their cheeks.  
  
"Who's the new one?" Georgia smirked while she looked over Meimi.  
  
Meimi could only stare upward, looking at the mass of lines on Georgia's face. Georgia was wearing a thick cotton, light green nightdress.  
  
"This is Meimi. I think she's sick...at least she's acting like she is." Tony sighed, feeling his arms weaken after holding the girl up for so long. It wasn't that she was heavy it was just he too was tired from the ride.  
  
Georgia laid her hand upon Meimi's forehead. "My yes! She's burning with a fever! Why don't we bring her into the guest bedroom and let her sleep and I'm sure it'll pass by soon. I'll take her temperature and give her some of my old remedies. You all make yourselves comfortable and please get something to eat. Especially you Tammy, you're getting as skinny as a bean pole!!"  
  
Tammy groaned, annoying a bit by the comment but the girl could never stay mad long at the kind old woman. She was like family to them and was one out of so few people that treated them all kindly. They had grown to know her because she was an old friend of Tony's mother before she had passed away and the group constantly stopped by her home when they rode through her town. She lived by herself for her husband had passed away about seven years ago from a rare disease.  
  
Meimi felt cozy soft blankets enwrap. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep. Her mind was filled with strange dreams and nightmares as she tossed and turned throughout the night. Sometime between dreams an orange tabby cat had come to curl up at the foot of Meimi's bed. The dreams were strange, some having nothing to do with anything. Sometimes she would be running down a pathway but it was as if she was running in place and never moved. The strangest of them all was when a green frog hopped up to her and began to speak to her in rhymes. But there was one dream that stuck out to her. One single dream that she remembered and she feared she would remember it until the end of time.  
  
~*~  
  
She was standing barefoot on a black stone floor. It wasn't a polished floor like that in a home or building but it was rough black rock. All around her flames licked the air, threatening to come closer to her and burn the hairs off of her head while melting away at her skin. The heat was intense and it felt so real to her. The red and orange flames surrounded her, giving her no escape. Her breaths came in ragged as she stepped towards the firewall, holding out her left hand. She jumped back quickly as the flames dove at her skin, scorching it as her hand throbbed with very real pain.  
  
Suddenly, a voice spoke. "Meimi..."  
  
She spun around, looking everywhere for the source of the stranger's voice. No one was near her and if they were, she couldn't see past the flames.  
  
Then the voice called out to her. She looked upward. Asuka Jr.'s face was staring down at her with a scold.  
  
"Why did you run away? Why did you kill them and then leave?" He screamed at her, his large hand pointing down at her as if he was condemning her.  
  
"I...DIDN'T...MEAN TOO!!!" Meimi yelled up at him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Asuka Jr. smirked. "Liar. You run away from all that you're afraid off. You're afraid you'll see the truth and so you run like a coward. That's all you'll ever be. A coward who has nothing left for her except the open road. You'll face the truth one day and then...then you'll realize your own stupidity but when you realize it, there will be no one left for you to turn to. Murder." His words stabbed into her, ripping through her heart.  
  
She fell to her knees as tears streamed down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to fight the pain as an ear-piercing scream burst forth from her throat. The roaring of the flames ceased as it seemed that time stood still. Carefully Meimi opened her eyes. She sat on soft, warm sand as enormous waves crashed down. The cool water slipped up to caress her bare skin. A smile found its way onto Meimi's face as her racing heart calmed. Glancing into the water she found her own reflection staring back at her. Ripples broke up her image and when they calmed to form it again a horrid sight stared back at her. It was of Tammy, Marie, Tony and Aaron. They all wore orange jumpsuits with bold black words printed across the back.  
  
North Country Prison.  
  
Chains linked their ankles and wrists as their pale faces shone with agony. And then, in front of the four stood Meimi. But she wasn't clad in orange or wearing chains. She was dressed as Saint Tail and she was leading the four through a dimmed hallway in a prison. Screaming, she splashed the water and fell forward, letting the ocean water envelop her but she didn't fight for air. She simply let her body sink into the depths of the sea as a calm serene voice spoke. "You must choose your destiny."  
  
And then she awoke.  
  
~*~  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
  
That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down 


	12. Dance of Sorrow, Dreams, and Hope

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
D A N C E O F S O R R O W & D R E A M S  
  
Meimi was alone. She was surrounded by an eerie black void as she floated. She was stretched out, as she seemed to spin ever so slowly. The blackness felt cold against her skin and it made her shiver every time. She was clad in a long, lacy black dress that clashed with her brilliant red hair. She glanced around, twisting her neck, as a voice seemed to speak out to her, to call her. It was her own voice but it wasn't talking to her directly. It was as if her heart was speaking out, demanding for Meimi to listen to its true feelings, to accept what was going on and to take on the hurt headfirst. At first it was a mere whisper but as it grew, she felt the warmth and pain of the words filled her every being, their truth burning a deep scar into her soul forever. She tried to cover her ears; to make it stop but it would not cease. She had not listened before and her heart was not about to let her again lock herself away from the reality of her situation anymore. Her heart would make her listen no matter what.  
  
And so Meimi did the only thing possible. She lowered her hands as she wrapped them around her legs and pulled them to her chest. She bit her lip as she ruefully listened to her own words. She listened and at the same time she seemed to speak them out load. "I am alone. No one is here. No one cares. I am alone. I wish my life were perfect. Or maybe I'd just wish for my family and friends back. No, I can't have them back. I slaughtered my family and abandoned my friends as they rejected me. I am alone. Only in dreams could I have such a perfect life. People, who cared and loved me, now turn their backs...and I turn mine to theirs. Darkness is what I know now." She paused as she waited for icy tears to drip down her cheeks but no matter how much she wanted to release the tiny water droplets, they would not come. She kept speaking. "Do I really have a heart of stone? Why can't I be loved? I withdraw from the world. Just me in the corner. Thinking, dreading, fearing the next day. I could end it all...make it all go away...but a voice inside me yells for me to stop, holding back any actions. No. I'm too afraid to do such a deed. As horrible as I think my life is, there is something holding me back. Something that stops me every time I try. A light. A light of hope. Hope that I will be able to overcome this pain and sorrow. A hope to confront my friends and myself. A hope for the future." Thoughts of her new friends passed through her minds and for a brief moment, she smiled. Then images of her old friends brought the glimmer of happiness to an abrupt halt. "If I really did die, would anyone care? Maybe they'd simply laugh and spit on my grave. They'd forget about me within a week if they haven't already. Again, I'll be alone, under the cold earth. Just like my heart. Forever buried. Hopefully then I will be at peace. Away from my hurt and pain. I am alone." Her trembling arms gripped her legs tighter. "My soul is dry and can no longer cry. Let me be free. I cannot stand this horrible human body. Let me restart and begin again. No more lies. No more fights. No more terrible deeds. No more broken hearts. No more pain. No more sorrow. I cry out for freedom. Free from this horrible place...this world. Am I really a horrible person? Can I really snuff out my life?" She coward at her own thoughts and her words echoed around her and then...she felt a bit stronger. "No. Someone needs me. I may not know who or what. But I have a purpose. A meaning. For now, I will continue to hide my emotions. I will continue to crawl beneath the shell I have created. No one must know my true feelings. My smile is forever empty..."  
  
Her vision blurred then slowly cleared as Meimi stared upward, looking at a pale pink ceiling. Shivers crept down her spine as the recent dream faded into the dark corners of her mind. "W-where am I?" She murmured, not knowing if anyone was in the room. At first she was afraid. Afraid she was captured, that Asuka Jr. had found her and she was in some strange house. In a sense, when Meimi left and stopped being Saint Tail, Asuka Jr. had changed. He wasn't chasing after the famous and mysterious thief that had been his object of desire for quite some time. He now was chasing after Meimi. That thought warmed her heart for a brief moment but it was quickly shot away as the red head's eyes clouded with tears. She had no right to think about Asuka Jr. He wasn't a part of her life anymore. He was now gone. Forever. He was a lost memory, just like her parents were. She had to erase him, erase him from her mind and her heart no matter how painful the process. Another reason she couldn't look herself in the eyes. She felt she had no soul left for all she had done. "I'm a murder and a coward. That's what I truly am." She thought to herself. But maybe, maybe she wasn't those two things. Maybe she was just a lost, fragile soul but at that moment, Meimi couldn't see that. She only saw pain, anger, hate and sadness. That was all she felt and all she was, nothing more.  
  
"You're at Georgia's house. She's a good friend of ours." A voice answered Meimi's question.  
  
Meimi turned her head, ignoring the slightly fading headache to come face to face with Tammy.  
  
The chocolate haired girl leaned in closer, examining Meimi with worried eyes. "I need to talk to you." She quietly stated.  
  
Meimi ignored what she said for she was still slightly confused. She remembered the old woman and someone carrying her but that was about it. Besides the dreams. "How long have I been asleep?" She perused.  
  
"About a day but you'll be as good as new in a bit." Tammy replied but before Meimi could even open her mouth to speak, she continued. "I need to talk to you about your outburst a few days ago."  
  
Meimi nodded, knowing when Tammy wanted to speak about something she would keep at it until she got an honest answer. "What about it?"  
  
Tammy's eyes seemed to fill with a strange understanding, a maturity, but hidden behind it was a shadow of grief. She glanced away for a second, her gaze seemingly lost before she returned her attention to the timid girl that lay before her. She opened her mouth; obviously searching for words that wouldn't come.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Meimi spoke up, her stomach growling for food. She wanted to get out of that room, to avoid whatever was coming at her faster than a speeding train.  
  
"Meimi..." Tammy murmured her name so softly she had to strain to hear. "You can't lock yourself up in this never ending dance of sorrow. If you get caught up in this sadness you'll never escape, you have to keep a grip onto reality and truth. Don't let go or you might be lost forever. We know what you're going through all too well but it'll be ok. You can't lose yourself to despair and misery. There's too much in life to enjoy. You can't just let yourself fade away." She paused for a moment as if she was in deep thought. "...Sometimes people get so caught up in their own problems, in their own sad world that they don't notice the people around them. They don't notice other's sorrow, other's pain, other's problems that are sometimes worse than their own. They only see their own problems in front of them and they don't realize how lucky they are for certain things even if times are hard. It's selfish. Times are always hard somewhere but after a while it might just lighten up. It makes you stronger. The people just end up hurting the ones left that care for them. If you believe, one day the sadness will just vanish and you won't even realize it. No one has to go through that aching pain alone. We all understand what it's like. Look around you. People care for you." Tammy stopped, biting her lip so hard she tasted coppery blood in her mouth.  
  
Meimi froze, taking in all the words Tammy had spoken. It felt like a slap in the face, not a contemplated callous slap but a slap of realization and understanding. What Tammy spoke of...it was true in its own way. For a fleeing minute the two girls sat in a placid silence. Then Meimi said. "I think I get what you're saying Tams. I-It's j-just that lately...I've just wanted to dissolve away from everything...to disappear but then I think...if I left things would be the same. It would always be the same, whether I left or stayed. Things wouldn't change."  
  
"You don't know that. Maybe when you left you home...things changed and you just didn't see it because you weren't there. You never know." Tammy finished as she rubbed her hands nervously on her jeans. Standing up, she walked towards the door and then stopped under the pale pink doorframe. "When you're ready we've got food downstairs to eat and the bathroom is two doors down to your right." And with that, she shut the door.  
  
Meimi rolled her head back and forth while she attempted the clear her mind. Slowly she got out of bed and discovered she was clad in a pair of pink cotton pants and shirt. They were pajamas. She proceeded to enter the kitchen.  
  
"And so sleeping beauty awakens." Aaron chuckled, giving Meimi a smile as he snacked on some cereal.  
  
She shot him a glare before chuckling softly. Meimi picked up a box of Fruit Loops and began to munch on the dry cereal, savoring the taste she had not experienced in what seemed like years. The red head surveyed the area around her. The kitchen was tiny and quaint for an old woman and it was painted white with cream colored shutters on the windows. There was a plain oak table where Aaron sat eating, a magazine on science opened in front of him. Marie was in the next chair peeling an orange. She had headphones on and the lyrics that she sung indicated she was listening to her favorite CD; Avril Lavigne. Meimi couldn't help but muffle back a laugh at the girl's off-key singing. She could hear someone moving around upstairs and from the heaviness of the footsteps she assumed it was Tony. There was an open doorway that led to a living room which contained a couch, a coffee table and a TV along with thousands upon thousands of old pictures, records and other various nick-knacks. Quiet voices were coming from the room. Meimi puckered out her lower lip as she plopped down on one of the large chairs that encircled the wooden table.  
  
Aaron was too engrossed in his magazine and Marie in her music to speak to her. As she chewed on the multi-colored food she leaned back, listening to the voices. She knew it was rude to listen to other people's conversations but...well, she was bored. Of course, that didn't justify her actions but did Meimi care at this moment? No.  
  
It was Tammy speaking to Georgia.  
  
"So what do you plan to do next my dear?" That was Georgia. Meimi reminded herself to thank the kind woman later.  
  
"I truly don't know." Tammy sighed, letting out her breath.  
  
"You should make a future for yourself. All this running around, it's not good for a child. You know any of you five can stay at my house and live here." Meimi smiled at Georgia's words. She had included Meimi.  
  
"I know and I appreciate it but...I just don't think it's time. I wouldn't feel right settling down in a town." Tammy again sounded lost.  
  
"I know it's hard and no one ever said life was easy. God never gives you anything you can't handle so hang in their Tams. But...don't you have a dream?" The gentleness in Georgia's voice almost brought tears to Meimi's eyes. Yes...once Meimi had had a dream. To her, a foolish dream. A dream that had been shattered with the car glass that tragic night. She dreamt of her family living happily and there was a man by her side. A man with dark hair, gentle loving eyes for her and only her. And how he stared at her with so much affection, so much tenderness it made her feel giddy inside. But that man was gone with the wind. Lost forever, never to enter her memory again. He only stared at her with hateful, regretful, sympathetic and pathetic eyes. Meimi broke off her thoughts to hear Tammy's reply.  
  
"Yes Georgia...I do have a dream. I want to find a place to live, a place where we'll all he accepted for who we are. No one will question our past. We're just there with all of them as who we are. All five of us will live in a large white house with a little picket fence and a lush green yard filled with various colorful flowers. There'll be a beautiful cherry tree looming outside the back with a homemade wooden swing and we'll all live there together happily. No more running, no more hiding, no more junkyards or pain. Just us and our lives together...as a family. Not a messed up family...a joyful family. Sure there'll be times we will disagree or not get along but we'll work through it. We'll talk it out and things will be ok. I can just see Aaron running off to school...he should be in school...he's so smart. Marie in school, funny to think about but it would be good for her. She needs more friends her age. I'd like to see Meimi finally happy too, poor girl. She could attend school with Marie and gain more friends...forget her pain...maybe even get a boyfriend. And then....then there'd be Tony. He'll go off to college and make something out of himself." She blushed at his name.  
  
"A beautiful dream and...what about you? Where do you fit in with this elaborate plan?" Georgia whispered, causing Meimi to strain to hear.  
  
Tammy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll stay at home and take care of the house. Maybe I'll go to high school again or get a job. I want to have a family one day...a child of my own to raise rightly but not for many more years. I just want things...to be right. I want us to be happy and together. I want us to be the family none of us ever had."  
  
Meimi turned her head away, feeling guilty for listening to such a private conversation. She tried to hide the tears that brimmed her eyes and ...for once she wasn't crying because she was sad. She was crying because she wanted that dream also. She wanted to work for that future. She had a purpose...a meaning...a goal...and...a dream.  
  
~*~  
  
Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
Holding on to all I think is safe 


	13. M Y S T E R I E S

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except the plot, Tony, Marie, Aaron, Tammy, Aunt Sally and Georgia. I don't own the song "I Don't Have Anything" by Vast. So please don't sue me or else you'll only get what I have in my pockets- lint. ^_^;;  
  
One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
M Y S T E R I E S  
  
A sixteen year-old Meimi pulled up the front wheel of her motorbike as a shrill giggle of excitement escaped her throat. A gigantic grin spread from both corners of her face as she struggled to catch up to the two other bikes in front of her.  
  
Aaron and Marie both glanced back to yell there approve of her stun. Normally she would be the one leading the 'pack' but for some reason Tony had insisted he lead for 'old time's sake'. Whatever that meant.  
  
"How had time flown by so fast?" Meimi thought to herself as she followed the group. It seemed she had just joined them yesterday but now, in the blink of an eye, two entire years had gone by without her even realizing it. Most of them had matured physically and mentally but Marie was still a bit behind on the last one. Meimi was now sixteen, Tammy was seventeen, Tony was eighteen, Marie was fifteen and lastly, Aaron was fourteen.  
  
Meimi smiled to herself, her still very long silky red hair fluttering in the breeze along with her old, familiar black trench coat that flew behind her like black wings. The rest of her clothing she had grown out of and had purchased new ones. She had grown to love these people, this strange group of kids who wandered town to town. And because of them...her sadness had lessened. It wasn't a throbbing pain in her heart anymore. It was more like a dull ache. It was still there and if she wanted to, she could detect it clearly but it had changed over time and she was now able to think about her past without her eyes filling with tears and her body trembling with regrets and sorrow. She didn't wake up with a start at night, doused with cold sweat from the dreams that haunted her. In fact, she hardly dreamed at all.  
  
She remembered when she would fight with herself, saying things like, "I should have never left home! I should have never accepted that mission." She would tell herself  
  
But then another part of her would ask, "Never? Never means not meeting Tony, Marie, Tammy and Aaron. Never means not seeing the world. Never means not learning how to live again."  
  
She floored the motorbike until she was riding alongside the two other bikes. "So where are we going?" Meimi questioned for the hundredth time.  
  
"None of your business." Marie cruelly chuckled as Meimi imagined two devil horns poking out of her raven hair.  
  
"Yes it is my business!! I ALWAYS pick where we go, why the sudden change?! Was I THAT bad at it?" Meimi pleaded for an answer as she pushed the itching annoyance into the back of her mind.  
  
"Well, we just wanted a change." Aaron smirked as if he was hiding something. Their strange actions caused Meimi to feel uneasy, bringing butterflies into her stomach.  
  
"It's a surprise!!" Marie chirped suddenly, bouncing in her seat.  
  
"HOLD STILL!!" Tony snapped at his sister while he gave her a death glare. "And shut up!!" He hissed.  
  
Tammy laughed at the two while she faced forward. Her chocolate colored hair was now grown out to about two inch above her shoulders and it was currently fluttering around wildly as a chilly wild blew. She still insisted on keeping it short for reasons Meimi wasn't quite sure about but she had the feeling it had something to do with her father.  
  
Meimi rose her left eyebrow. "A surprise for me? What kind of surprise and why?"  
  
"It's nothing, forget it Meimi." Tony sighed, obviously ticked off at his younger sister for her big mouth. His black hair hung in his eyes, showing he needed a haircut. Aaron had kept his usual style as the years before and Marie's hair was now almost to her waist.  
  
Meimi shrugged, hiding her suspicion as she slipped Ruby a bit of an apple. The hedgehog squeaked with joy from her pocket inside Meimi's backpack. With the same free hands she pushed her sunglasses back up high on her nose before quickly returning it to her bike handle. Her eyes darted back and forth as Marie giggled out of the blue and it was obvious she found something very funny while she kept glancing at Meimi.  
  
Meimi raised her eyebrow as she called out to the Italian girl. "What is so funny?! Do I have something on my face? In my teeth?"  
  
"Oh.....NOTHING!" Marie retorted before turning back to face forward. Tony rolled his eyes as he sped up a bit, leaving Meimi in the dust.  
  
Tammy kept up with him as Meimi struggled keep up at their fast pace. They seemed to be in a big hurry for they hadn't even stopped for lunch yet and it was already dinnertime. Meimi's stomach could vouch for that. Tammy smiled warmly at Tony who replied with a wink.  
  
Meimi hid a tiny smile. Those two were so adorable, she just wished they would finally announce they loved each other to each other and everyone else. "They belong together." Meimi thought to herself. She once again received many suspicious looks from her friends. She sighed, shifting her aching backside in her seat as she gnawed on her wad of bubble gum. Raising her voice to a high level, she exclaimed. "WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?"  
  
And what was the answer she received?  
  
More laughs, strange looks and chuckles.  
  
Since Meimi figured no one was about to answer her question and it was useless to purse it, she just decided to let the subject drop and to just follow them wherever they were leading her. As she glanced at the trees around her, the road signs, the black asphalt and the call boxes that lined the road, and the red head got a strange sense that these roads felt strange and eerily familiar. She quickly brushed the feelings to the back of her mind. I mean, she had traveled on so many roads so it was natural that some felt the same and plus, it's not like a lot of roads look all that different...right? But for some reason...this road felt different. It WAS different. She could feel the asphalt under her bike, she could breath in the deep strong smell of pine trees, she could feel the heavy weight of an recent rain hanging in the air and it felt as if she had traveled on this road many times before. To be truthful, it scared her a bit so she did the only thing she really could think of. She forgot about the feelings and let her body melt in with the vibrations of the motorbike.  
  
They soon found a rest stop were they pitched out tents and all of them, too tired from the days ride, just went straight to sleep without any words or conversations.  
  
~*~  
  
Someone was shaking her.  
  
Meimi awoke with a start, her eyes flaring open, a startled breath leaving her lungs...and she felt the blood in her veins run cold. Her heart froze in her chest...she was...she was here...beside her sleeping bag...in the tent...kneeling there in a simple white gown, thick red hair tumbling in waves over her frail shoulders, worn fingers clutching onto Meimi's arm, dragging her from her sleep...  
  
"Meimi!!" Her mother whispered. "Get up Meimi!!"  
  
A hot, scorching wetness sprang to her eyes, creeping down her cheeks. "M...Mom..." She managed, crawling from the bed and placing her feet on the cold tent floor. Her mother's face smiled down happily with her eyes wide open and sparkling...but there was something about her that seemed strange, something that seemed wrong.  
  
"Mom" Meimi said at last. "Mom...y-you're...dead...." The last word was a whisper.  
  
Her mother paused, looking down at her daughter. Then, suddenly, she slid forward, wrapped her arms around Meimi's shoulders and she held her daughter tightly...the top of Meimi's head pressed lightly against her mother's chin. She was...she was here...but, she wasn't...she wasn't real. Meimi knew it...even as she felt the warmth of her mother's body against her own, the heat of her breath against her cheek...she knew it wasn't real.  
  
It was a dream. Meimi knew it...her mother...wasn't really there.  
  
Her mother released her, took a step back and stared up into Meimi's eyes. She smiled and reached out a hand, touching it lightly to her daughter's cheek. "Silly," she said, smiling softly. "Of course I'm really here. Just because it's a dream doesn't mean it's not real."  
  
Her mother smiled down at her daughter. "Don't worry Meimi. He'll help you." A soft giggle slipped from her lips, and Meimi watched as she grabbed onto her hands and held them loosely with care. "But, you have to love him, Meimi." She commanded, eyeing her sternly. "You have to love him." She smiled. "But, I know you will. You already do."  
  
Something stabbed into Meimi, making her draw a sharp breath. Abruptly, the world began to fade out around her, to draw her back to reality and her own bed. No...it was...ending?  
  
Her mother nodded slowly, sadly. "Yes, it's time for me to go now honey." She smiled again, sorrowfully. "You knew I had to...but it's all right, isn't it? Because, we're always together. You, father and I. We still are a family darling. In our hearts. We ALWAYS are."  
  
"No..." Meimi whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "No...d-don't leave me mommy...don't leave...you just came...after t-two years...DON'T LEAVE!!"  
  
"I know it's hard honey but I have to go. You're a strong girl. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but...I was unable to. You never were close enough for me to reach you until now." Her mother replied softly. "What did she mean by that?" Meimi wondered but her thoughts ended quickly. She was fading...drifting away into the darkness...leaving her...leaving her forever...!! "I have to go." Her mother almost whispered. Meimi's throat almost immediately tightened, feeling a strangeness to her mother's words, making her want to scream that what she expected wasn't true, but by the broken way Meimi returned her mother's stare and the hopelessness that flooded her eyes, it only came to be an evident inevitable. Her mother's face softened with the look a mother could only give her daughter. A look saying she would never changed having a child, how she raised her daughter, a look telling her child to live, a looking saying she loved her daughter with all her being. "If your happy days are ruined, well...if they're destroyed...then just build them up again." "NO! Why do you have to leave? You are here mom!! You are so close I can FEEL you...why do you have to go? Why did you have to...have to...die..." Meimi stopped. Something had changed suddenly.  
  
She felt the change in the very deepest part of her heart, felt it explode in the dark spot of her mind, the very core of her soul. It...it was them. Her parents. She was changing, growing, expanding, learning, living...but, always growing...always growing. As she looked at her mother for that one, last, fleeting instant, she saw that she was beautiful in her crisp while gown, the one from the cherry blossom picture. Her red hair was in curled wisps, framing her face. Her lips were painted a glistening pink and she looked down at Meimi, speaking soft warm words in a voice she'd never heard. But the voice she knew, unmistakably, was her mother's.  
  
They were strange words...words that didn't make sense, words that made her frown, question, wonder...but, words that, somehow, somewhere, struck a chord...words that MEANT something somewhere within her.  
  
"Don't cry, my lovely little girl. One day you'll understand it's not your fault. It never was. He'll help you see that." The woman before her whispered, and she felt those soft fingers brush against her face, warm, strong arms holding her close. "Don't cry...my Meimi."  
  
Then, it all faded...and she woke up. Hot tears stained her face. She felt the presence gone. Was it just a dream? But it felt so real. And why did she say she could only visit her now? Why couldn't she before? Who was she talking about? Who was Meimi supposed to love? Who would free her from this horrible pain? Who would help her? Why was the gang acting so strange to her lately? Where were they taking her? All the mysteries filled her mind up with confusion, which quickly turned to anger. She wanted answers and she wanted them now...and yet when she went to shake Tammy awake and demand what was going on, she found herself unable to. Something inside her stopped her and she knew...she knew she would have to wait for the questions to be answered. She would have to be patient.  
  
~*~  
  
I stood on mountaintops  
  
That overlooked the world  
  
I can't find anything  
  
Except a void inside  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Oh my gosh, I love you guys so much. I NEVER expected this much attention for my ficcy. Want to know something funny? This story first started off as a 'going to be' 1 chapter fanfiction but then I decided to divided up the song to make it a bit longer and suddenly I got ideas and it's this big story! But along with that....I've realized that I'm now OUT OF SONG LYRICS TO USE!! *twitches* Not very hard to believe but....yeah. So I've been searching for a new song, tell me if you think it fits or not! Thanks so much again! *hugs* You all rock!!  
  
Meimi: FINALLY I GET A CHANCE TO TALK!! LAUREN! You're like killing me and ruining my life! *cries*  
  
Lauren: Ehehehehe....! Sorry! But it's for the story! A good cause!  
  
Asuka Jr: *grabs Meimi protectively and hugs her* Leave my poor Meimi alone!!! And WHY am I barely in this fanfic?! I demand an answer or else I'll call my lawyer and find a reason to sue you!  
  
Lauren: *falls to the floor, cherry petals fly past her, reaches out to Asuka Jr.* NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Then I can't buy more anime and Saint Tail comics!! I NEED WHAT LITTLE MONEY I HAVE SAVED!!  
  
Asuka Jr: MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAA!!!  
  
Lauren: OH YEAH ASUKA!! *flames rise around her* If you don't be patient and nice I'll pair you up with LINA!!  
  
Asuka Jr.: GAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *runs and hides*  
  
Meimi: I'm sick of always crying and being depressed! Plus those motorbikes are dangerous!!!!  
  
Lauren: Oh my gosh. *rolls eyes* Just shut up and read the story! *grabs Asuka Jr. and Meimi by the shirt collar, dragging them off away* There, much better! Peace and quiet! 


	14. The Cruel Fates

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
T H E  
  
C R U E L  
  
F A T E S  
  
Meimi groaned as she flopped back down into the moist grass.  
  
"GET UP!" Tony order, obviously very inpatient and annoyed at the younger girl. "We NEED to get to the town SOMETIME today! Didn't you get ANY sleep last night?" He demanded. Behind him Aaron and Tammy were calming waiting by the bikes while Marie made a last minute run to the bathroom.  
  
Meimi frowned. "No." Her groggy voice managed to reply. And it was the truth. After she had awaken from that strange dream she had been unable to get back to sleep while an uneasy feeling grew in her heart. She had finally gotten to sleep only to be woken up a minute later by Tony.  
  
"How can she ride her bike in that condition? She'll fall asleep and crash!" Marie exclaimed as she surveyed Meimi, who was curled up in the grass now with her eyes shut tightly behind her sunglasses.  
  
"Great." The Italian boy threw his hands up into the air as he muttered curses under his breath. He paced back and forth, wearing down the brownish- green grass under him quickly.  
  
"I've got an idea." Tammy spoke up. "Maybe Marie can drive Meimi's bike and she can ride double with her or with Tony!! You do know how to ride, right Marie?"  
  
Marie nodded yes.  
  
"There! Problem solved! You should use your head more often Tony." Tammy chuckled, grinning ear to ear while she crossed her arms.  
  
"Something you haven't talented." He shot her a glare as he clambered onto his bike.  
  
Tammy snickered. "He's not a morning person." She murmured as she helped Meimi to her feet. Tammy helped Meimi climb onto Tony's bike and to latch her arms around his waist. She then joined Aaron while Marie started up Meimi's bike. The roaring noise of the engine was beginning to give Meimi a throbbing headache but it didn't matter for soon she was sound asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Golden rays of sunlight pierced through the clouds, shining directly on Meimi's face without pity. She moaned quietly before opening her eyes. "W- Where are we now...?" She stated while sitting up, her face remaining completely clueless.  
  
"We're here." Aaron replied, waving his hand in the air in front of his nose. "And brush you're teeth, you've got majorly bad morning breath, or should I say afternoon breath?"  
  
The response he gained was a quick roll of her eyes mixed in with a glare. "I repeat, where are we?" She looked at her surroundings. They were in yet ANOTHER junkyard and she was seriously getting sick of old rusty cars. It was pretty much the same as before, torn up couches, cars to sleep in, dirt for a floor along with some spots of old grass that attempted to grow and some forest-like area that surrounded them. The junkyard must have been smack dab in the town or at least near it for she could hear the distance honking of cars and the chatter of people out doing people-like stuff.  
  
"I'm not really sure about the name of the town but the group thought you'd like it here. It's our surprise for you! Maybe you don't remember it but this is the exact day you joined our group two years ago!" He hugged her quickly with a smile. "We're lucky we have you!! So any ways, we thought we'd pick out a quiet, nice, serene town that you'd enjoy and it would sort of be like a vacation and this ended up being the spot. The ocean isn't too far off so we can go there sometime too! It was Tammy's suggestion because she came here a few years ago and also she said this was where the famous thief Saint Tail used to work too! Isn't that so cool?! Maybe we'll get to meet her!!" Aaron chirped with excitement.  
  
Meimi felt her heart stop beating.  
  
"I-I'm...h-h-ho...me...." She thought, her eyes wide.  
  
"If you like Saint Tail so much why don't you marry her?!" Marie smirked, poking Aaron in his stomach.  
  
"Be quiet!!" He retorted, both of them not noticing Meimi's gapping mouth or her wide eyes but then again, her sunglasses blocked them from view.  
  
"But I haven't heard much about her in like, forever." Marie said, adding herself into their conversation.  
  
Tears brimmed the silent girl's eyes but they were quickly blinked away. "W- What d-do I do? I c-can't just...run away again. The o-others thought I'd e- enjoy being here...but they have no idea...what I left behind here."  
  
"Yo, Meimi! Anyone home?! You ok?" Tammy's hand waved in front of her face. Meimi blinked for a moment before regaining her composure.  
  
"Yeah. I-It's just...." Meimi murmured, afraid of what to say or what to tell.  
  
"What?" Tammy gave her a quizzical look while in the background Aaron, Marie and Tony were now bickering.  
  
"I left....I left this place. Everyone...got tired of me and I h-had nothing left...so I ran away...I ran...and n-now I'm h-here a-again...I'm b- back..." Meimi whispered so Tammy had to strain to hear. She was absently staring ahead. "The fates must hate me. First that incident at the cafe long ago and now THIS?! I CANNOT GET AWAY FROM THIS DAMN PLACE NO MATTER HOW MUCH I RUN!!!!" She thought to herself before she realized that Tammy was still silently staring at her. Meimi blinked, then slowly spoke. "...Have you ever been in a crowd but felt alone, Tammy?"  
  
Meimi's rambling voice was fading as she spoke, but Tammy could still catch every word. Leaning back, Tammy stared sadly up at the sky.  
  
"Always." Tammy whispered, not sure if Meimi heard her or not. Speaking louder, she blinked out the tears that layered her eyes. "Do you want to leave? We can if you want."  
  
This was it. This was Meimi's one chance not to run away. Not to be a coward. She had only one thing she desired to do in this lonely town and then, then she wouldn't be tied down to it and she could leave, free of all ties. She had to visit her parent's grave. She was too afraid, to ashamed to say good-bye to them when she left but now...now she was being given a second chance. She could say how sorry she was for murdering them. She could free herself from the guilt, pain and regret that was now well hidden inside herself. Slowly, Meimi shook her head no. "We'll stay." She coldly spoke. She thought to herself. "I was wrong mother...father. Always trying to run away from hard and miserable things...I now know that there are times when you have to fight even if it's hard and miserable. But I do not want to forget to smile. A smile can become the strength to help many people..." She closed her fists with determination. Meimi would do what must be done and then flee with her true friends. She would be free. A tiny smile passed on her face but was quickly replaced with a frown caused by nervousness. Curious to see what had changed in the place she had once referred to as home, Meimi stood up, surprising Tammy.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk. Be back in a little bit." Meimi have to force herself to take every little step, using all of her will power. What is she saw someone she used to know? What if she ran into her Aunt Sally? What if they had...forgotten about her? Meimi shook her head. "Who cares if they forgot about me? I'll be glad if they did, the better for them AND me." She tried to tell herself although she wasn't quite sure she had convinced herself. Part of her seemed to be saying. "Would anyone from home care of I died? Would anyone cry? Would they be happy if I lived and returned home?" Pushing back the thoughts, Meimi stepped onto a cement sidewalk. She was clad in tall, slimming black boots with a thin heel that ran up to her knees. With that she was wearing a short white skirt along with a white tank top that sported the word "Angel" across the front in silver sparkle letters. Over that she wore her well-used black trench coat that was beginning to gray. Her red hair flowed behind her while her black sunglasses shielded her eyes. Most normal people would be slightly afraid at this sight but her warm smile comforted them a bit. She turned a corner to find the familiar cherry tree, the one she had seen the day she left, by the lake in full bloom, sending thousands of pale pink blossoms into the water and the grass. She paused, resting her body against a railing that separated the park from the street. For a brief moment, she relaxed, feeling her body come to a calming peace staring at the lonesome yet beautiful sight. The once withering solitary tree had grown enormous, sprouting lots of large branches that seemed to reach out to the sky while the old roots were planted firmly into the ground. Meimi smiled at the familiar sight. For once it felt good to see something she had not seen in such a long time. A slightly warm breeze picked up, sending a group of the petals flying around Meimi, lifting her hair up to mix with the pink blossoms. When it settled down, Meimi noticed that she now had the things stuck and tangled throughout her hair. Grumbling a few choice words she promptly began to comb them out with her fingers. A few blossoms landed in the lake and floated along the top, sending ripples every which way. She smiled. Surprisingly...it sort of...felt nice...to be home. She still hurt, yes, but right now it wasn't that bad. If she saw the familiar people she had once known though, she was sure it was going to hurt a lot worse. Turning away from the park, Meimi picked up her pace down the sidewalk. Soon she came to a stoplight where she waited impatiently for it to change.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. sighed, scratching the back of his head as he strutted down the street. Lina was yet again latched onto his arm. He swore the girl was like a leech or something- she never let go of him!!! Behind him Seira and Sawatari were walking, holding hands and talking quietly. He blinked, running his free hand through his hair. His eyes stayed locked on the pathway in front of him but he was forced to look up as they came to a stoplight, waiting to cross the street. Around him a crowd had grown. "This is what you get for going shopping on Saturday." He grimly thought. Across the street an equal amount of people had gathered. Finally, the electric sign signaled the group of people to cross the street.  
  
"So are you both going to the school dance together tomorrow night?" Seira spoke up to Asuka Jr. and Lina as they crossed.  
  
Asuka Jr. shrugged.  
  
"Of course we are!!" Lina exclaimed happily.  
  
Asuka froze.  
  
His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of his eye. The hair had fluttered dangerously close to his face, causing him to breathe in a strange scent. A scent he knew. A scent he hadn't smelled for two entire years. He spun around, searching for her face, searching for the person he KNEW he saw, searching for what he had lost two years ago, searching for what he desired most.  
  
But his eyes only met the backs of people, none even with red hair.  
  
He couldn't look much longer as Lina dragged him forward. She didn't notice that he was trembling. "D-Did I j-just imagine that...? B-But it felt so real...I-I could smell her...I could almost touch her hair...It HAD to be her...!!" Asuka Jr. told himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"T-That was close!!!!" Meimi quietly screamed to herself as she crouched down low into a nearby alley. "I can't let my guard down." She whispered to Ruby who squeaked with joy. "Maybe YOU want to see them but I DON'T." She warned the hedgehog. "We'll stay here a bit longer, I don't want to take chances."  
  
But inside Meimi's mind, the words kept repeating themselves. "Tomorrow's school dance. Tomorrow's school dance..."  
  
~*~  
  
I went to places where  
  
I could forget your name  
  
I can't find anything  
  
Except a void inside  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: I'm SO evil, aren't I?! What will happen next, hmmm?! Ehehehehe =) I like to mess with everyone in the story. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Meimi: I'm going to kill you Lauren!! Why must I return home when I FINALLY got over leaving?! WHYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!  
  
Lauren: ^_____^ 'Cause I said so and I'm the author! Weeeeeeeee, I have the power to do anything! I can even make Asuka Jr. appear in drag!  
  
Asuka Jr.: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Wearing a bright pink, frilly, lacy dress with matching shoes, purse and hair ribbon. Make up decorates his face.*  
  
Meimi: O...ok!! I-I'll be good!! *cowers*  
  
Lauren: HEHEHEHHEEHE! Being evil is FUN! 


	15. Running After The Wind

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
R U N N I N G  
  
  
  
A F T E R  
  
T H E  
  
W I N D  
  
"Let's go in here!!" Lina exclaimed, dragging the group over to a bookstore.  
  
"I'm going to stay here." Asuka Jr. replied, planting his feet firmly on the sidewalk. He KNEW he had saw her, I mean, it had to be her, didn't it? How many times had he dashed after red heads only because he imagined it was Meimi? How many times did he woken up in a panic from dreaming of her? How many phone calls had he received from people saying they had seen a girl that matched the description of Meimi? How many times had he been let down? Too many.  
  
After he had first sent out a missing person description of Meimi he had gotten many phone calls from people claiming they had saw a girl much like her. But every time he got a phone call it was from a different town and then another one and another one. How could he find someone if they were constantly moving? After a while the phone calls thinned and people gradually forgot about the missing girl. He hadn't received a call about her in a year or so. He knew it was foolish and stupid. He knew it was hopeless but yet...somewhere in his heart he had to keep pushing himself. He had to find her, no matter how long it took. Why? Asuka Jr. wasn't quite sure. He only knew he had to find her but...lately he had been full of despair. Not lately, more like forever. He felt hopeless. Asuka Jr. leaned against the cold brick of the outside of the building while the others disappeared into the rows and rows of books. He lifted up his hands, resting them behind his head as he glanced around. A woman with brown frizzy hair walked by followed by a larger bald man. Asuka snorted. "I'll never find her. I must be going crazy...but it felt so real. The other times I acted on impulse if I saw something familiar but this time...this time it was different. It was as if I could FEEL her there. Oh, I don't know." He bit his lip, letting his thoughts calm. "I should have never let her go that day..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Think it's safe yet Ruby?" Meimi asked her hedgehog, tired of being cramped next to a garbage can that did not smell very lovely. Ruby squeaked, telling Meimi she thought it was all clear. "I can't believe I saw him. I mean...I saw them all. Seira and Sawatari look really cute together. I'm g-glad there happy...together. And Asuka Jr. was with Lina. They looked happy together also...carefree...such a cute couple." Meimi didn't understand why but it hurt to think of them together. But why did she feel she had some mysterious claim to him? She had left him years ago. He meant nothing to her. She had blocked him from her mind, from her heart. So why did it feel as if she was burning with jealousy? Why did her heart race at his sight while it also throbbed in seeing them together? The Meimi that belonged to this town had died along with her parents. She no longer existed and neither did these strange feelings. At least, that was what she told herself. Her body seemed to tremble with confusion. "I hate you Asuka Jr." She repeated in her mind. "I will only visit my parents and that is all. That is what I must do here and that is only what I can do." But the red head didn't notice the tears dripping down her cheeks or her sunglasses fogging up.  
  
Ruby squeaked with concern at Meimi's silence and actions, asking if something was wrong.  
  
But Meimi never said a word; she was too stubborn to admit that something was wrong, that something bothered her. Too stubborn for her own good to do more than just sit and silently suffer, taking it without a grumble and letting Asuka Jr. live his own life...no matter how much she wanted to be part of it. But that was just the thing...she was too stubborn to forget him. Actually, stubborn wasn't the word for it once. Afraid, maybe scared... unwilling, all mixed up with terror. For once, it was more than one word. For once, it was several. And what if he didn't return her feelings? Was she too stubborn to see the truth? Standing up, although her knees were shaking, Meimi emerged from the alleyway, briskly walking down the street in the direction she had come.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. rolled his eyes. They were taking F O R E V E R!! Most likely because of Lina. He sighed, glancing at his surroundings once again. He crackled his knuckles then turned to his left, staring down the sidewalk. About a block and a half away he spotted a red haired girl clad in black walk around a corner.  
  
His heart beat faster. It thumped so hard inside of him it seemed to drown out his hearing as he lifted up his feet, not conscious of his actions. He sprinted in the direction he had seen the girl, zigzagging through confused people.  
  
"WAIT!!!" He called after her, turning the corner to see her blurred figure round yet another corner up ahead of him. He cursed himself for being lazy as his breath came in ragged and uneven. In fact, ever since Saint Tail's disappearance also he hadn't really been much of a detective. The force had given him quite some time off until he felt ready to return. He came back but he didn't have the same passion for it as he had back when Saint Tail was around. In the back of his mind, it seemed to fit together; both of the girls disappearing, Meimi and Saint Tail, but it could also be just a strange coincidence. Saint Tail quit stealing from guilt of causing an accident and Meimi ran away...because, well, he couldn't put it into words but he knew she had to heal. He just wished she could have done it a much different way than leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi's heart raced as her boots clicked on the cement. She ran down a narrow street as she tried to ignore Asuka Jr.'s calls behind her.  
  
"STOP RUNNING!!!!!" Asuka Jr. called after the girl. He still wasn't sure if it really was Meimi but something in his heart...something told him it could be her.  
  
It seemed so much like then. Like that horrible day. He was chasing after her and she was running. What if she hurt someone else? What if she killed someone again? Memories of that day, memories she had locked away in her mind, never to be seen again, came back in full force. The smashing and crunching noise of the car filled her ears, blocking out all other sound. Inside her mind flashed the image of the flipped car, a dead figure hanging from its seat, held back by the seatbelt. Glass and metal was everywhere. Blood. Screams. Rain. The dark sky. Only one headlight shining faithfully. Pain. Agony. Regret. Grief.  
  
Murder.  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes as she was reminded again why she had left this town. Why she would never show her eyes to anyone again.  
  
Asuka Jr. was beginning to gain speed. He was getting closer. Meimi lunged through a couple of people then made a quick right, cornering herself in an alleyway that was blocked by a metal fence.  
  
She had no where to go. She was corner.  
  
An idea sprung into her head. Jumping up at the fence, Meimi grabbed hold of the metal wires, ignoring the pain it caused as the wire pushed into her skin. She pushed both feet into two holes as she clambered upward. She could hear his voice getting closer, his footsteps growing louder as he neared the alleyway.  
  
Her footing slipped. She began to fall down but her trustworthy hands shoved themselves into two circles, letting the wire draw blood as Meimi hung by those two hands. She definitely was getting rusty at things like this. She pulled her feet back up, letting them find some reliable grip as she climbed up the fence, pulling her body over the top.  
  
"MEIMI!!!!!!!!!!!" Asuka Jr. screamed as he turned the corner, dashing into the alley.  
  
Meimi dropped to the ground, turning her back to him before he could see her face. She sprinted forward, disappearing down a tiny pathway and then out into the town once again. And she ran. She ran even though she felt her legs would collapse. All she was seeking for was the safety of the junkyard.  
  
~*~  
  
"ASUKA JR.!! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?" Lina yelled as she, Seira and Sawatari ran up to Asuka, all of them gasping for air.  
  
"I-I saw her..." He murmured, the right corner of his mouth lifted up a bit in a lopsided smile. "...I saw her..."  
  
"WHO?!" Lina stamped her foot with annoyance.  
  
"Her." Asuka Jr. looked down at the ground. "But I let her get away again..."  
  
"Stop chasing after your stupid invisible phantoms Asuka! MEIMI-IS-GONE!! IT'S BEEN TWO WHOLE YEARS!! WHY would she bother coming back NOW?! Wake up to reality. Meimi's left and she's NEVER coming BACK!!" Lina hissed. She was so frustrated with that boy. Every time it seemed they would be getting along fine, both of them in a happy relationship, he would think he saw Meimi or he would mention something about her until Lina couldn't stand it. It was as if Meimi was ghost, always haunting them. Even though she was gone, Lina could never escape her grasp.  
  
"She is back. She HAS to be back." Asuka Jr. glared at her angrily, clenching his fists. "I SAW HER!!!! WHY can't you just BELIEVE ME?!" He pushed past Lina, fleeing down the street and to the safety of his own home.  
  
"She is never coming back..." Lina let her hands fall limply to her sides. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Seira gently laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Sometimes...you have to let go."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Lina spun on the nun, glaring at her and Sawatari.  
  
"It hurts...but it's for the best." Seira finished. Sawatari gently clasped her hand as they walked forward and continued down the street.  
  
"We're getting ice cream, my treat. Want to join us? I'll try a picture of you if you want!" Sawatari invited Lina, grinning ear to ear as if nothing had happened as he tried to cheer Lina up.  
  
"No thanks." Lina turned and trudged down the opposite way.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi slammed the car door shut, locking herself in the small metal box. "How ironic. My parents died in a car accident and here I sleep in cars almost all the time." She snorted a resentful laugh. Outside, she could hear quite voices. Her eyes had grown cold, showing nothing near love or caring but no one could see this.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Marie questioned Tammy with concern. Meimi had just stormed through the lot of them and then locked herself away in the nearby car.  
  
"Yeah, she will. She just needs time." Tammy replied, biting into an apple.  
  
"I hear there's a dance tomorrow for a nearby Catholic school. I say we raid it." Marie changed the subject quickly, her face lighting up with a mischievous grin of pleasure. "It is quite the talk among the students I passed while I was checking out this place. You were right Tams, this town really is nice..."  
  
Meimi opened the car door with determination in her eyes which, as always, where hidden by two pieces of black plastic. "I'll come with you guy." She coldly stated.  
  
The two girls nodded at her and then tossed her an apple.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't have anything  
  
Because I don't have you  
  
I don't have anything  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: The most complicated things in life besides falling in love would have to be the thoughts that run through someone's head while it's happening.  
  
Meimi: *nod* I agree.  
  
Lauren: And now...it's almost 1 A.M. so if I keep typing I might just ramble on. "Lina spun on the nun" Hehehe...I busted a rhyme just in time! I'm a poet and I didn't know it!  
  
Meimi: *rolls eyes* Time for you to go to bed. *drags Lauren away by shirt collar* 


	16. S C A R S

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
S C A R S  
  
Meimi wore her usual pair of boots but it wasn't like she had much of a selection for they were the only shoes she owned. She slipped on long jean skirt with a pink tank top for a change. Her lengthy red hair was pulled back and braided while she pinned the braid to the top of her head. She slipped on a gray baseball cap over the hair incase she spotted someone she knew while her convenient sunglasses were over her eyes. Meimi decided to lead the group around the town a bit and then tonight they were planning to have some fun. Tammy was the first to pop out of a nearby car clad in a pair of jean pants and a red short sleeved shirt. Behind her followed Marie who wore white pants and a blue tank top. From another car Tony emerged in baggy jean pants and a white undershirt with a green button up shirt over. Aaron came out wearing khaki shorts and an orange shirt. He too wore a baseball cap.  
  
"Now we look just like a bunch of normal kids." Marie frowned. "Not that I want to or anything."  
  
"Oh be quiet! It looks good on you!" Aaron interrupted her. Marie's cheeks filled with a mild blush but it quickly faded away.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. stepped through the streets, his eyesight still a bit blurry from his sleepless night. He grumbled as he looked over the list of groceries his father had ordered him to purchase. He glanced to his left and noticed a group of people that he had never seen before. It was a small group made up of three females and two males. A girl with chocolate colored hair was caring a bag of food, while the two males were looking around the place. A girl with black hair appeared to be arguing with a woman wearing sunglasses. His heart beat faster. She had a bit of red hair poking out of her hat. Except it...seemed different than Meimi's. It was lighter from obvious days in the sun, and, from the appearance of having a hat on, he assumed it had been cut extremely short. And if it was Meimi he had seen yesterday, well, she had longer hair. He couldn't see much else of her for she had on a hat and sunglasses. She was on the taller side with her boots but Asuka Jr. didn't notice her shoes. He snorted. This girl was much too feminine and womanly looking to be Meimi. The woman with the shades looked like she was showing them around now. She walked around with smooth motions and grace. Then she turned around and faced them and told them something he couldn't hear. He saw everyone nod and walk off. The girl with brown hair went off with the other girl while the two boys ran off in the opposite direction. The other woman however stayed where she was. She looked around almost like if she was in memory lane or something. She then walked over and looked at a stand that was selling some fruit. Asuka Jr. started to study her; oblivious to the fact he was frozen in place and staring. Her face had beautiful and delicate features but some of them were covered up along with her eyes under the black shades. She had a beautiful figure and was standing, leaning over the table, examining some of the food.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi had told the group to do what ever they wanted as long as it's nothing bad. She had seen old familiar faces of people that had now become strangers to her. The town itself hadn't changed bit but for some reason it felt so different to her. It might have been because she was different now. Then she felt a pair of eyes burning though her. She immediately turned around to find a man of her age looking at her. He seemed a bit taller than she did but from her boots, she towered about an inch over him. He had black unruly hair, which went nicely with his tanned skin and green eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, tennis shoes and a white shirt with a light blue jacket over. She hadn't seen him here before. "Why is he staring at me...Hmmm...I wonder." She started to walk towards him. When she was right in front of him he smiled at her. That smile, she hadn't seen anything like that in her entire life. He really was handsome, she could tell he had muscles even though his clothes didn't show much. However, even with that in her mind she still had that expressionless look on her face. She listened to him as he spoke to her. His voice was rich, smooth, and gentle but it had a hint of roughness to it. He seemed so...familiar and yet when she stared at him she knew he could only be one person. Even if he looked so different, acted so different, it was the same person she had once knew.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, the woman looked at Asuka Jr. His heart skipped a beat. She started to walk up to him with a look on her face, of what he could see, that he could have sworn looked like curiosity. He stayed frozen where he was. She was standing right in front of him. She just stood looking at him.  
  
Asuka Jr. smiled at her. Then he spoke "So who are you? I've never seen you before."  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." Meimi quickly replied. She had to bite on her lip to prevent breaking out into laughter. She couldn't believe she was staring Asuka Jr. down and he didn't even realize it was her, especially after what had happened the day before. But apparently her disguise was either very well done or he was just too tired to notice.  
  
"Well I'm Asuka Jr. So who are you?" He said as he offered her his hand so she could shake it.  
  
Meimi then saw him offer her his hand. She made it look like she never looked at his hand as she spoke. "I'm no one that has to do with you, that's for sure." Meimi replied bitterly before she walked away.  
  
Asuka Jr. watched her leave.  
  
And Meimi could feel his eyes on her as she left. Why had she gotten so angry? She wasn't sure but just knowing his eyes were staring her down, trying to see past her mask, past her sunglasses, into her soul, scared her. She couldn't let him find her. Just like when she was Saint Tail. She couldn't let him catch her. And he wanted to see into her eyes. He wanted to find her. She couldn't let him break through all she had built up over two years. She couldn't let herself be sucked into the town again. If she did, she would surely be stuck their forever. Meimi couldn't let herself find the pain again. She couldn't let Asuka Jr. know the truth anymore than what he already knew. It had taken so long, the walls, the masks, and the sunglasses. They weren't just two things of plastic covering her eyes from the sun. They were so symbolic to the red head and held so much meaning she was sure no one would be able to understand. Meimi hated her eyes. When she looked into the mirror she could still see all the pain she had suffered inside, she could see that she was innocent and kind, but she didn't want to see that. She wanted to see the monster she had created inside of her. She wanted to see her anger and hate for the world, but she knew that when that thought would pass her mind she would know how lonely and sad she was.  
  
~*~  
  
Seira and Sawatari were sitting on one of the benches at the local park. It was sunny and warm. They were watching the usual kids playing on the playground. Seira blissfully remembered when she and Meimi used to run over and play together on those same swings. Back then everything had been perfect with nothing wrong, that's how they all thought everything in life would be. Perfect. But none of them had ever thought it would change until that day. Seira tried to stop thinking about that topic. It would always bring tears to her eyes and she didn't want to cry again in front of Sawatari. Oh how much help he had been after Meimi disappeared. He would always be by her side, holding her when she cried, keeping her mind off Meimi by distracting her with things to do and so much more. She really did love him. And she was pretty sure he loved her...at least he acted like he did. They had never officially spoken their feelings but anyone could sense it in the air around them. Seira was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Sawatari speak.  
  
"When do you think Meimi will ever come back?" He whispered quietly, leaning back into the wooden seat.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not even sure if she wants to come back." She answered. Seira lowered her head, frowning. It had been two years and yet she still had a tiny bit of hope left. She lifted her head up, scanning the whole park and to the street. People littered the streets doing their usual things of shopping, talking and going places. Everyone was so busy with someplace to be. "People need to stop and smell the roses." The nun thought to herself. Suddenly, she saw someone. Someone who wasn't there a moment ago. Someone...a bit...familiar. Seira's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Just across the street was a sixteen-year-old woman with a hat on and sunglasses. She could faintly see some red hair protruding from the hat. She was leaning against a building wall with her hands behind her head. She was looking directly at them.  
  
"It's Meimi!!" She heard Sawatari shout next to her. Seira turned, staring at Sawatari. He saw her too? Seira was already standing, looking at her lost friend. The blonde boy stood up next to her. He knew what she was going to do next; she was going to race to her friend. But the question was what would Meimi do? If it truly was Meimi? Just at that moment Seira did what Sawatari knew she was going to do. She raced towards Meimi. But before she could take her third step a truck passed by and Meimi was...gone. Was it an illusion? She wasn't quite sure. It seemed like it looked like Meimi but then again...she also looked very different and had a very different style also. But then again, it didn't surprise Seira one bit; after all, Meimi wasn't the same anymore. Maybe it was an illusion...maybe it wasn't. Seira and Sawatari both weren't very sure but with what Asuka Jr. had claimed, it seemed like their long lost friend had arrived home. Or at least back to the town where she was born.  
  
~*~  
  
After Meimi's 'run in' with Asuka Jr., well she couldn't call it much of a run in because he didn't recognize her, but she had left and was wandering the streets. She was walking towards the park. She needed to see if they had done to anything to it during her leave of absent besides what she had seen the day she had returned. And for some reason she felt at peace when she stood with that lone cherry tree because she felt so much like that tree. Trying to reach out and grow in a place it didn't belong. Growing all alone with no one else by its side except for a lake to feed off of. No one noticing it except to carve scars into its bark, scars that would always be printed there even after new bark covered the markings. Meimi was just like that tree. Alone except for a few little lakes to live off of. Trying to fit in where she didn't belonged. Trying to find herself while thousands of scars were marked inside on her heart. Trying uselessly to heal them, to make them go away although it is hopeless. They are always there. After years and years they would always be there. Maybe not seen, but there.  
  
When Meimi got to the park, she saw two people she knew very well. Seira and Sawatari. They were just sitting on a bench, staring at the clouds, talking and watching the passing people. Meimi leaned against the wall of the building and placed her hands above her head, protecting her skull from the rough bricks. She smiled. It was more of a regretful, sorrowful smile but to her it was still a smile. "They sure have grown up. Well...duh, what was suppose to happen to them over the last two years I've been away?" She thought to herself. "They really are such a cute couple. Amazing I never saw it before not until...now. You've really changed into a woman...and a wonderful person Seira." Meimi could now feel tears stinging her eyes by just looking at her dear friend. That was some person she truly regretted leaving behind.  
  
Then she saw them look at her. Meimi froze, unsure of whether to stay there or not. But for one thing, she made sure her face was as expressionless as possible. She wanted to run to them but she held back. She couldn't run to her friends. They had changed. They had pushed her away in her time of need back then. They didn't understand. They never understood. They only felt pity to her afterwards. At least, that was what Meimi told herself. She couldn't come to face them. She was too ashamed of herself. Of everything, the car accident, the deaths, and her leaving.  
  
She saw Seira run towards her. "No! Seira...please don't!!" But even with the cries in her mind, Meimi still remained the same. Just then, a red truck was passing by her. Meimi quickly ran and grasped onto the corner of the side. She made sure that the driver of the truck didn't see her, for if he did, she was in for some major trouble. When Meimi finally passed two blocks she jumped off, landing painfully on her feet. She knew she had grown some attention to herself so she didn't bother to stick around.  
  
Soon she found herself back in the junkyard, lying alone on one of the old beaten couches she had claimed as her own.  
  
"Back so early?" Meimi heard someone ask. She leaned upward to see Tammy.  
  
"Yeah. Had some close calls. Jeez, it seems like I can't go anywhere without seeing someone I know." Meimi chuckled, moving over to make room for Tammy. "And why are you back so early? Where's Marie?"  
  
"We ran into Tony and Aaron so Marie stayed with them. I didn't really feel like walking around anymore or shopping so I came back here." Tammy sat down next to Meimi, stretching out her sore limbs.  
  
"Hey...Tammy. Can I...ask you something?" Meimi hesitated, thinking about how to phrase her question.  
  
"Sure." Tammy winked, pulling out a chocolate bar. She promptly offered Meimi one but the girl refused.  
  
"Do you ever feel...regret about leaving your home? Do you feel resentment towards the people you use to know?" Meimi attempted to put what she felt into a question.  
  
A look like grief passed through the chocolate haired girl's eye before she leaned her elbows onto her knees. She seemed to stare off into another world before answering. "Well..." She began. "I don't know if I'm the best person to ask but..." Tammy paused. "I don't have any regrets of leaving home. I know you already are aware of my past. Of my father. After mother was...murdered...he came after me. I tried to tell the police but who would believe a hysterical little girl who had just lost her mother? They thought since I couldn't find a person to blame for the murder that I only blamed my dad. Little did they know the truth... After the police left the threats began, along with abuse except I was use to that. But it only got worse. I had no one to turn to. My friends didn't believe me and things had changed between us. I had changed. Suddenly they seemed so immature and they did stupid things, laughed and make rude comments about other people. I couldn't believe I use to be like these people, that I use to enjoy doing the things they did. Somehow...I had grown over that little time and molded into a different person. Every little action or event that happens to us changes us somehow and when big things happen, big changes happen also. I couldn't stand to be around them. The one shelter I had, the one refugee I had left to hide in from my home had now changed. It was far from a refugee now. I ignored my friends and they ignored me so I pretty much became a loner at school. When I got home I had to do chores around the house, cooking, cleaning and if I did one single tiny thing wrong...then let's just say I'd have some kind of mark or bruise to prove it. It got worse. I hated that man with every once in my body and so...I tried to leave. It was just like mommy. She tried to take me and leave but he wouldn't let her. She only wanted to be free but he wouldn't let her..." The tears were now beginning to trail down Tammy's cheeks. She forced herself to go on. After all these years the pain still felt so fresh to her. "I knew that if I tried to leave like she did...that the same thing he did to her would happen to me. But I didn't care. At least then, in death, I could be free and with mommy. I left straight after school. But he caught me a few miles away from our home. He dragged me into his car and h-he...tried... to...to... kill me." The last two words came out as a broken whisper. "He thought I was dead and even if I wasn't, he knew I couldn't hold on much longer out on a cold rainy night in the forest near a local highway. He was wrong. Tony and Marie found me and rushed me to the nearest hospital, which was in a nearby town. They stayed with me every day, asking no questions. They told me I could join them. I didn't have a home left. I didn't have any more family. I had nothing left except for a torn apart and broken heart. So I went with them but I still have the reminders. The reminders not to become too foolish and take life for granted." Tammy pulled up her shirt, exposing a large scar across her stomach, side and back. They were obviously from some kind of sharp knife. Meimi winced, unable to even speak. It angered her that such horrible things existed in this world. Tammy dropped her shirt and pulled up her pants, showing more scars. She also lifted up her hair, exposing one single white, deep scar on the top back of her neck. She kept talking. "So regret? No, I have no regrets of leaving home. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed. I probably would still be there, ignored and beaten or dead but this life...this sure is better than the old one. Do I feel resentment towards the people I left behind? Hell yeah. I hate my father for taking away the one sweet woman I knew. My mother. The woman who would rock me to sleep every night, cuddle with me in my bed when I was scared and protect me. She died for me. She wanted to give me a better life and she lost her own for me. If I had given up hope and let myself die that day then her sacrifice would have been in vain. I can't hate my dad completely though because I know if I do I'll only be lost in anger. He was a broken man, I don't know why but he chose to take it out on the wrong thing. He'll pay for it one day, if not in jail than with God. I feel resentment towards my friends there also. I don't blame them for not understanding how I feel but I blame them for not trying. I blame them for holding my changes against me. They didn't have to 'understand' how I felt or how I changed, true friends would have accepted it and tried to get what was going on with me. But they didn't care. They didn't even listen. At least with Tony, Marie, Aaron and you...I know...you'd understand. I know you'd try to at least. So to answer your question Meimi...you have a right to be angry with the people you use to know. But only if they never tried to understand. If they tried to be there for you, to help you, to try to get what you were going through and if it wasn't out of pity then...then you don't have the right to be mad." Tammy finished with a sigh, biting her lips as the stream of hot tears continued down her cheeks. "I hope that helped you somehow..."  
  
But Tammy didn't have to keep speaking for she was quickly and tightly embraced by Meimi. Quietly the red head whispered. "You have no idea how much that helped. And Tammy...I understand..." Tears also filled Meimi's eyes as she held on tighter to the trembling girl.  
  
Tammy nodded her head, burying her face into her friend's shoulder. It felt good to finally cry again. For so long she had fought the tears, sick of always crying but now, now it was ok to cry. It was ok to let go. The scars would always be there whether they where on the outside or on the inside. They would not let her forget. Just like the scars inside Meimi. Just like the scars inside all of them. They would not let them forget the pain but, in a way, they all needed to remember it. They couldn't forget. They couldn't allow themselves to forget. If they got too carefree and caught up in life, they would forget what meant the most to them. They would forget where they belonged. They would forget there past, leaving them unable to remember their old mistakes so then they would commit them again. They would forget the trials life gave them. But most importantly, they would forget the good things that could happen after the bad things were over. That's why they all bared scars, whether they are visible or not. That's why everyone bares some kind of scar eventually. So they will not forget. So they cannot forget.  
  
~*~  
  
What can I buy to make  
  
The sky turn blue again  
  
Where can I go to feel  
  
Like I'm alive again  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: HOLY CRAP! I WROTE A LOT FOR THIS CHAPTER! Two pages over the normal stuff! Well, I didn't want to stop it right when Tammy started to speak so it just went on and on and on! It didn't feel right to stop. Don't worry though, there still is a certain dance coming up that same night in the next chapter. I didn't forget about it! I wasn't sure how the different people views in this chapter came out. How I switched for the same scene between Asuka Jr. and Meimi, then Meimi and Seira. What do you think? Thanks again for all the WONDERFUL support!!!! *HUGS* I love you ALL!!  
  
Meimi: WHY MUST YOU TOURCHER EVERYONE IN THIS STORY?!?! *rises in flames* LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE AT LEAST!! And WHY must you support this mean author in her ruining of my life?! OOOHHH being a fictional character SUCKS!  
  
Lauren: Eeeeppp!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I have to though...!!! It's for the plot!!! Heeeeelllpppp!! *runs in circles, trips and falls*  
  
Meimi: You have school tomorrow. Get in bed. Now.  
  
Lauren: Don't remind me...T_T Quizzes...homework...IT COULD DRIVE SOMEONE INSAAAAANEEEEE! Did you know water is really orange Jello in disguise?  
  
Meimi: Oooookkkkkk, too much sugar for you! You're scaring away all the readers!! Bye-bye now!!  
  
Lauren: OoOOh I'm posting it the next day! Which is today right now! Then I must do my homework *huffs* P 


	17. Dance of Doom

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
D A N C E O F D O O M  
  
Seira tugged one last curl, pulling it back in place behind her ear. Out of her palm she produced a silver clip with a butterfly carved in near the top. Ever so carefully she pushed the clip into the curl, holding it back where she desired it to be. She stepped back so she could see herself entirely in the floor length mirror that stood before her. Seira was clad in a navy blue dress. It was fitted to her form perfectly, showing off her every curve. The dress had two thin straps holding it up over her shoulders while silver cloth draped along the low neckline. Under it was a silver star that clasped the cloth to the dress. In the back the sparkling material draped down loosely past her waist. The rest of the dress was the navy color that seemed to have a glow to it. It pulled in tightly at her waist then flowed freely outward to her ankles. Her hair was scrunched into thousands of curls, each in its selected place, framing her delicate face. She jumped with shock as her doorbell echoed through her room.  
  
"He's here." She let out a nervous breath. Her high heels clicked slightly while her dress rustled as Seira ran to the door, pulling it briskly open.  
  
Sawatari gaped at her; his mouth frozen slightly opened. He was clad in a black and white tuxedo, looking slightly like a penguin but Seira only saw a handsome man, which he was. His blonde hair had been styled but still looked a bit the same as a few strands hung in his eyes. After a moment he regained his composure. "Y-you look beautiful...my angel."  
  
Seira blushed, reaching out her hand, which he gratefully took. He realized he was still holding a single rose in a death grip. He held it out to her. She smiled, taking the rose and breathing in its sweet scent. "Thank you." Seira managed to murmur.  
  
"ANY YEAR NOW!!" An annoyed voice called out behind Sawatari.  
  
Seira squinted so she could see past him. Lina was standing impatiently, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was wearing a black dress lined with red across the front, the spaghetti straps were red and there was a large bow on the left. The dress was form fitting also but ended at her knees. She was then wearing thin black high heels. A few strands of her blonde hair was held back with a single clip. Behind her stood Asuka Jr., wearing a tuxedo. It looked as if he had made a sorry attempt to spike his hair but it actually came out looking pretty good.  
  
"We're coming! Jeez, don't have a cow!!" Sawatari retorted, glaring behind him. He held out his arm for Seira to take.  
  
Seira smiled, a faint blush lining her cheeks. She slid her arm so that she was linked with his. They both strutted down to where Lina and Asuka Jr. stood while they remained in their own blissful state.  
  
"Now let's get to that dance!" Lina exclaimed excitedly, grabbing onto Asuka Jr.'s arm and pulling him forward. He could only roll his eyes and follow along.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi stared at herself in a small mirror. The red head was sitting in one of the rusty cars. She had just noticed that from wearing her sunglasses constantly she was beginning to gain a sort of raccoon look. For their were pale circles around her eyes in the exact places the sunglasses covered while the skin past that was tanner. So if she took off her sunglasses it looked like she had a pair of white ones on.  
  
A sudden knock on the car door caused her to lung for her sunglasses on impulse, pushing them back over her eyes. She unlocked the car door, swinging it open for Tammy to enter.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" Meimi smiled brightly.  
  
"I'm good." Tammy nodded her head, smirking slightly. "This is going to be fun. I haven't gone out and done anything this crazy in like...forever!!" The brunette gave Meimi a high five.  
  
"Yeah, party time." Meimi sighed softly. The sigh was mixed with relief and sorrow. "So what is the plan?"  
  
Tammy shrugged, looking outside of the open car door. "Tony thinks we should sneak in, grab some food and then scram. Marie says we should jump in from a window or something, create chaos, take food and then scram before the police get there. Aaron has no preference. His parents have done enough partying to last his lifetime and his kids."  
  
"Which one do you think we should do?" Meimi yawned trying to hid the fact she was getting a bit tired.  
  
"I'm not sure. Tony's sounds like the smart and sensible thing to do but Marie's sounds like more fun." She chuckled. "What do you think Meimi?" Tammy gave her a challenging look, as if to say 'you better answer me honestly right now.'  
  
"Hmm. This takes deep thought. Maybe we should do both?" Meimi suggested.  
  
"Great idea! Tony and Aaron can sneak in and bag the food while us three ladies can have some fuuunnn!!" Tammy wiggled her body in a dancing motion.  
  
"Then let's do it!" Meimi felt her heart race, unsure of whether to do this but when the mental image of Asuka Jr. and Lina slow dancing entered her mind, all doubts were pushed away.  
  
"I'll tell the other's the plan! Get ready, ok?!" Tammy disappeared out of the car, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Meimi sank back into the seat, remembering her earlier conversation with Tammy. For a moment the red head flashed back into the past, remembering something her mother had once said to her. It was about when her mother first met her father. One of the things he did was give her roses and one day, when Meimi was younger, her mother had told her what she thought while staring at the lovely flowers. Yes, she appreciated them and was gracious for them but she had another thought in mind.  
  
Her mother's voice spoke quietly. "When life hands me roses, I'll eat them. Because I don't want what I'm handed. I only want what I can't have. Eat the roses before they eat you."  
  
Meimi absently wiped away a stray tear. "I'll eat the roses before they eat me." She nodded, not totally sure of what she meant. Diving in the back seat she retrieved the clothing she wanted to wear.  
  
~*~  
  
The cold wind wiped red hair all around a girl's face. Meimi stood up on a rooftop, trying to ignore the memories it brought back. She was wearing black pants along with her black high-heeled boots. She was then wearing a plain white short sleeved shirt with her black trench coat and gray gloves. Her sunglasses covered her eyes and for once she could still see at night, a hard skill she had finally managed to learn. A smile formed on her face as she stared through the glass sky light. For once Meimi was glad the school had used some good money and rented out a nearby dance hall. They had only done it one other time before and it was often only for big dances such as prom. On the roof of the building there were many glass panels forming an elaborate design. Once the famous Saint Tail had to break into this building so Meimi was able to easily guide Tony and Aaron in through a back door so none of the teachers would catch them. They both had managed somehow to find black pants, a white shirt and a black jacket. Tammy stood behind Meimi, an evil grin on her face while she wore black jean pants, a gray shirt and a black jacket. She also had a black artist's hat to top off her chocolate colored hair. Marie was next to Tammy wearing blue jean pants, a black shirt and a black jacket. Obviously the three were trying to blend in with the night sky. It would have been a moonless night except for a thin pearl sliver in the sky. Many of the night stars were blocked out by clouds.  
  
Meimi crawled down on her hands and knees, peering through the glass. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for the people she would know. Near the back of the room and the closest thing to the glass she looked through was a large stage were a band was propped up. It was fully loaded with guitars, a drum set, a main singer and more. After the stage there were flocks of people, a table of snacks and drinks and some chairs near the entrance of the building. The lights had been dimmed except for flashes of random colors that went off and rotated every five seconds. Meimi noticed a group of teenagers hanging out by the punchbowl. She smiled. "Pay back time..." Meimi thought to herself.  
  
Tammy and Marie nudged Meimi, questioning her as what to do.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we finally have some well-deserved fun?" Meimi whispered to her friends.  
  
The two girls looked at her and instantly knew specifically what she meant. They all gave each other a smile before lining up in a row. They hadn't done this in a while, only once before and it wasn't nearly this high. It was only when they had once had trouble getting inside Georgia's house because the old woman had locked all of them outside, along with herself. The three girls took hold of each other's hands, clinging onto each other tightly. They all stood up straight and then jumped up and forward, crashing painfully through the roof window.  
  
Everyone in the ballroom looked up as they heard shattering glass. Shrieks and screams filled the room as people shielded their faces until the sharp glass wasn't falling anymore. Three figures were crouched down in the center of the dance floor. Slowly, they each stood up tall, brushing off glass and trying not to draw blood.  
  
Meimi was the first to move. She walked right up to her target. Lina. A crooked and broken grin passed across her face as she surveyed the scene. Lina was cowering into Asuka Jr.'s arms while Seira and Sawatari stood behind the pair, both clinging onto each other like drowning kittens. Meimi leaned in to gain a closer look at Lina's face for the lighting was bad. "Well, well...long time no see, huh?" The redhead smiled as she pulled her hand back then brought it sharply across Lina's face. The blonde let out a sob as she clung at the now throbbing red mark on her cheek. "I owed you that." Meimi whispered.  
  
Lina looked at her with fear and anger dwelling in her eyes. Asuka Jr. stood transfixed by what was transpiring in front of his very own eyes.  
  
"I thought you were gone." Lina hissed under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the other two strange girls along with two boys raiding their food table and grabbing any other valuables.  
  
Meimi shot a glare at her. "I was, but I'm here because I'm keeping a promise to myself." She looked at the rest of the group, letting her eyes linger on Asuka Jr.  
  
Asuka Jr. smiled at her despite what she had done to Lina.  
  
"I...I didn't expect to see you h-here..." He managed to croak, still afraid if this was an illusion or not.  
  
"I guess the gods don't like me, cause you're here." Meimi murmured, letting the words sink into Asuka Jr. She turned her back onto them, walking up to the stage where her group had now gathered after Meimi had finished talking. Meimi grabbed the microphone from the stunned singer while the band scattered quickly. She spoke. "Hey everyone. You all probably don't remember me since it's been two years and all...but I'm back. For now."  
  
Everyone stared ahead as Meimi produced five gleaming knives from one of her pants pockets. She threw them randomly into the different walls, letting them 'thunk' with each target hit. The pale orange walls looked strange with the silver blades protruding from them. The teenagers and teachers started to scream as fear began to grip them. The rest of the group started to tear the place up by grabbing things of value, ripping couches and tipping over the tables. Asuka Jr., Lina, Sawatari and Seira tried to clear the people out while making sure none of the crazy strange teenagers tried to attack them.  
  
"STOP THIS MEIMI!!" Asuka Jr. finally came to his senses, running towards the redhead. He was not going to stand by and let her do something this horrible. What had she become? Meimi stood at the end of the stage, watching closely that no harm came to her friends. Her group.  
  
The redhead spun around to come face to face with Asuka Jr.  
  
He grabbed onto her wrist firmly; afraid she'd run away again. Just like that day.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled her to him, bringing her into a tight yet tender embrace. His warm and strong arms clung onto her frozen and shocked body desperately as he held her so close against him. He could smell her hair. He could feel her breath tingle against his neck. He could feel her heart beating fast against his as his face blushed. "I didn't know what to do back then. I didn't want you to push me away and I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry. But I finally know. It's ok to cry now Meimi. Let go and cry on my shoulder. I should have been there for you then but I just didn't know. Don't let the Meimi from long ago die. Don't tell me this is what you've become. Let's start over. Don't run away again. Stay with me Meimi...please...." Asuka Jr. whispered into ear, choking back his own tears. "I....I....I love you Meimi...!!!"  
  
Meimi felt her legs go weak as his words filled her heart and his embrace seemed to envelop her forever. Slowly, she pulled her arms up until she had them pressed against his chest. She didn't want to hear those words. They came too late. They held no meaning to her anymore. She didn't know what love was. She had forgotten. All Meimi knew was that love brought pain because you lose everything you love. With a quick motion Meimi pushed him away from her. Asuka Jr. stumbled backwards as he tried to keep his balance. When he finally did he could only stare at her with a lost and hurt expression.  
  
Bewilderment and grief filled Meimi's mind as his broken gaze was permanently etched into her soul. She didn't know what to do. She was so confused after what had just happened that she could only do the one thing that she was so familiar with. Meimi spun around on her heels and made a mad dash for the nearest exit. She didn't care of Asuka Jr. was running after her, mumbling something about him not letting her run away again, that Marie was calling her name, that Aaron and Tony were giving her a strange look and that Tammy was chasing after her next to Asuka Jr. She could only run because it was the only thing she knew. It was the only thing she could depend on.  
  
~*~  
  
Show me the places  
  
Where I can forget your name  
  
I can't find anything  
  
Except a void inside  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: So what do you think of the chapter? Gaaaaahhhhh.......2 AM....cannot function anymore...*flops over*  
  
Meimi: Must I even SAY it? *clenches fists* Should I even go there? No. I won't waste my energy.  
  
Lauren: Huh? What? Nani?  
  
Meimi: *smacks her forehead* Maybe you would be less tired if you actually went to bed when you are supposed to.  
  
Lauren: But where would be the fun in that? Hehe! Ugh I have so much dumb homework! Did you know Tammy's name was originally going to be Zoey? Thank yooouuuuuuuuu again for all the support!  
  
Meimi: Awwww is the little baby done complaining yet? Good now shut up! See you later everyone! ^__^  
  
Lauren: OH! And if ANYONE has any fanart for my story, feel free to e-mail me it here: watergoddess415@cox.net and I'll happily post it on my web site and fanfiction. I'll love you forever, not that I don't already.  
  
Meimi: Send you fanart? Fanart for this story? Don't make me laugh!  
  
Lauren: Hey, a girl can dream! Anywho, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! Oh and my kitty Skittles says bye too!! Until next time! 


	18. H E A R T A C H E

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
H E A R T A C H E S  
  
"Marie!! MARIE!!" Tammy screamed over to the Italian girl who was a few feet to her left.  
  
"What?" Marie stared at Tammy. Aaron and Tony were both standing impatiently by the exit, obviously wanting to make a quick break for it.  
  
Tammy took in ragged uneven breaths. "Go after her. She's too fast for me."  
  
Marie nodded. "Got it." And with that, she took off after Meimi and Asuka Jr.  
  
~*~  
  
Her heart hurt. It ached as she ran, feeling as if her legs would give out any moment. Behind her she could hear Asuka Jr.'s footsteps and his quick breaths. This was too familiar once again. She couldn't keep running. She couldn't run away anymore, even if it hurt to stop. Her legs wouldn't let her. Her heart wouldn't allow her to run. Her parents wouldn't let her. She wouldn't allow herself to run anymore.  
  
Meimi turned on a sharp corner, finding herself by that same lone cherry tree in the park, bathed by the pale silver moonlight. She jumped over a low fence and ran until she found herself under the tree's safe branches. Her legs gave out right about then as she slouched against the tree, sliding down until she was sitting in the damp grass. Her back leaned against the tree trunk as she breathed in deeply. Meimi could hear footsteps coming closer. She leaned her head back, letting it rest on the cold bark also. Tears brimmed her eyes as she shut them, fighting the flood that was beginning to erupt from her. She had drawn her knees up to her chest, hugging them slightly against her. Much to Meimi's surprise, she didn't feel the usual horrible welling sensation in her throat as thoughts danced through her mind. She didn't scream or cry like she had been doing in the past. No. She just sat there, staring up into the darkness of the sky, suffocating slowly on the warmth of her own breath and tears. Her parents were gone. Her past life was...gone. She had no place to just barge back home and create chaos when she was the one to leave in the first place. And even though Meimi knew that somewhere within her, it still hurt. Right now...she didn't feel a thing. Everything with in her, her heart, and her mind...it was all numb right now. She was just a shell. Nothing inside to feel...nothing. Nothing left.  
  
Asuka Jr. was now sitting next to her silently, his face red from the running. Or maybe it was a blush. Meimi wasn't sure and at the moment she didn't really care. She could only close her eyes and hope her tears went unnoticed.  
  
And suddenly one strong arm wrapped gently around Meimi's thin shoulders. After only an instant Asuka Jr. moved closer to Meimi, pulling her to his side. He pulled her so close that Meimi could feel the warmth of breath against her cheek and the strength of the muscled arm around her. The tears flowed freely now.  
  
No one had held Meimi like that since she was a child, long before her parent's death. She remembered waking up from horrible nightmares and having her father rush to her side, holding her like this until she fell asleep. When she was scared her mother would hold her until the tears dried from her cheeks and she could pass into dreams unafraid. She would always feel so safe there, sheltered in the strength of her parent's arms. She was protected from the world and all of its cruel pain. It had seemed like maybe... somehow...everything WOULD be all right. As if she didn't have to hold everything on her own shoulders. Like maybe there was someone else there along with her, looking out for her and making sure she would be all right. But she had lost that when she had caused their death.  
  
Meimi hesitated for a long moment and then...she turned, collapsing against Asuka Jr.'s chest as she cried. She couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. The tears swept down her cheeks in streams of grief, agony and release. They stained Asuka's white dress shirt a dark, tearful gray while shaking the strong, warm arms that held her. Meimi didn't know how long she lay there, crying into Asuka Jr.'s chest, feeling the protective arms around her but...eventually, the tears began to subside. The sobs began to slow and gradually the grief began to lift from her heart. It didn't leave but then Meimi didn't expect it to disappear and she didn't expect it to for a very, very long time. But for now, with the tender arms around her and the tears still warm against her cheeks, the hurt had sunk to the lowest areas of her consciousness. It would hide there for a bit, waiting and recovering, gaining strength and then, the next time Meimi showed the slightest bit of weakness or break in defenses, the pain would return, shuddering through her with the wrath of sorrow and anguish on its side. But for now...at least...it was gone.  
  
Finally breathing softly, Meimi lay still and quiet in Asuka Jr.'s arms, listening to the comforting thud of the man's heartbeat in her ears. Despite the fact that the tears had currently passed, Asuka didn't lift his arms and neither did he open his mouth, trying to ask about just what was causing her such pain. Instead, he only sat there, strong and solid and real, and let Meimi be held.  
  
Time passed.  
  
Finally Meimi lifted her head, brushing the streaks of tear-stained hair from her face as she sank back against the tree trunk. A surge of cold air swept instantly over her flesh while it froze the tears on her cheeks and a wave of cherry scented air rushed into her lungs, cleansing her sorrow even more fully from within her.  
  
"I...." Meimi closed her eyes, letting herself feel for a moment once again the comforting thudding of his heartbeat and the slow rise and fall of his breath. She didn't quite understand what she was saying but before she could even think or stop herself, the words had left her mouth. "I love you..."  
  
Asuka Jr. closed his eyes, fighting back the now sudden mist of tears that had sprung into his own eyes. They were just words. Just three simple, stupid words and yet...they drove into his heart like claws, casting all breath from his lungs and all thoughts from his brain.  
  
They were just words but they felt like so much more to both of them.  
  
"She loves me. She loves me. Why would she say it if it weren't true? Why? She wouldn't. So she must. She must really...really love me..." Asuka thought to himself. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing the blush that spread across both of her cheeks.  
  
"I love you too..." He whispered. Asuka's voice shook just slightly and it wasn't until he heard that quiver that he thought about what it meant to say those words and to mean them.  
  
It was a pledge. A promise. A bond. To say those words and mean them...it was to promise that he would always be there for her, always protect her and to be strong for her and keep her safe. It was to pledge that she would always come first in his life, that from now on, his needs came second to hers. It was living to be there for someone else, living for someone else while they lived for you.  
  
Asuka Jr. closed his eyes, letting his body relax while a blissful happiness spread all throughout him. He noticed Meimi lean closer to him again so he wrapped his arm around her, letting her rest in the nook of his arm against him. She closed her eyes, letting sweet sleep envelop her and after a while Asuka Jr. also joined her in dreamland.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think Meimi's ok?" Tammy yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Marie sat on one of the old couches back at the junkyard, resting her legs. "I lost track of her a few blocks down from the dance hall. I'm assuming she's ok. I mean, she's old enough to take care of herself and I doubt that guy would hurt he. Didn't you hear him? Didn't you see him hold her so gently at the dance? I tell you he loves her! I can't believe she left all this behind. I would do anything for a place and people like this."  
  
Tammy sighed softly. "There's a lot of stuff I bet even we don't know about...things only Meimi knows. Things only she would remember. We all have our reasons for leaving, right?" The chocolate haired girl plunked down next to Marie.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I guess sometimes...when I see what she left behind I get jealous. There's a guy who cares about her and from what I saw in the eyes of her friends...I suspect they might care too. I just don't get it." Marie shrugged, murmuring thoughts out loud to herself.  
  
"Ahhh...there are many things in life that no one can understand." Tammy nodded in a very knowing way. She smirked after a moment, listening to her own words.  
  
Suddenly Marie's tone in voice changed, sounding much like fear. "D-do you think s-she'll leave us Tams?"  
  
Tammy winced at Marie's words. She had never thought about that and yet she hated to admit that someone in the back of her mind that same question had been haunting her. "Why would she leave us, we're her family." She quickly retorted, trying to reassure her own uneasiness. Tammy didn't like the doubt that Marie was now placing in Meimi and the questions that were rising in her own heart.  
  
"But she has friends here. She has him. She doesn't need us." Marie coldly replied.  
  
Tammy put a hand on her forehead, rubbing her temples. "I don't know Marie...I really don't know. What happens...happens. It's up to Meimi I guess."  
  
The two girls looked up as rustles filled the air.  
  
"Shit!!!" Tony cursed. He and Aaron emerged through the darkness as they squeezed their way through a fence and then strutted over to the girls. They both looked beaten, dirty and drop-dead tired.  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Marie jumped up, eyes completely alert.  
  
Tony bit his lip, drawing crimson blood before he slammed his fist down into one of the old cars. The result was a dent in the hood and a red mark on his hand. "They called the police. Well...duh they did that! Why didn't we think ahead more?! It was stupid!! I don't know if they saw our faces or what. They could have witnesses speak. They could come after us. We were idiots! We've given the damn police another reason to come after a bunch of runaways!!" He spit on the ground with disgust at the situation.  
  
"Are you serious...?" Tammy questioned, raising her eyebrows nervously.  
  
Aaron nodded yes. He quietly spoke up. "And it gets worse. On the way home Tony and I were listening to some gossip passing along with some students from the dance. Apparently a day or so ago the local bank was robbed by a young male in his teens with dark hair. He held them up with a knife. They were saying they think it was the same person who wrecked the dance and that he brought along some of his 'lackeys'." The blonde boy rolled his eyes. "But I just don't get it. Meimi announced who she was at the dance...at least, she hinted at it. So why are they going after us more than her? At least...it seems that way."  
  
"Great!! Just GREAT!" Marie threw her hands into the air. "There goes our vacation to the beach tomorrow!!"  
  
Tony glared at his sister. "Don't worry over petty things like that right now. We have bigger problems. Don't you remember? SOME of us here have records with the police. If we're caught, we're DOOMED. And it wasn't us who stole from that bank but if the police believe it was us, then we're as good as guilty." A mischievous glint sparkled up in his eyes. "That is...if they can find us first. I say we leave as soon as possible. We should sleep and then ride early in the morning around four A.M." His eyes scanned the area quickly, finally taking notice of the absence of one member. He had just assumed she was in one of the cars or something.  
  
"Where's Meimi?" Aaron was the first to speak.  
  
"She's gone. At least...for now. I have a feeling she won't be back for a while so we might as while wait." Marie replied, sighing. Tammy nodded with agreement.  
  
"Just wonderful. This is exactly what we need right now!" Tony hissed as he slumped into the backseat of a nearby car. "Get some sleep you guys...I have a feeling we won't get much soon. If that redhead doesn't get here by morning one of us goes out and searches for only an hour. If she doesn't show we leave without her. It's too risky to wait while she has some stupid reunion." And with that, Tony slammed the door shut.  
  
Tammy closed her eyes, praying to anyone that was listening. "Please...please come back soon Meimi..."  
  
~*~  
  
I don't have anything  
  
Because I don't have you  
  
I don't have anything  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: L-chan's nerves are officially shot right now.  
  
Meimi: Why are you talking in 3rd person?  
  
Lauren: Because I feel like it...so shush. What do you all think of it so far? I really appreciate all the support, reviews and such. It truly means a lot to me and it's what keeps me writing. Thank you!  
  
Meimi: Awww, it's so touching. I feel special now. I get lots of hugs. But they can't leave without me! No!  
  
Lauren: We'll just have to wait and see now won't we? ^_^ Yet again it's like 1:30 AM. Why do I always write late at night? And then I write like half-asleep too.  
  
Meimi: Don't ask me.  
  
Lauren: Oh well. Any ways, good night everybody. Enjoy. 


	19. Heavenly Wind

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
H E A V E N L Y  
  
W I N D  
  
"We will remember. And we will not forget." A quiet voice whispered ruefully to the wind. "Sorry Meimi...when I told you my story...I left out one big detail...I do understand how you feel...a lot more than you think." Tammy stood up to the morning air, clenching her fists repeatedly. The sun was just breaking across the rim of the junkyard, casting an eerie orange shadow on all the strange angles of glass, windows, metal and more. As weird as it may sound, it was truly a wonderful sight to behold. Thousands of colors springing from one place to the next, never waiting for each other as they ran about the place. In a way Tammy liked to think of it as being a dance, each of them without a partner as they twirled and flirted through the misty morning air. But the brunette couldn't see the beauty in the things around her at that moment for her mind was occupied with other things.  
  
"She's thinking about her again, isn't she?" A meek voice quietly spoke, to far away for Tammy to hear. It was Aaron.  
  
"Yeah, she's thinking about her. First time in a while it seems. In the past two years Meimi has always been here this day, unknowingly comforting her friend. In a way, to Tammy, it was like Meimi filled the in the gap she had lost but right now...Meimi's not here and the gap is opened wide for the cold wind to blow through. And of all days to be gone...on the day it happened. When we found Meimi...Tammy thought it was like a sign. And it seemed like it was a sign, for all of us...to find a girl the same age in need of someone...only three days after her death too. It was another chance for Tammy and she refused to let herself fail again. But now..." Tony replied, his voice raspy from waking up.  
  
"I miss her too." Aaron blushed, staring down at the dirt. It was obvious he had cared deeply for this someone, possibly beyond friendship even for his young age. Tony nodded before he stood up and took quick, light steps until he stood at Tammy's side.  
  
Tammy didn't take her eyes away from the sky. "She's up there Tony. She's up there watching a-and...I want her back...." Tears sprung forth from her eyes as she turned, diving towards Tony until she was latched onto him. Her face found itself buried in his chest, wetting his shirt with little droplets of water. "I-If she was s-still alive...she's be the same age as Meimi..." Her muffled voice said through the folds of clothing. "Where's Meimi? What if she doesn't come with us anymore? I don't want to lose her too. I can't lose her. I can't fail again. I-I c-can't..."  
  
"You won't...you won't....you never failed anyone..." Tony murmured, stroking Tammy's back along with her short hair. His soothing voice whispered into her ears with such care it put her on the verge of tears once again. "She's proud of you Tammy." He whispered in her ear. "We all are."  
  
And her hands only tightened their grip onto Tony's shirt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where am I...?" Meimi's vision blurred for a moment before growing clear. Something warm was leaning against her. Cherry petals lilted the ground in front of her and immediately memory flooded back to her. She spun to her left to find Asuka Jr. asleep. He was that 'warm thing'. She face blushed a crimson red as she slowly lifted her body away from him, careful not to wake him up. Her mind had thoughts zooming around, thousands being created by the second. "What am I going to do?" That was one of the fleeting thoughts but she quickly pushed it away, not even taking a moment to ponder an answer. She didn't want to think about an answer. It had all happened so quickly with such a rush of emotions and actions she could barely think about it. How had she ended up confessing her love to Asuka Jr.? And since when did she love him? "I suppose this is one of those unexplained things that just happen in your subconscious and you don't realize it until something triggers it. They say there is no such thing as love at first sight and there's no big bang that makes you fall in love. It builds up, all your emotions for that one person and that boom is when you actually realize you love them. And it knocks you flat on your butt. Marie told me something like that once..." Meimi froze. The group. Had they all made it out ok? Were any of them caught? Where they worried about her?  
  
Meimi stopped thinking all at once for it was giving her a headache. She glanced back for she heard a tiny rustling noise.  
  
"I see you're finally up." Asuka Jr. bashfully smirked, hiding a yawn as he stretched.  
  
"Me? You're the one who just woke up." Meimi chuckled, a light crimson blush falling upon her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her arms and she was pulled forward gently. A pair of tender and warm lips pressed against hers lightly before the heat disappeared. She felt tingles running all through her spine as she blinked in shock. Meimi was in a complete daze and all thoughts of the group seemed to instantly fade away within her mind.  
  
"I've been saving that for you." Asuka Jr. murmured, hiding his face as he turned his back to her. After a moment, he spun back around. "Want to go get a bite to eat and catch up...?"  
  
The offer sounded wonderful to Meimi. So wonderful she couldn't resist and so she accepted. It was strange for it all seemed so much like a dream. The red head was still waiting to be shaken away to find herself sleeping on an old car seat. She was so afraid that this was just one of her fantasies, or maybe it would turn horrible all of the sudden and Asuka Jr. would attack her, She had been having a lot of those lately. Or maybe it was a taunting dream to show her what she could never have. "Even if this isn't a dream... can Asuka Jr. really be mine? This feels just...too easy. I don't know. I can't believe this is happening. It's what I've hoped for and yet I'm scared. I don't know what'll happen...and they always say good things must come to an end..."  
  
And then a voice seemed to whisper to her. "The only constant thing in life is change."  
  
Meimi glanced around, looking for the source of the voice and yet it seemed so familiar. Almost like that of...her mothers. Shaking off the feeling, Meimi tried to bring herself back to the real world, at least, to what she thought was real.  
  
"Why don't you take those things off?" Asuka Jr. brought Meimi back from her thoughts while he pointed at her sunglasses. He reached forward to grab them. A sharp pain shot through his hand as Meimi slapped it away.  
  
"D-Don't...touch them." Meimi hissed as she began to regret her actions. "I- I'm sorry...it's just..."  
  
Asuka Jr. recoiled like a snake. "I'M s-sorry..." He replied quietly. "I shouldn't have... tried to take them off of you." And with that, the conversation dropped to silence as the pair trudged down the street towards a local cafe. Gently Asuka Jr. reached out, taking Meimi's hand in his. She didn't pull away. She only held onto him tighter, afraid he would disappear just like her parents.  
  
~*~  
  
"You have courage Tammy." Tony smiled down at the girl.  
  
"No I don't Tony. I lost my sister because I was a stupid scared girl. I should have been there for her. I should have pushed her out of the way when that damn gang shot at her but no, instead I only hid until they left. She was the brave one. Celeste was the one who fought, who stood up for us when those bullies threatened us. They tried to blame that shooting and vandalism they did on us along with a number of their stupid crimes and we sat there and took it. You got a criminal record because of them! For something YOU didn't do! And they're still out there somewhere...blaming others most likely and k-killing innocent people. They were going to get us...they were going to make us join them or kill us or make us their stupid minions but she wouldn't let them. What did they call themselves... the Lost Souls? Stupid name for a gang if you ask me but it fits the assholes well!! I miss you Celeste! I should have saved you like a big sister is supposed to do but...in the end...you were the one who did the saving. Just like when dad tried to...kill us...you were the one who begged me to hang on...I took you with me and left thinking I could give you a better life...the kind of life you deserved but... Look at what I brought you to! I brought you to your death. You died saving me. I should have saved you. I SHOULD HAVE! Why did you do that?!" Tammy broke down again, sobbing into Tony's now damp shirt. "She was a hero. She IS a hero. Celeste was strong. And she was so courageous. If she saw one single injustice act she would run to the scene without a second thought only to help. Celeste was a guardian angel. Celeste IS my guardian angel. She was my courage Tony... When I had Meimi by my side on this day...I could get through it. Meimi reminds me of Celeste so much. Yes...they act different many times but deep down...they both have similar hearts. Celeste sent me Meimi to get over my heartache and failure but now...now it's happening all over again. I've lost her too because I failed."  
  
Tony carefully shook Tammy. "Stop saying that! You did not fail Tammy. I'm sure Meimi will be back soon. You have courage inside you...you just don't know it's there until you need to use it." Tony rested his chin on the top of Tammy's head, nuzzling her lightly.  
  
Behind them, hidden in the shadow of an old green rusted car, Marie clenched her fist in anger. "Dammit Meimi! I'm not going to sit and wait around anymore. I'm going to find that red head right now because Tammy needs her. Tammy has always been there for Meimi and when she finally needs her, Meimi is gone." The Italian girl grumbled quietly. She stood up, careful not to be noticed as she proceeded to leave the junkyard.  
  
"Where are you going?" A mass of blonde hair popped up near Marie, causing her to jump back with fright. "Oh, I scared you!!" The younger boy teased.  
  
"No you didn't!!" Marie retorted. "And I'm going to find Meimi."  
  
"What about the police? I'm coming with you too and you're not going to stop me!!" Aaron smirked. "They always say two heads are better than one."  
  
"Yeah...whatever. Just get moving ok?!" Marie rolled her eyes while putting an extra hat down on Aaron's head to cover his face. Within seconds the two were wandering down the streets, careful to stay out of the way of any suspicious figures or police officers.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you want Meimi? Don't you usually get scrambled eggs, if I remember correctly?" Asuka Jr. smiled down at her. She was sitting in a booth inside the cafe and he was towering above her, waiting for her response.  
  
"I don't eat them scrambled anymore." Meimi shrugged while she hid her surprise that he remembered what she used to like. But that had also changed. "I'll have some pancakes."  
  
He nodded, taking a mental note of it. Something seemed to keep pushing in the back of his mind, something he yearned to ask Meimi so badly but he found himself unable to. All he wanted to do was stomp right up to her and ask... "Why did you run away? Why did you leave your home? Why did you leave me? And everyone else?" Except his legs and mouth refused to cooperate with that action. So instead Asuka Jr. stomped up to the counter to order their meals. An old looking man was talking with the local waitress who appeared to have doused herself in perfume that day. The young boy tried to stop himself from gagging. A few bits of their conversation were caught by his great hearing abilities and it sparked up some interest inside of him.  
  
The old man's rough voice spoke. "Didya hear? Some punk kids robbed the local bank!!! I had my entire life savings in there too. If I got my hands on them...why I'd...!!" The old man made a motion as if he was strangling someone.  
  
"Oh hush Mike and calm down. I'm sure the bank will cover the costs. It really is a shame though, they said the kid was in his teens and had dark hair. And then that church school's dance was attacked by a group of juvenile delinquents. The police think it was the same group of misfits. I'd be glad to lock them up until they learn a lesson." The waitress slammed her pot of coffee onto the counter, causing Asuka Jr. to jump back with a squeak. She finally noticed him then because of the noise he made. "How may I help you?" Her tone suddenly grew kinder.  
  
"I'll just have a plate of pancakes and a plate of eggs with toast." Asuka Jr. meekly replied. His heart was racing. Where Meimi's friends the ones who robbed the bank? Was SHE involved also? Yes, he knew she had changed but...not this much!! "I'm a policeman. I have a job to do. If they're the ones then I have to arrest them no matter what...and I have a feeling their guilty. I can't believe Meimi would hang out with such a horrible group of kids like them!!" He thought to himself while he boiled over with anger. He glanced back towards Meimi to find two kids had appeared by her side.  
  
"Meimi!! Thank God you're ok and that we found you!! We've GOT to get out of here NOW!!" Marie grabbed onto the redhead's wrist, pulling her up out of the seat.  
  
"B-But..." Meimi stuttered. She had no idea what to do. She was being torn in two.  
  
"Come ON!!" Aaron gave Meimi a stern look, causing her to jump out of her seat. She never knew that boy could appear so commanding. Marie pulled Meimi out of the cafe roughly although being careful not to be noticed.  
  
"Meimi...?" Asuka Jr. raised an eyebrow, following behind the three teenagers.  
  
"The police think Tony and us stole from a local bank and they're also after us for the dance. We have to leave SOON. And Tammy really needs to see you... badly...right now..." A look of grief passed through Marie's eyes. Celeste had been close to her also but in a way...with Meimi's arrive the pain had turned into a light ache.  
  
Worry struck Meimi's eyes. She glanced around to find Marie had dragged her into a nearby alley.  
  
"Let go of her!!" Asuka Jr. brutally pulled Marie's hands off of the redhead. "You jerks, leave her alone. Meimi wants to stay here with me and she doesn't want to be part of your stupid violent gang or whatever you are."  
  
"Hey!!" Aaron barked up defensively. "We aren't violent and we aren't a 'gang' ok?! So leave us alone! Meimi has a right to speak for herself!"  
  
Asuka Jr. stepped forward, making sure his height shown to the blonde and the dark haired girl. He remembered a tall, dark haired boy from the dance. The girl looked similar to him. "Someone robbed a bank wearing almost all black and he held a woman hostage with a pocket knife until he got the money. If your friend or friends hand themselves over I can lighten the charge."  
  
"Go eat some donuts you fat cop! Tony didn't steal anything!!!" Marie snarled, staring at him threateningly. She reached forward, grabbing Meimi's arm again.  
  
"But he used a pocket knife...doesn't Tony have one...?" Meimi muttered out loud.  
  
Marie froze. "Are you doubting my brother? Sure, we're not perfect but we wouldn't rob a bank or hold a hostage." The Italian girl tried to hide her new disappointment and sorrow but it showed very clearly in the way her voice trembled as she spoke. "You never rat on your family."  
  
"Wait...Marie...I didn't mean it like that...." Meimi tried to apologize as Aaron pulled her along out of the alley.  
  
"Meimi!!" Asuka Jr. groped for her arm but she was being pulled forward too fast for him to reach her.  
  
Marie turned her back to Asuka Jr. but called to him over her shoulder. "Go away pig boy." They picked up there pace.  
  
"Street rat!!!" Asuka called after them.  
  
"Oh, that REALLY hurt." Marie laughed mockingly. Tears filled Meimi's eyes as she gave Asuka Jr. a last glance.  
  
Asuka Jr. saw a single tear drop out from behind her sunglasses. "No Meimi!! I didn't mean you also!!" Asuka frantically tried to apologize as they rounded a corner.  
  
"But I am one too..." And then the three teenagers were gone.  
  
~*~  
  
I've been stripped of everything  
  
Except some flesh that bleeds  
  
  
  
Lauren: By the way, the title of the chapter is Heavenly Wind because the name Celeste means heavenly and her last name, Anila, means wind. So therefore it's heavenly wind. Poor Tammy is like Tammy Wind. Hehe! Wow, I'm so proud of myself! I actually got the time to write during the week! Huzzah! It only took me like three days to write it (which is pretty long for me...V_V;; ) And PLUS, the chapter came out longer than normal because I couldn't find a good stopping place which may or may not be a good thing but I'm guessing a long chapter is a good thing. So what do you think of it so far? Be prepared for many more plot twists ahead. ^_^ And I'm accepting any fanart done by you all, so e-mail me them (see last chapter for my e- mail address). I love you all! Thanks a ton for everything!  
  
Tammy: At least explain to them what's going on incase someone didn't understand!!  
  
Lauren: Okie dokie! So basically Tammy had a younger sister named Celeste. Tammy left home so that her mother's death would not be in vain and also so that her sister could have some kind of brighter future and no more abuse. Her father found them, as it was told in one of the past chapters, blah blah, Tammy is almost killed, mostly because she protected her sister from the blows that were aimed at Celeste. Her father figured they were both as good as dead, for he did injure Celeste a lot also, and he left. But Celeste kept begging Tammy to hold on, for she was hurt a lot worse than Celeste was and finally, the group (Tony and Marie at the time) found the pair. Mostly because Celeste had been screaming and calling for help for hours on end. So fast forward a few years, the group is happy with all the members, including a new member by the name of Aaron, except they later run into a problem. There's a group called the Lost Souls who keep creating chaos and doing crimes then blaming it on Tony. Why? That is something you'll have to keep reading to find out. So any who, basically there was sort of a final show down between the two groups but Celeste wouldn't let them be beaten. Tammy tried to protect Celeste but failed for Celeste ended up saving her older sister's life. She was shot and died instead of Tammy. Tammy was torn apart along with the rest of the group. Three days after the tragic incident the group was driving down a highway when they spotted a mass of red stuff on the side of the road. They stopped. It was Meimi. A young girl in need of a family, same age as Celeste and they had some things strangely in common. Was it just a weird coincidence? Was it a second chance for Tammy? Did Celeste send Meimi to them to fill in the painful hole they now had inside their hearts? Who really knows! So is it pretty clear now? Eh? ^_^ Whew, that took thought. 


	20. True Love?

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
T R U E  
  
L O V E ?  
  
"Jeez...it's like I get so close to having her and then boom, she's gone again." Asuka Jr. clutched the mug of coffee that he held in his hand. "I won't lose you again Meimi. I refuse to. That day...I lost everything Meimi. You left. Saint Tail disappeared. I lost the woman I loved and the goal I chased. I had so many things I wanted to tell you, so many things I wanted to show you but I never could...not until now. I took everything for granted back then. But I'm not stupid, I know both of you, Meimi and Saint Tail, are connected somehow. You both disappeared." The young man went into deep thought. "I've got it! Maybe she has a sister who's Saint Tail!! Wait...never mind. Meimi doesn't have a sister. Hmph. And I thought I had it figured out." Asuka Jr. frowned, sipping down some more of the hot liquid. He didn't know how or when he had fallen in love with Meimi but... somehow, he had. And all he knew was he had a strong yearning to make everything all right for her, to be the only one to make her smile or laugh, and to take care of her no matter what. It was something far different than his relationship with Lina. Sure, she was ok to hang out with and he had a sort of sibling respect for her but that was it. With Meimi...it was so much different. It was stronger and it was more than enjoying her company. He enjoyed everything about her and wanted to be with her every second, with no one else but her. It was true love. Asuka Jr. was surprising himself. This sudden realization and shock of feelings had sent him for a loophole, especially when Meimi suddenly disappeared. Then all he knew was failure. He wasn't there for her. He didn't know how to be there for her at the time she needed him most and so he was mostly distant from her, thinking it was doing her good to give her space. But that was wrong and he knew it now. He knew he couldn't let her go this time. When he saw her, all those wonderful and warm feelings of love seemed to suddenly return with full-force and they even seemed stronger than before. "But Meimi...I've got to bring justice to the people who robbed that bank...I have to. I don't know if their influence is good for you either...." His cup clanked as he set it down on a wooden table. A few brown droplets spilled over, staining the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi kept up a brisk pace as she attempted to follow Marie and Aaron. The girl and boy had been quiet every since the scene with Asuka Jr. and so she followed behind them as silent as they were being. She was partly worried about Tammy. What did they mean she needed her? Meimi frowned. She was getting no where with this rejection and questions. The red head didn't want to admit to it but lately she had been feeling empty inside. She had finally gotten her feelings straight but every time she looked into the eyes of that dashing Asuka Jr., everything got mixed up again. She had finally gotten everything in order. She had healed. Everything was calm and orderly. She knew how she felt inside and then she was pulled back home. Back into chaos. "This has been so...so life changing...these last few years. My life has changed so drastically but...I like it like this now. Yes...I miss you so much mom and dad but...I like my friends, my new family and Asuka Jr. Don't they say all good things must come to an end, right? So I shouldn't get use to this kind life, it's going to end one day so why grow to enjoy it?" Meimi dropped her head downward, letting her red hair hang in her face. "I want you back mom and dad..." The words slipped from her mouth, barely even a whisper. A few raindrops splattered on the cement in front of her feet, making a dark gray stain. Meimi shivered in the cold but ignored it. Her body was beginning to go numb as the cold water penetrated her clothing. She had been feeling so strange lately, as if something big was going to happen and she didn't know if it was good or bad. The rain began to fall harder but Meimi didn't notice for she was shaking too much. Maybe it was from the cold? Maybe she was angry? Or scared? Meimi just didn't know anymore. Feelings became so mixed up after this whole crazy return to home thing that she didn't know what she was feeling anymore. And then, all of the sudden, Meimi knew. It became as clear as day. A thousand angels danced in heaven and she could have sworn that the gloomy atmosphere around her brightened for one brief moment.  
  
She was in love with Asuka Jr. Not just a crush as she had thought before. This was the real thing. True love. Who was she kidding herself, trying to deny what she was feeling? Why did she avoid it so desperately? Why was she running again? Why was she trying to escape? Meimi was a strong woman, was she not? Meimi felt herself cringe. She hated sadness. She wanted to escape but she couldn't any longer. Meimi thought to herself as she walked. "I might be young, I might still be a teenager but I know a couple of things about life that would surprise others. I know what pain feels like. I know what failure is like too. That emotion probably hurts me the most. I failed my parents the night I caused their death and...it still hurts to this very day. I still can't go to their grave...I still can't face them. I'm not strong enough to." Meimi bit her lip, pausing in her thoughts as Marie and Aaron turned a corner. They were nearing the junkyard. How would the others react? Would Marie tell them what had happened?  
  
Meimi shook her head. She trusted her friends so she continued with her thoughts. "I know what love is like. I was told by my mother that love is an emotion where you would be willing to give all of yourself to one person; where you would be willing to die for them. I say I love you Asuka Jr. and I mean every single word of it. There are different types of love too. Love between siblings and friends, which is what I have with my group. Love between families, which last all through eternity...and love between lovers. This is the most special of all because the lovers are connected physically and emotionally. All I know is I have a strong attachment to the people I know and I will cry if we have to separate. But why is everything so messed up? I don't want to be alone anymore...I don't want to run anymore..." Meimi fought the tears by balling her hands into fists and digging her nails into her skin. They were almost to the junkyard. To her home.  
  
Meimi's hair was plastered to her skin while the glistening droplets dripped down her face, blending in with the tears she couldn't keep back anymore. "And I think I finally understand what real love is. Every time I look at Asuka Jr., I always feel so...rushed inside. I guess I can't explain it well but my heartbeats so fast. Dad once said that if I truly found someone to love, then it better not be for just looks or else he'd be very disappointed in me. That's what I thought my emotions were for Asuka Jr. at first. I mean, look at him! He's so cute when he gets annoyed and he has that handsome ebony hair and just a smile from him makes me feel weak in the knees. Of course no one knew of this for I was too embarrassed to tell anyone. But everyday I noticed his looks less and less. Then I became attracted to him as a person. When he talks, no matter how stupid he acts, I always want to hear what he says. I like the feeling he gives me when I can't see his face, as when I could. I don't care what he looks like. I don't like him for his looks but for his emotions. When he hurts, I hurt. When he cries, I feel like crying. Even if he doesn't cry out loud, I can feel him crying in his heart, even if he refuses to admit it. Is that love? I think so. I finally understand love between lovers also. I love him more than my life. Mom and Dad must be proud of me right now...I won't let them down. I'm growing fonder of you day by day Asuka...I know you must wonder about the past... wonder about what went wrong. Maybe...maybe one day I'll be able to tell you." Her own feelings called to Meimi like a child called to a mother, like melancholy called to comfort. It consumed everything else she thought about, but most of all, it gave Meimi a meaning. She was a lost woman and in a way, he was a lost man. It had been then that she had decided that, no matter the burdens or the hurdles to be leapt over, together, they would not be lost anymore. Meimi let a tiny smile pass across her face as she reached a temporary peace within herself. She only prayed that the peace would stay within her and not flee away at any time.  
  
They were at the entrance of the yard. Marie pulled back the cut fence while Aaron, followed by Meimi, entered.  
  
Marie was the first to notice and her heart seemed to jump into her throat, making her choke back with fear. A few car windows had been shattered while the jagged glass was littered across the dirt. It seemed so out of place even in a junky place like this. Sure, the cars had rough brown patches of rusted metal and some were missing windows but there just wasn't broken glass all over the ground. The pieces were all misshapen with some of them being large and pointed while others were tiny shards. There were a few dents in the nearby car in which the glass had come from. A sharp piece of the clear and once thought to be solid material was still frozen in place in the window as if it was hanging on for dear life. And if it dropped Meimi pitied anyone who was under it for she was sure it would cause someone great damage with the gleaming point it possessed.  
  
"W-what h-happened...?" Aaron managed to let the words drop out of his mouth as if they tasted disgusting and were a vile substance, not just words.  
  
"I don't k-know." The tremble in Marie's voice was obvious as she hesitantly took a step forward, glass crunching underneath her heels. Her entire body seemed to shake with fear, along with Meimi.  
  
"Tammy...? Tony?" Meimi called out to the silent air but she made sure she was not too loud. She wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or if it was because she was slowly losing the use of her vocal chords. The next car in front of them was also smashed with glass all around it. The rain soaked the earth, making the dirt squish under their feet. Slowly, the three turned the corner, walking past more of the smashed cars, walking towards their camp. True fear and panic seemed to grip the kids and it refused to let go. It grabbed onto their hearts with an iron grip while it filled their throats with lumps.  
  
The three teenagers' jaws dropped and eyes widened at what they next saw.  
  
Tony was slouched against one of the cars, his head drooping down against his shoulder while a trickle of blood had found its way out of his mouth and down his chin. His eyes were closed and more broken glass surrounded him, light glinting off it in all kinds of directions, casting a frightful glow to the already disturbing scene. His legs were stretched out before him while his arms hung limply by his side. It looked as if someone had thrown him roughly against the car door, as if he were merely a rag doll. Dirt was matted in his hair, mud smeared across his face and in his clothes. More blood stained his light blue sweater and dark jeans. The crimson blood seemed out of place against his now pale-looking skin. It was like someone was holding white against black, allowing the two colors to clash dangerously with each other. The red just didn't belong on his skin and neither did the dark purple rings that circled his left eye. They could tell his face was swollen by the obvious red puffiness that pushed his cheek outward. His clothing had also been tattered and pieces of it were torn open while dried blood was crusted on his knuckles.  
  
"TONY!!!!!! TONY!! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!!! TONY!" Marie was the first to speak, screaming wildly as she ran towards her brother. Her body shook with fear, anger and disbelief as the Italian girl seemed to fight tears. She grabbed his shoulders, shaking him madly while his head banged back and forth. It reminded Meimi of one of those bobble head dolls people bought and when you moved them their heads would bounce up and down or back and forth.  
  
"Uhh..." A dry voice whimpered.  
  
Marie lunged onto her brother, bringing his sore and broken body into a tight hug.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Tony screeched with pain as he tried to break free of his sibling.  
  
Aaron grabbed onto Marie's arms, pulling her away from Tony. Meimi ran to his side, helping him stand up. Everything seemed to spin for a moment as Tony's body filled with a terrible ache.  
  
"What happened?" Meimi whispered while she helped him limp over to one of the car couches.  
  
Tony's eyes suddenly grew wide. "T-They took her!!!!" He tried to leap up but was dragged back down partially from Meimi and partially from pain.  
  
"Who took her?!" Worry filled Aaron's eyes. "Who did they take? What did they take?"  
  
"They took Tammy...!! They took her!! I tried to stop them b-but they t- took her!!" Tony's voice sounded broken and cracked as he fought tears and bit his lip. "We've got to get her back!! We've got to get Tammy back! They took her...!! I t-tried!! I tried but they got her!!! They got her..." His voice stopped while his strong, defensive emotional walls finally crumbled, allowing the young man to finally break down. "I love her and they took her. I can't lose her. She means everything. I lost mom and dad but please...not her. Not Tammy!!!! Why couldn't I stop them!?!?"  
  
"WHO IS THEM?!" Meimi finally gained some control, making sense of all the jumbled words that Tony was spitting out. She couldn't leave her family, not like she had left her old one. They needed her right now more than anything and who was she to turn them down with all they had done for her?  
  
She could see anger fill Tony's eyes as he spoke. "Them...I guess the police are still after them for the death of Celeste and now the robbery..." His face grew grave, taking on a hated expression that frankly scared Meimi while he seemed to shake his head back and forth, trying to erase the memory. "The Lost Souls...They said they'd kill Tammy...just like they killed her sister. U-unless I admitted to the robbery and to the murder..."  
  
~*~  
  
And I've been robbed of everything  
  
Except a soul, except a soul  
  
That needs...you, sweet you  
  
  
  
Lauren: Does anyone notice the little family they have and how they act? Plus how their relationships are? In a way Tammy is the mother and Tony is the father. Aaron is the youngest child and then there's Marie, a sister along with Meimi. ANY WAYS! Oh and as you guys were asking, no Asuka Jr. doesn't know that Meimi is Saint Tail. He's a bit suspicious but with all that has happened since the disappearance of Meimi and Saint Tail, he (for once) isn't too worried about figuring out who she is. It hasn't become the top thing on his list of things to do at the very moment, but don't worry, anything can happen!! By the way, I'm not dragging the story on too much, am I?  
  
Oh! Oh! And here is a link to my first drawing for this story! It's of Tammy and Tony from the scene in the last chapter. At the top it says "Loneliness used to be my biggest fear...Now it's something else." Which basically means they used to be afraid of being lonely but now they're only afraid of losing each other. ^_^ Don't worry, that won't happen. Unless Tony goes to jail...*DUN DUN DUNNNN!!* But I'm just going to shut up because I don't want to spoil anything! Hehe, I don't know why but I think they make the cutest couple (Besides Meimi and Asuka Jr.)! And if it confuses you on the left side, his hand is behind her shoulder while his other hand is on the front of her shoulder and she has her hand on top of that one. Confusing, huh? Tell me what you think of it and here's the link:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/watergoddess415/TammyTony.jpg 


	21. Lone Cherry Tree

Author's Note: In my English class we've been doing stuff on symbols in stories, so see if you can spot my large symbol and try to figure out what it stands for. =)  
  
One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
L O N E  
  
C H E R R Y  
  
T R E E  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Meimi stamped her foot on the dirt angrily. It was one thing to spread rumors but to actually beat up her friend and then kidnapped the girl who was practically a sister to her! That was something the red head would NOT stand for. She couldn't believe it. "Who are the Lost Souls? Who's Celeste?! And why would they want to take Tammy!?!"  
  
Marie sighed while she stuck a band-aid over a deep gash on Tony's forehead. "You're lucky they didn't break any of your bones." Her words came out strained with anger. The three could tell her temper was boiling inside of her. Not only had they defeated her brother but they had also kidnapped Tammy. And Meimi knew they had to have known them in the past, by the way they acted.  
  
Tony rubbed his temples, fighting a throbbing headache, not to mention all the pain that was coursing through his body but Marie had taken good care of him. She had cleaned and bandaged up all of his wounds tenderly. "Go ahead. Tell her." He motioned to Meimi with his uninjured hand.  
  
Aaron took Meimi by the arm, leading her away from the two siblings. "Celeste is Tammy's sister. Before we met you she was part of the group but there was a bad and dangerous gang that developed about the same time as ours. They would follow us around town to town and create various crimes then blame them on us. Because of them Tony's got a record with the police, for something he never did. They're a bunch of low life jerks and they killed Celeste a few days before we found you. They killed her on this very same day. After that we were pretty broken up but we found you and you were like the glue that kept us all together from then on. We thought we were rid of the Lost Souls though, (that's what they called themselves) for they had appeared to just disappear from the face of the earth. They probably were in jail or out somewhere else causing chaos and torturing some other poor person. Until now. It seems they've just decided to make a come back and they're the ones responsible for the robbery. NOT Tony. They want to blame it on him to get themselves off the hook. They must have found out that we're avoiding the police and might leave soon. Or they know that we know a detective. Your friend. Either way, they kidnapped Tammy so that they can force Tony to confess. They know she's his weak spot, besides his sister." The blonde boy finished with a sigh. He couldn't go into too much detail for even he got a bit emotional when it came to Celeste and now was not the time to be sitting around telling stories of the past. Something had to be done.  
  
Meimi took in all the rapid information while her face tried to stay calm. It was hard to explain how she felt. It was like some kind of horror, but a certain kind of horror is beyond tears. Tears would be like worrying about watermarks on the furniture when the house is burning down. How could she have not known this tragic story? Why didn't Tammy ever tell her that she had a sister? Not only that, Meimi had been gone when Tammy truly needed her. And now look what had happened. "I guess I remind her of her sister or something. Maybe she never told me because it was too painful. I don't know...either way...we have to save her!!" Meimi nodded at her own thoughts. She wasn't going to be selfish or question Tammy's reasons for hiding this from her. She trusted her friend and right now was not the time for doubt or self-pity. That was horrible. All of this was horrible. It was just... so... so messed up. Fire, hatred, anger and sorrow all mixed as one filled up Meimi's heart. She wasn't the naive high school student she had once been. She never would be. And this fact shattered Meimi. She crumpled, broken into jagged, tear splattering pieces.  
  
Aaron gave her a supportive pat on her back as if he had heard her thoughts. "It's ok, there's no way you could have known about this being the day or that the Lost Souls would show up." And with that he hurriedly walked back towards Tony and Marie. He gave them both a fleeting, empty smile. "So what's the plan?" He questioned.  
  
Meimi could hear them whispering and was thankful they had decided to leave her alone. Right now she just couldn't handle anything else. It amazed her, how much Aaron had matured and grown since she had first met the young man. Through her tears glistened the night sky. How had she not noticed the growing darkness around her? Then again this had been a long, painful day. A comet flicked across the sky. Dismally, Meimi tired to admire the distance and clarity of the stars. She reached up a hand to touch the stars. Would they be metallic with cruel edges that pricked her fingertips? Would they scald her like the flames of a candle? The tinkling, harmonious voices of the stars resonated throughout her. The stars were omnipotent, spiraling, ever changing. They died and were created again. What did they care of mortals and their emotions? Dewdrop tears rolled out of her eyes that she could have swam in. Suppressing her sobs, she slid down to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. What did Tammy do to deserve all of this? To deserve all of this hurt and pain? She was just a kind, sweet girl that wanted a happy normal life, just like everyone else. What right did anyone have to go and make her life miserable? "She's had enough already, she doesn't need more. None of us need anymore misery." Meimi thought to herself. She didn't want to believe the world could be so unjust. But, of course, it was right there in front of her nose. If the truth was a snake it would have bitten Meimi a long time ago. It would have had her for dinner. As she had learned, life dealt everyone unequal hands. It was best to play what cards a person had. Maybe, if Fate was kind, Luck would be too. She tilted her head towards the now glowing fire near the three teenagers. "I've always thought I'd had a pretty hard life. But I keep finding out that life can be hard in ways I never knew about." The redhead frowned. She was afraid to understand her own thoughts. "Poor Tammy...I hope she's ok. We'll get her back!! We have too..." Meimi whispered to herself. Suddenly, she thought of something. "If I'm this upset about this...Tony must be torn up inside. I should be there for him...they've all been there for me. Now I can repay some of what I've gained." She stood up, wandering over to the three on the ragged couch. Plopping down next to them, she listened to the fire crackle in silence, afraid to speak and break their own quiet solitude. When Meimi was a child she had a set of paper dolls. They were called the Family of Meimi's Dolls and each one had a name written on the base under its feet. Their names were Mom, Dad, Sissy and Little Brother. She played with those dolls in a desperate, loving way until their paper arms and feet disintegrated. She loved them in spite of the fact that their tight-knit little circle was far beyond her reach. Even at her young age, she had some uneasy feeling that the perfect world she lived in wasn't so wonderful after all. But that night she looked at the four of them there on the car seat and her heart hurt while she thought, "In a different world we could have been the Family of Meimi's Dolls."  
  
~*~  
  
Tony sunk into his seat, unable to believe what had happened. They had kidnapped Tammy. They had stolen his most precious thing and also beat him up. The blood stains, cuts and bruises were the proof of that. And he was going to make those bastards pay. For every ounce of pain they caused his love, he was going to pay them back tenfold. Abruptly, a thought bounced into his mind. Since when had she become his love? Memories of the both of them flooded into his mind. Sure, they had a wonderful relationship and all but...love? Wasn't that a whole new level of relationships? They had always been friends and for a while he looked at her as his little sister. Someone to protect, to nurse and care for but now...now it seemed totally different. His little sister had grown up and she wasn't a sister anymore. She was far beyond that. Tammy had been cruelly ripped away from him and now a sudden ache for her had appeared in his heart. He loved Tammy. She wasn't just a good friend or companion, she was so much more to him than that. She had somehow wiggled herself into his heart. Tammy had seen every side to him, his lowest point, his highest and every place in between and yet she was always by his side. Why had it taken him so long to realize this? Sure, they had flirted a bit before but the actual thought of them as a couple had never really come to him. Now it was there. And he loved it. But it was too late for confessions of the heart or comforting hugs and kisses. She was gone and if he didn't do anything she would be gone forever. If he didn't turn himself into the police she would die and it would be his fault. He had to save her, even if it meant giving up the ultimate thing. His freedom and his newly discovered love for her. Agony, like blood dipped arrows, shot through his soul. His brown eyes were moist with his impotent tears. A lone one trickled out of his right eye. Tony muffled his hoarse bawling in his throat where a lump kept expanding. He couldn't breathe; oxygen was foreign to him. Words couldn't express the meaninglessness within him, the hollowness of loss and grief. Or how his heart was shattered into a million jagged edges.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. wandered the streets. Where he was going, he had no clue. Why he was out walking, he had no clue about that either. He was torn between two choices. To take Meimi's word that her friends didn't rob the bank and let it slid or to do his job and arrest the rascals. The detective truly didn't know what to do but deep inside him he had a firm belief that they were guilty. Why? Maybe it was because he feared for Meimi, worried of their so- called 'influences' or other things. Asuka Jr. knew they would take her away from him...that they would steal her and run off somewhere, never to be found. And he couldn't allow them to do that, even if it meant arresting them and breaking her heart. He wanted to be the one there for her, not them. It was for the best, or so he thought. Asuka Jr. knew he had to get out of his house, get some fresh air and BE somewhere. Of course, he found himself standing by that lone cherry tree that stood solidly by the lakeside. Just then he noticed how sorrowful the tree looked with its great branches swooping down, letting pale pink cherry blossoms cascade to the ground. The tree looked...so alone...standing there proudly but with no one by its side. Asuka Jr. frowned. Why did he suddenly care so much about a stupid tree any ways? But the itching thoughts in the back of his mind forced him to leave with an actual destination and goal. He wouldn't let that tree be alone anymore.  
  
An hour later he returned carrying a tiny cherry tree, obvious that it was in the prime of its youth. It had a thin trunk, which Asuka Jr. hoped would become sturdy one day. It's tiny branches stretched upward while little pink petals occasionally came loose. In his left hand he carried a shovel. With sweat beaded across his brow, Asuka Jr. dug a deep hole beside the large cherry tree and firmly planted the new tree in it. Now the tree wouldn't be alone any more. It had someone. It had a friend. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would decide what to do but for now he only wanted to rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Tammy groggily opened her eyes while a constant pain seemed to course through her body. Where was she? And why were her hands behind her back? Not to mention the ache around her wrists. Everything seemed blurred and dark while the world spun through her mind. What had happened? Where were Tony, Meimi, Marie and Aaron? All she remembered was crying and talking to Tony. She was buried in his arms and had said to him. "Life is confusing...it's uncontrollable. It's just sometimes it makes me feel so helpless...like I should have done something..." And then there was some kind of weird scream and her world had gone black. Finally, after what had felt like an eternity, her vision cleared. And what she saw scared her. It scared the hell out of her. Something smelled disgusting, so bad that she had to force back a gag. It was as if someone had taken rotten eggs, spoiled milk, old banana peels, and moldy cake and then proceeded to grind them in a blender. It gave her a queasy feeling in her stomach. Ignoring the smell, she looked around and sure enough, she was surrounded by garbage. Everything from ripped up shirts and old TV's to random pieces of food, not to mention the flies that swarmed around it. In the distance Tammy heard a dog wine, most likely a stray digging for food. Then the brunette knew why her wrists hurt so badly. She had been placed on a wooden chair while her arms were pulled around the back. Thin metal wire cut into her now raw skin while the same wire was tied around her ankles and the chair. She wriggled, unable to free any of her limbs while it only added to the pain around her wrists. And not only that, she had a splitting headache. It felt as if someone had smashed her skull into the nearby TV and then carried her around like a sack of potatoes. Which most likely was what had happened.  
  
"You won't get out of there." A mocking voice chuckled. "Ahh, you truly do look so much like your sister."  
  
Tammy snarled with anger. Out of the shadows a man stepped forward. A man she had known. Someone Tammy had memorized every single facial feature and hated him for it all. The boy was tall and appeared to be the age of about eighteen. He had jet-black hair that hung in his eyes, a reason many people blamed Tony for his crimes. They looked very similar if it wasn't for the olive Italian skin that Tony sported. The man had on black slacks and a torn up black shirt while a large scar ran across his cheek. It went from his jaw to his nose. His eyes were a cold emotionless gray. He ran a finger over the red and tan scar delicately. "Your sister did this to me. She scarred my beautiful face. I owe you this one. I won't let you be beautiful if I can't be either." Out of nowhere he produced a pocketknife while he lunged forward. Tammy tried to squirm out of the way but it was useless. The razor sharp metal ripped into her cheek, causing her nerves to send flaming signals of searing pain all through her body but it mainly focused on her face. The man pocketed the knife and stepped back, smirking. Crimson blood dribbled down Tammy's cheek and then dripped off her chin, staining her jeans.  
  
"What do you want with me Rei?!" Tammy hissed, glaring daggers at the man while she forced back her tears.  
  
"Oh, just a little fun." Rei smirked. "Your friend Tony has been avoiding the cops. He has to pay for the deeds he's done and so...I'm going to use you to make him pay."  
  
"You're still the same Rei! The same Rei who buried his heart with Celeste." Tammy spat on the ground in front of his shoes. "Can't you grow up?! You never change!"  
  
Anger from her words seized Rei's heart. "Shut up now!!" With the swing of his arm Tammy felt pain surge through her already throbbing cheek. Her own blood now spotted his pale hand, making a strange contrast between the colors. Red and white.  
  
Out of the shadows emerged a girl clad in spiked black leather clothing and high boots. Part of her hair was dyed a purple color and the other was blonde while a boy next to her sported blue hair. He was the same height as the girl but his skin was more of a ghastly pale than hers was. The girl spoke. "Leave Rei alone. It's Celeste's own fault that she died. If she would have let Rei take over your group and accepted his feelings then she would have never died..." But the girl was cut off by Rei.  
  
"Shut up Zoey!! I don't have feelings...for anybody." Rei roared. It was obvious his words hurt the purple haired girl but Rei didn't seem to notice. No one ever did.  
  
"Zoey...Joe...I see you're still part of this stupid gang. How I pity you...having to live with this pain in the ass. I still don't understand why." Tammy gave them a smug smile. Turning to Rei again, she spoke. "Tony won't give in to your lousy tricks, he's not dumb!! And you'll pay for what you did to Celeste!! YOU WILL!!" Her voice was instantly cut off as Rei leaned down, bringing his lips roughly against hers. She struggled to remove his lips from her own but her moving stopped as his icy hand ran down her neck causing shivers to course up and down her spine. He stopped when he reached her shoulder, letting his hand slip under her shirt collar then suddenly they were back on her neck, squeezing it tighter and tighter as it cut off her air supply. After a few moments along with many gasps, cold air filled her lungs as Rei chuckled with glee.  
  
"Oh, this will be so much fun!!" He laughed. And with that, the three teenagers disappeared into the shadows once again. Tammy sighed, knowing they were gone and any screamed words would be useless. The abyss of darkness cushioned her in a womb of eternity. She was glad night had fallen but still longed from some kind of light to guide her. There were no resplendent firefly stars to grant her absolution. No silvery means of moonlight to give her a ladder to hope. She was all by herself, just one girl. A chilly breeze whistled by her. More warm blood dripped down her cheek as her hair rippled behind her. She tried to spread her arms, failing as the wire tugged her back. She wanted to open her arms, as if she might sprout wings. Somehow to save herself. "Is this...the end...?" She thought to herself. Tammy shook her head violently, letting the cold air plaster the blood to her face. "No! I won't let it end like this...!! I've got some much I want to say...so much I want to do. I want to tell you Tony... I want to tell you that I love you!! And I want you to be happy Meimi...! And I want to make my dreams come true! I want that big house with the white picket fence!" But even her thoughts didn't seem to comfort her.  
  
To herself, Tammy vowed to return to her friends for three reasons.  
  
First, to go to Meimi and Asuka Jr.'s wedding.  
  
Secondly, to punch that stupid Tony in his face.  
  
Third, to kiss him senseless.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi suddenly lifted her head; her face etched with a newfound happiness that shown clearly in the firelight. "I'VE GOT IT!!!" She squealed with joy. "I know how we can save Tammy!!"  
  
~*~  
  
I don't have anything  
  
Because I don't have you  
  
I don't have anything  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: *gasp* OH NO! I've run out of song lyrics again!!!! Whhhhyyyy meeeeee?!?! Tehehe, I actually wrote during the week!! *cheers* I'm so proud of myself but it was mostly because everyone begged me to update...so here it is! What did you all think of it? I can't wait for the weekend, finally I can sleep in and stay up late! And write more! YA! Oh and with that piece of fanart I had I was bored and I created a wallpaper with it! You can see it here: http://www.geocities.com/watergoddess415/TAMMYTONYbyme.jpg 


	22. StarLit Night

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
S T A R - L I T  
  
N I G H T  
  
"WHAT?!" Tony, Aaron and Marie all chorused at the exact same time.  
  
"I think I know how to save Tammy and you won't have to turn yourself in Tony. But we'll have to deal with the police." Meimi smiled and suddenly, she was laughing out loud. She actually had an idea. A way to save her friend. She would be doing something for someone else, not herself.  
  
"So SPILL!!" Marie snapped impatiently at Meimi.  
  
"Maybe we can get the police to wire Tony, you know, those microphones that record things? Then we can confront the Lost Souls, record them saying they did it and then have the police jump in and arrest them!!" Meimi sat back triumphantly while her smile remained plastered to her face.  
  
"It'll never work." Tony flatly and bluntly stated. His eyes grew sadder as the adrenaline of the idea left him instantly.  
  
"Why?" A shocked Meimi barked, her smile fading.  
  
"I don't trust the police. You think they'll believe some street punk like me? No. The first step I take towards a cop, I'll get arrested. They won't listen to us." Tony felt an exhaustion that he hadn't noticed before sweep over him.  
  
Meimi sighed. She thought it was a possibility but no. They were right; it would never work. And Tony wasn't looking very good either. A sorrowful expression didn't suit him. She wanted to comfort him but she knew there was no point in treating a depressed person as though he were just feeling sad, saying, There now, hang on, we'll save Tammy for sure. Sadness is more or less like a head cold- with patience, it passes. Depression is like cancer. But she didn't know what was right. Meimi just kept saying how this world was a terrible place to try and live in. And Tammy's voice inside her kept saying, "For God's sake, what other world have we got?"  
  
Aaron suddenly spoke, breaking Meimi's thoughts. "Maybe...No...it'll never work." He shook his head as if he was disagreeing with some invisible person but in reality, it was only himself.  
  
"What?" Marie leaned forward in curiosity at the young boy's statement.  
  
"Oh nothing." Aaron replied, turning his head from her and towards the fireplace. The fire had pretty much died down and had been reduced to glowing embers but it was just enough to see a foot around the entire fire pit.  
  
"Tell me." The Italian girl repeated, crossing her arms over her chest. Tony wasn't any help to her- he only sat staring off into space, as if he saw something everyone else didn't.  
  
"Fine! But it's stupid. Maybe we could put a tape recorder into one of Tony's pockets, sort of like Meimi suggested. Then we could have Tony confront the group while one of us sneaks up and frees Tammy. The other two of us can hold off any of the other gang members. Let's just hope they haven't had any new additions. Last time I remember they only had three." Aaron finished. "I told you it was a stupid idea." He shrugged.  
  
"It's risky." Tony murmured, scaring the three other teenagers.  
  
And the words that were next said frightened Meimi. Because she knew, deep inside, they were true.  
  
"It's something Saint Tail could do." Marie smirked. "If only we could find that damn thief, wherever she went, and get her to save Tammy. She helps out the unjustly treated people of this town! Maybe she'll show some sympathy and help us out." Aaron nodded with agreement.  
  
"Fat chance that'll happen." Tony protested. "I heard she disappeared, high tailed it out of the town or something weird like that. She's just a chicken shit." It was obvious the day's events and lack of sleep was somehow effecting his language and train of thought.  
  
Meimi's eyes dropped down to the dirt. Tony was right. Saint Tail was a chicken. She had run away, pulling off her famous disappearing act. But Tammy needed her. She needed Meimi more than anything did at that very moment and she wasn't about to let down someone she loved again. She wouldn't let anyone else die. She was tired of having blood on her hands. "Maybe...just maybe I'll be able to get Saint Tail." Meimi whispered, unsure of whether they had heard her or not but the dead silence that followed her words indicated they HAD, indeed, heard her.  
  
"Are you serious?" Aaron stuttered, his eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
Meimi smirked while shaking her head yes. "But for now...let's all get some sleep so we'll have strength for tomorrow."  
  
Various goodnights were said before everyone entered their own car and succumbed to sweet sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Everywhere was fog. It surrounded her in a misty shroud, blocking out her vision. Before Meimi two figures suddenly became visible. A towering, joyful man with floppy hair and at his side was an attractive, red haired woman.  
  
"Mom...dad..." Meimi's heard ached.  
  
Her father gave Meimi one of his treasured, careless smiles. "My daughter. We're so proud of you. You've grown into a fine young woman."  
  
"Meimi. We love you. We want you to be happy. Choose your own destiny." Her mother held onto her father's hand tightly. "Don't dwell on the past any longer. You have a lot to look forward to!"  
  
"Everyone will do what they have to." Her father smiled down at her warmly. A marsh mellow cloud coated out the moon above them. His next words surprised her. "Do you love him?"  
  
Meimi blinked with confusion before realization dawned down upon her. Inside all she wanted to do was run up to her parents and cling on to them, begging them to take her with them but for some odd reason she felt a pulling force holding her back from any of her wild actions. Her thoughts and actions wouldn't connect and so...she spoke from her heart. "I do love him dad. But...why can't we understand each other?"  
  
Her mother answered her question. "Conflicting goals. He's desperate to protect you. To do that, he intends to keep you close to him, so that he can watch over you. Of course, he doesn't understand that by doing that, he stunts your own growth. You may be willing to sacrifice yourself for others happiness but Asuka Jr. won't let you. Love isn't always enough. That's why people have to work out their differences." Her wise words sunk into Meimi.  
  
"I wish I was stronger. That I didn't hurt so easily." Meimi shiver, but it wasn't from the cold. "I'm scared. For Asuka Jr. For Tammy...for everyone. Even more, I'm afraid of facing my past. Of facing the fact that I might have to separate from my new family. I don't want to make choices. I want it to be easy!"  
  
Almost cryptically, her father replied, "Your weaknesses are your strengths."  
  
"We're always near. Watching over you." Her mother blew her a kiss and then...they dispersed.  
  
Meimi shouted for their return while she stood there in total shock. "NO!! DON'T GO!! Mother!! Father!!"  
  
And then she woke up.  
  
Back home, Meimi had once heard of a fairly well to do woman who made her fortune reading tea leaves and chicken bones, which she kept in a bag and would scatter across her floor. On the basis of leaves and bones, she would advise people on what to do with their lives. "No wonder she was rich." Meimi thought. "It seems like almost anything is better than having only yourself to blame when you screw things up."  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. wandered the night. Why did he plant that stupid tree and waste his energy? Now he couldn't even find it in him to trek back home. With a tired sigh, he plopped down on a bench, only to find someone was sitting there next to him. A few hairs stuck up on his neck as he turned his head, straining in the dark to see who the person was.  
  
"Asuka Jr.?" A voice timidly uttered his name.  
  
"Meimi? What are you doing out here so late?" He questioned her in shock as he made out a ting of red color from her hair.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Meimi shrugged. It was the truth anyhow. After her weird dream with her parents the redhead was unable to go back to sleep so she resorted to wandering the streets. Until she decided to take a rest on a nearby bench.  
  
Asuka Jr. regretted his words but it was too late to take them back as he said, "You can still turn your friend in, I'll go easy on him."  
  
Meimi frowned, sticking out her lower lip. "Why do you hate my friends so much? And...me?"  
  
Asuka Jr. looked at her in wonderment. "I don't hate you." He noticed a crystal tear glimmer in the moonlight. He brought one hand up and wiped it away. "So don't cry."  
  
"Why can't I cry?!" Meimi yelled. "I want to cry!! I rush, doing stupid things and my parents are dead. I want to cry." She sighed and pulled her legs up against her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs. "It's my fault their dead, you know."  
  
"Who?" Asuka Jr. dumbly stated.  
  
"My parents. I was out doing another stupid mission trying to be all good and I got carried away. I was careless and they died. They should have lived. I should have died." She smiled sadly. "Silly, huh? But it's the truth. They would have lived if I hadn't done stupid things and been noble."  
  
Asuka Jr. took in the information. Normally something like this would have shocked him but in a way, he knew this was bound to happen. The detective had expected it. He had had his suspicions in the past about Meimi being Saint Tail and all events of the past years had only added to them. But at this moment, it didn't really seem to matter much. They weren't carefree teenagers chasing after each other anymore. Asuka Jr. turned towards her. It didn't matter to him whether she was the queen of England, Saint Tail or some traveling peddler, all he knew was she needed him and he was going to be there for her. "Hey, it was an accident. You had no idea there would be a car there. I was the one who was chasing you also. So it's not you fault." Asuka Jr. told her gruffly.  
  
"But it's my fault! It has always been my fault! My parents died because of me! I'd sworn I'd protect them! I wanted to keep my secret life away from them so they wouldn't be affected by it. I swore I'd protect them!!" Meimi cried. "I told myself nothing would ever happen. They could have lived!!" She couldn't believe the words she was saying. It was as though everything she had been thinking, keeping deep inside, was coming out. Meimi just couldn't stop talking. "It's all my fault. It's my fault for everything..." She whispered. She heard Asuka Jr. scoot closer to her and was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her to his chest. She just sat there for a moment, crying, and listening to the soothing rhythm of his constant heart beating. It was something she could depend on. Something that was always there.  
  
"You're just trying to take all the credit." Asuka Jr. spoke after a moment. "It can't all be your fault, you moron." He told her, his voice surprisingly gentle for the words he said.  
  
"Asuka..." She said quietly. She could feel her heart beating unnaturally fast.  
  
"You're letting your grief control you. Is that what you want? To wallow in self pity?" He mocked her. "Your parents died because you were trying to protect them. To protect this whole town. Jeez, emotions are complicated." He finally said. "You talk about protecting your friends, the town and you're family. But...who has ever protected you?"  
  
"What?" Meimi asked, unprepared for his sudden question.  
  
"Well...I guess since I love you, I'll have to protect you. And I WILL protect you, despite what anyone says." Asuka Jr. insisted as he pulled back a bit from their tender embrace.  
  
Meimi sighed, but couldn't get rid of that warm feeling in her heart. She liked having Asuka Jr. beside her. She liked his attempts to make her feel better. She liked his occasional childish behavior. "I...I was running away then. From my role in life...from my actions and their result. From the death and pain. In order for me to heal I had to get away." Her eyebrows arched hopelessly. "But that didn't do me much good. Yes...I found a wonderful family and I learned to heal my aching heart...but it also caused a lot of harm. I hurt my friends here...I hurt you...and Seira..."  
  
Asuka Jr. apprehended her hand, holding onto it tightly. "No, I should've considered your feelings and I shouldn't have shunned you away from me. All I could think about was how I was causing you so much pain because I chased Saint Tail onto a street."  
  
"Stop it." Meimi murmured. Impulsively, she launched herself deeper into his arms. Of their own accord, they wrapped around her waist. Her fingers burrowed into the creases of his shirt. She inhaled and took in all she could, imprinting a million sensations into her mind. She was making a lifetime of memories.  
  
While she could.  
  
"I'm sick of trying to out run my destiny. I can't. Oddly, part of me doesn't want to anymore. Does that make any sense?" Meimi pulled apart gently so she could look into his eyes, even if hers where shielded by her sunglasses.  
  
"What are you talking about Meimi? You're acting like you're going to die or something..." Asuka Jr. gave her a worried look.  
  
She ignored his comment. "I've resolved to meet my destiny. Head on. No backing down." Her explanation was murmured. "I've got to do something tomorrow. I don't know if I'll come back but...it must be done. I want you to know, I love you."  
  
Asuka Jr. clutched her to him. He was so uncertain about what she meant and afraid he would lose her again. He couldn't stand to lose her a second time. "I won't let you go!!" He cried, fighting back tears.  
  
Meimi tore her gaze away from his eyes. It was too painful to watch him while his heart broke. Because of her. Again, she was happy for her sunglasses and the dark night. He wouldn't have to see how hard this was for her or her own tears that trickled down her cheeks. "You have to! Asuka, it's the same as last time. As it's always been. You can't keep the people you love in a birdcage. They have to be free. Including me. This is my choice, my battle. You've had yours. This is mine." She stood up. Meimi had said what she needed to say.  
  
"Wait!! Don't go!! What is that supposed to mean?!" She could hear his voice calling after her as Meimi faded away into the shadows, running off through the night, running back to her home in the junkyard.  
  
~*~  
  
Agony bit at Tammy every time she moved her body. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink, partly because of the painful position she was in and partly from fear of what would happen if she let herself slip into sweet unconsciousness. The brunette's head snapped up as she heard rustling nearby.  
  
The girl with the purple hair strutted over to Tammy. Her blonde hair was straggly, hanging past her shoulders to about the mid-section of her back. From the shoulders down it was dyed a bright purple color. She had deep ringlets around her eyes while they almost seemed sunk in, giving her a dreaded dead looking appearance. She was tall in black leather boots that were tied up the front and she looked to be about seventeen. Her skin was pale, even if many of her days were spent in sunlight and she was clad in a black tank top and black shorts. Around her wrists were spiked cuffs while a ringlet earring pierced into her eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want Zoey?" Tammy's voice came out hoarse and rough. When she spoke, it hurt. Her throat felt so dry and itchy.  
  
"You stole him from me. That's why I hate you. You and that damned sister of yours...always acting so perfect and innocent!!" Zoey roared, marching up to Tammy with a newfound anger.  
  
Tammy sighed. Why didn't people understand plain words? "I hate Rei. And Celeste hated him too. It's not my fault that he has some weird obsession over my sister, ok? If you love him so much why don't you confess your feelings?"  
  
"Stop lecturing me!! You know nothing!!" Zoey snarled as she kicked her pointed boots into Tammy's leg, leaving the girl wincing in pain. "Tomorrow your fate will be decided. If Tony doesn't turn himself in, which I doubt he will, then you'll be with us. To die or some other fun thing. Either way...I'll enjoy watching you suffer. Poor Tony, stuck with an annoying girl like you. You're hurting him, you know that? You're only a weak spot for him. All weak spots are better off destroyed and forgotten." Zoey coldly hissed the words.  
  
"I love you too!!!" Tammy mocked, calling out to the retreating figure. She just didn't get Zoey, Rei or Joey. Not at all. The girl tried to ignore Zoey's words but they kept bugging her. Would Tony turn himself in for her? She hoped he wouldn't. Tammy didn't want Tony to suffer on her behalf. She would never want that to happen. Dismay, Tammy hung her head, letting salty tears drip onto her clothing.  
  
~*~  
  
Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
  
Hoping it will come today.  
  
Into the starlit night,  
  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
  
Waiting on a shooting star.  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: Like the new song? It's from the game Lunar SSS and is called "Boat Song." Don't know WHY, but it is. What do you all think of the new chapter? Ugh, I am literally drop dead tired. I actually wrote this last night but I've finalized it today and here it is! Yeah! 


	23. Meimi, I Understand

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
M E I M I ,  
  
I  
  
U N D E R S T A N D  
  
"I just don't understand." Tammy's vision blurred as she stared down at the cold, brown earth. "Why can't I let go? Why can't I let go of my past? Why can't I let go of my mistakes? I regret so many things...I left so many words unspoken. I just don't understand why can't I let them go? I try and I try...I want to get over it all. I'll cry but my tears mean nothing, they're only in vain. I want to let go but I can't and I don't know why. These memories always haunt me...I want to forget it all but it won't leave me alone. It brings me down every time I even have a fleeting thought of it. Mom...Celeste... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I want it all to go away. I want to be free. I want to be with everyone...where I can let go of it. Where I can relax and be... happy..." Her choked words ended roughly as a voice cut her off.  
  
"Stop babbling nonsense. Some people here would like to sleep."  
  
Judging by the male tone and anger in the voice, it was Rei. Tammy sighed, as an ache for sleep seemed to over well her body. She felt such a strong yearning for Tony to be there with her right now. Tony was different than any other guy she had met. He always would be. Pigheaded, arrogant, gentle, shy, uncertain, clumsy...sometimes crazy and reckless. Her confidant and support. Her love...  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi felt her entire body shaking as she clumsily pulled a black satin glove over her hand. It wasn't completely midnight black for the material had faded a bit gray after not being used for so long. Was this right? Would she dare to do the impossible? Would she even be able to go through with it? Meimi just wasn't quite sure. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the fading darkness. She hadn't gotten much sleep but the redhead didn't except to. After her night wanderings and running into Asuka Jr. she had returned to sleep for only an hour or so before she woke up again. The sun was beginning to rise. She absently rubbed her tired eyes under her sunglasses before letting them focus. Her footsteps ceased as she neared an old, wrought iron gate. Meimi took a deep breath, unsure of whether she could really go through with it all. She silently shook her head. "I've put this off all too long. I have to do this. I HAVE to." She reassured herself. Taking an uneasy step, Meimi pushed open the gate and stumbled into the cemetery. The world was a blur around her as she hastened her steps, following the cement pathway that criss-crossed through the hundreds of graves. Meimi knew where to go, she didn't need to think or wonder or look for directions or lastly, look for clues. Her feet knew where to take her, without her asking. Even though it had been years since she had last gone there, she still knew exactly where they were located. Finally, her feet came to a halt before two marble gray headstones. They were layered with a coat of dust and a few vines twisted up and around them. Reaching forward with her ungloved hand, Meimi wiped away the dirt. Etched into the two headstones were the names "Eimi & Genichiro Haneoka"  
  
After a few moments, Meimi cleared her throat. "Hi Mama...Papa. I know it's been a very long time since I've last visited you. Too long. I couldn't bring myself to return here until now. I wasn't sure where I was going but then I just ended up here. It seems like I've just been wandering through the dark but now...I have a glimmer of hope, a sparkle of light. It may be just enough for me. I've met a boy. In fact, I think you both already know who it is." But Meimi stopped. She felt the end of her sentence freeze in her throat and she was unable to complete it. The hot tears filled her eyes, spilling down into the grass before her. "I'm... so sorry it was all m-my fault!!" She cried harder. "Has my whole life been for nothing? Why didn't I die that day also? After you both left all I wanted to do was to find peace but I couldn't find that in this city. I thought that if I could eliminate the problem, I would find the solution. So I wandered the sweeping towns, looking for my answer. And I found Tammy, Tony, Marie and Aaron." Meimi's eyes turned to the left, focusing on a purple wild flower that has sprouted near her father's grave. It was only because she could not look around. She would see her father's grave and then her mothers. There was an awful truth to them, a miserable aura that came to her when she looked at them, and so she didn't. She escaped to her motorbike, to running away from the choking impressions she received from two old headstones. And yet, they were everything to her, because it showed everything that meant anything to her, in its most simple of ways. Meimi couldn't take much in that graveyard. She just couldn't. Or else her eyes would water, and her hands would shake and she would wail in all of her self-pity. But Meimi was a strong woman. She didn't do such feeble things, at least, she tried not to. She would fight this pain, even if it meant denying it for as long as her weak little heart could bear. The redhead shook her head with determination. She had come to this place for a reason and she wasn't about to be chased away by negative feelings. She had to face this before she could possibly become Saint Tail. Clenching her fists, she restarted her conversation with them, even if she didn't gain a reply.  
  
"How's it going mama? Papa? How's the heaven life?" The tears started to come right about then again. "I might lose somebody I'm in love with. I just told him goodbye, and I might never get to see him again." The crystal water made two streams down her cheeks, staining her shirt.  
  
A voice suddenly spoke up. "Well, what did you turn him loose for?" It was her mother. At first, Meimi was shocked but it gradually faded away. "I never saw you turn loose anything you wanted." Mama wanted to know. By now, Meimi was use to mother's comments and questions that mysteriously seemed to appear in her mind. And no, she wasn't going crazy.  
  
The left side of Meimi's mouth curled up in a half-smile. "This is different mama. He isn't mine to have...I'll just cause him pain. I don't deserve him." Meimi whispered to the gravestones before her while the half- smile disappeared. "Mama...I feel like, I don't know what. Like I've died."  
  
Meimi couldn't see it but she felt her mother smile. "I know. You feel like you'll never run into another one that's worth turning your head around for. But if it's love, it'll work out somehow, I'm sure. You can't just give up. And if, no matter how hard you try, it doesn't work out, there are plenty of other men for you out there." Mama quietly replied.  
  
"No, it's worse than that. I don't care if I ever run into anybody else. I don't know if I even want to. He was always by my side and I was the one who left him. He probably always wonders why I left him, I pray he doesn't blame himself. It was my fault and my action and I should pay for it." Meimi bit her lip to keep from trembling.  
  
"Then don't look for others. Go after him. Don't blame yourself either Meimi, you were going through a rough time, you had to deal with it somehow. Just be glad you have a second chance and he still wants to be with you, that's what matters. The past is the past, learn from your mistakes and look towards the future." She heard her mother's voice chuckle. "You both sound just like your father and I."  
  
The sun was beginning to climb inch by inch into the sky, turning it a golden bronze mix of colors. It truly was a magnificent sight. The giant yellow orb was halfway up the crest of earth, peeking out from behind some far-away mountains. Its rays reached out, touching anything and everything, bathing it in its light, including Meimi. She shaded her eyes against it, staring out at it all. It was almost like the sun was congratulating her, or maybe it was a blessing. Whatever it was, Meimi liked it. It felt as if her soul had been chained down for the last few years and now, out of the blue, it had finally broken free and was soaring through the sky with the sun. The redhead suddenly broke into a smile. A pure, simple smile that seemed to reach up to her eyes. "Thanks Mama and you too Papa. I understand now. I know what I must do. I love you both. " Spinning on her heels, Meimi turned and sprinted through the grass, which was still moist from the morning dew. Her long ponytail fluttered behind her in a dance with the wind while a black ribbon held it up in place. Her raven boots clicked with each step and her pink skirt rustled in the wind. Meimi had grown a lot but she was lucky. With a bit of magic, her outfit now fit her perfectly. It matched every single curve. She fidgeted with the necktie before smirking. It felt almost...good to be back. The redhead felt bad for ditching her friends (Tony, Marie and Aaron) but she didn't want them to get hurt, so she figured she'd arrive to make sure everything went safely and to help out. She shut her eyes, clearing her mind. "1...2...3..." Meimi whispered to the wind.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. was sprawled out on his bed with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, there was a loud pop, causing him to jump awake. "W-what?!" His eyes surveyed his room. Right above his bed was a gigantic pink heart shaped balloon. In the center, written in black pen, it said:  
  
"At dusk I will come for Tammy who is being held by the Lost Souls and the one who robbed the bank. I believe they are located on the edge of town, somewhere in the garbage dump. -Saint Tail."  
  
Asuka Jr. tried to stop himself from trembling but it was impossible. He couldn't begin to believe what he thought was true.  
  
Saint Tail was back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Meimi...?" Aaron grumbled while yawning at the same time, causing the words to come out sounding strange.  
  
"I don't know. Is she still asleep? We need to get ready for Operation Cheese." Marie bit into an apple, chewing slowly.  
  
"Operation what?! And no, she's not in the car." Aaron gave Marie a weird look, as if saying 'Are you crazy?'.  
  
"Operation Cheese AKA Rescue Tammy. I came up with it last night." Marie smirked, giving him a glare to challenge her authority.  
  
"Either way, check around for Meimi. She might have gone to the bathroom. We need to get ready to get the Lost Souls later and rescue Tammy!! Tony, do you have the tape recorder?" Aaron glanced around the area to find the Italian boy slumped down in one of the couches.  
  
"Yeah, I have it." Tony sighed, holding up a small black box. "And I know how to work it. And I have a tape."  
  
Aaron nodded to each of Tony's words. It was a bit weird but the youngest of the group was taking control and running everything smoothly. Everyone knew if everything fell apart, he'd have a plan. "I'm going to go finish up some of my, erm, home made weapons." An evil smirked played across his face as the blonde disappeared behind some cars. They could hear him muttering, "I love living in a junkyard. You'd be amazed at the things people throw away."  
  
"You sure about this Tony?" Marie looked at her brother with genuine concern.  
  
"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. Those jerks are going to pay." The look of hate on Tony's face scared his sister but she couldn't blame him completely. They HAD killed Celeste and now kidnapped the girl he loved. He had every right to me angry. In fact, he had every right to be furious. She was surprised he had held himself back for so long. Usually, if a situation involved someone he loved, he'd run in blindly to save them, no matter what the risk.  
  
"When are we heading over to the garbage dump? It's just like them to be in a place like that, I'm sure of it." Marie questioned Tony, her eyes flickering between the ground and her brother.  
  
"We'll leave in an hour and booby-trap the place. We'll locate Tammy and get into place, waiting for them. If one of them wanders off, we'll get that one. Then the other might wander off to look for the missing one and we'll get them too. Or we'll just bombard them! Right?" Tony's eyes looked at his sister but they seemed to be looking above her head, as if there was something behind or above her. His eyes seemed lost in a broken gaze.  
  
"We'll get her back Tony." Marie sat down gently next to her brother, placing her hand in his. "I promise. Mom would be proud of you right now...if I hadn't have killed her."  
  
"Don't say that Marie." Tony hissed at his sister. "It's not your fault she died giving birth to you, it's no ones. If she was here right now, I know she'd say she loved you. She'd say how proud she is of you and how she's so happy to have given birth to you, even if it did cost her life. A mother's love is endless, even if they aren't good at showing it. So don't ever blame yourself again or else I'll be forced to beat you up." Tony joked at his sister, wrapping his arm around her shoulder while giving her a warm smile.  
  
But Marie couldn't see his smile for her eyes were blurred with tears. She nodded, letting her ebony hair fall into her face while a single tear streamed out of the corner of her eye. "Tony... do you think you could tell me about her...?"  
  
"Of course." Tony's face lit up as he recalled his old memories. "She had a beautiful, big smile and she loved life. She always praised me in what I did, as long as it was a good and righteous thing. Even if my art was only a squiggly line, she'd act like it was the best thing since sliced cheese. She made the yummiest Italian food with these delicious meatballs and dad would always beg her to make more. They were truly in love and...I think after her death...he kind of lost it. He lost his will to go on which...I think is really sad because he had us...yet he was blind to even that. He got wrapped up in his 'work' until it was the end of him. Mother wouldn't have liked that, not one bit. She always did the right thing too and she would help others any chance she got, even if she had to go out of her way to do it. Her eyes always seemed to sparkle and lit up as if they were laughing and smiling at you. She was so full of energy, running around doing anything and everything but she made sure to include everyone. Her face was filled with pure joy when she held you for the first time and...the last. You remind me a lot of her. In fact, I see her in you all the time." Tony's eyes now seemed to be staring into the past, remembering all the things he longed for.  
  
Marie tried to hide her tears but they would never go unnoticed by Tony. He tenderly brushed them away with his thumb. "I wish I could have met her...I can't remember her at all."  
  
"One day, in the far future, you'll meet her. Maybe, even through you don't realize it, you have already met her. She's in here." Tony pointed to his heart and then to Marie's. Marie smiled; sniffing up her now ended flow of tears. Slowly, she sank towards Tony until she was snuggled in the notch of his arm. He smiled for a second, enjoying the peace and relief of the moment.  
  
But it only lasted for a brief moment. Aaron stepped out from the shadows carrying a large trash bag stuffed to the top, held over his shoulders. "Sorry to break up the sweet moment and all but...I believe we've got a place to be soon."  
  
"What's in there?" Marie stood up, stretching out her sore muscles.  
  
A tiny chuckled escaped Aaron's lips. "Just things to have some fun with..."  
  
Marie shrank back at the evil glint in the boy's eyes. "You need a hobby Aaron...So any ways, where's Meimi? We need to leave in a few minutes." The Italian was clad in black pants that were flared at the bottoms and a black long sleeved shirt. Over her hair was a black baseball cap and she had on leather boots but they were hidden under her pants. Yes, she was hot in the dark color but they had to blend in with their surroundings and sweating was something Marie was willing to do. She wouldn't risk being caught just for the sake of fashion or comfort. But she could kick some major butt in her heels. Tony stood up next to her. He was wearing black jeans that were a bit baggy but not enough that it would get in his way. He was wearing a black undershirt that would have shown off his muscle if it weren't for the black jacket he wore over it, concealing the tape recorder. Lastly, he wore tennis shoes and in his back pocket was his handy pocketknife. Aaron was clad in black pants also, along with a long sleeved black shirt. He had a dark gray baseball hat that hid his brightly colored blonde hair. Under his eyes he had chosen to paint a thick black line. He was the mastermind of it all.  
  
Aaron let out a soft sigh. "I couldn't find Meimi. She's probably off with that stupid cop making out or something. I just hope she doesn't tell them of our plan. After all we've done for her too and then she disappears at the most crucial moment. I had faith in her but...not anymore." Aaron sighed, plainly showing his disappointment. "I didn't want to believe she'd abandon us but...after this...I guess I can't deny the truth anymore." Marie rested her hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him a kind look. He perked up a bit.  
  
"Let's go." Tony spoke up quietly but just enough that he'd be heard. The two teenagers nodded and with that, they all disappeared out of the junkyard.  
  
~*~  
  
It's calling, somewhere deep in my heart.  
  
I want to have an exciting dream always.  
  
There are countless sorrows,  
  
But I will surely see you beyond them.  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: Hehe, I changed the song again. I found this one and I liked the lyrics a bit better. I forget where I found it though, all I know is it's a Japanese song and I'm not sure if it's from any anime or not. But I don't own it! So what do you all think of the new chapter? OH MY GOSH!! I'VE GOTTEN MY FIRST 100 REVIEWS!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! When I saw I had one hundred reviews, I screamed! My mom got freaked out because she thought something was wrong!! ^_^;; I scared her. =) Thank you all so much! *hugs* Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out, I started working on it last night but I got caught up watching "Everybody Loves Raymond" then I had to get my shower and then I watched "Tokyo Babylon" on TV and by then it was late and I had no energy to write more, that is, until now! 


	24. C O N F E S S I O N

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
C O N F E S S I O N  
  
"Psst!! Aaron, are you ready over there?" Marie whispered, motioning with her hands at the young boy for his attention.  
  
"Almost! Just hang on for a second." He mouthed to her.  
  
"What?" The teenager shot him a confused look. She wasn't a genius at reading lips.  
  
"I said...Almost! Just hang on for a second!!" Aaron strained to keep his voice hushed. "Ok, all set!" He crouched down behind a pile of old cans, couches and other random accessories. It was obvious he was trying to keep from gagging. The smell around the area was horrendous.  
  
"Have you spotted Tammy yet?" Marie questioned Aaron when he finally reached her, ducking behind other various items.  
  
He shook his head sorrowfully no.  
  
Out of no where, a voice spoke up. "So I guess we'll keep looking around her. Be careful where you step and we'll meet back here in...let's say...fifteen minutes." Tony was suddenly by their side, speaking. They three kids nodded before they separated into different directions.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone, which was Asuka Jr., Seira, Sawatari and Lina, sat about in a circle. Seira had invited them for a fresh breath of air and to discuss what was on their minds. She could tell something was up, especially with Asuka Jr. and with the recent appearance of Meimi, Seira was going to find out. After receiving the calling card from Saint Tail, Asuka Jr. was full of excitement and was ready to tell everyone about this event but when they arrived, he found himself unable to. It was something special, between only him and Saint Tail. They were by the park, sitting near the lake under the cherry tree with the tinier tree next to it. A tense silence blanketed the group for some unknown reason.  
  
Asuka Jr. suddenly looked up and decided to break it. "I really wish I knew what was going through Meimi's head the day she left...years ago."  
  
Seira looked at him and said in a wise tone, "When your life has fallen apart and you believe you're the cause, a lot of things can go through your mind that no one really understands."  
  
Lina crossed her arms over her chest and gave an annoyed huff. "That's no excuse for her to be treating everyone like they're the lowest scum of the universe."  
  
Sawatari shot a glare at her. "Lina, something happened to Meimi and no one has any idea what she was thinking. Even her Aunt couldn't figure it out. This is probably something no one can handle. Right Asuka?" Sawatari looked over at Asuka Jr. who was sitting in the grass. He was looking at the dirt and it seemed like he didn't hear him. "Asuka? Hey are you okay?"  
  
Asuka Jr. was mumbling something repeatedly. Seira got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Asuka, is there something wrong? Come on, you can tell me." The nun tenderly questioned the detective.  
  
Asuka looked up at her, tears beginning to spill out of his eyes. "I ran away." His voice was so low they could barely hear him.  
  
"What are you talking about? You haven't ran away before." Lina snapped.  
  
"Yes I have!!" He screeched, trying to force back more tears. "I ran away when Meimi needed me the most! I was with her when she ran in front of the car! I was with her at the funeral and what did I do?! I ran off! I didn't even try to help; I just ran all the way home. I could have done something to help her but I didn't know what to do. I was just so scared."  
  
"She ran in front of a car?" Lina gave him a confused look. "I thought you said you were chasing Saint Tail, not Meimi..."  
  
Asuka Jr. suddenly realized his mistake. "NO! No...it wasn't Saint Tail. I had been following Meimi because I uh...wanted to talk to her but she got scared because it was dark out and she started to run."  
  
"Right." Lina gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Asuka, I don't think Meimi would blame you for something like that. You were just scared like you said." Seira said as she tried to help comfort her friend by wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "And that explains a lot." She murmured to him so no one else heard her.  
  
"No!!!" He broke free of Seira's arm. "You don't understand! I saw the look in Meimi's eyes when I was doing nothing to help her, to comfort her. They were crying out for help and when I didn't answer they looked so hurt and sad, I couldn't stand it. Those eyes haunt me in my sleep. I really never blamed Meimi for how she treated me afterwards. I deserved it." The detective slammed his balled fist into the ground.  
  
"But Meimi, the Meimi that we knew back then isn't the Meimi that's here now." Sawatari murmured.  
  
"As true as that is, we could have done something about it." Seira replied, sighing. Just then they heard a motorcycle buzz by. They all knew what that meant because not many people owned motorcycles in that area and not many were about this early in the morning. Everyone rushed to the street and it seemed that their suspicions were right. It was Meimi, riding off into the morning fog.  
  
A determined Asuka Jr. turned around to face the three. "I have to help her more now than ever. And I have to do it alone."  
  
Everyone looked at him and then Seira spoke up. "Yes, Meimi has never abandon us when we needed her, so we won't abandon her!" Sawatari nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks for understanding!!" Asuka Jr. called to them as he raced down the street in the direction of the motorcycle while a protesting Lina was held back.  
  
~*~  
  
If she had felt anything at the sight, Meimi would have prayed for anyone there, but all her emotions were bound into a small, tight knot in her heart. If she prayed, the knot, and her heart, would go to pieces. Her heart hurt so much that she thought there was something actually physically wrong with her. She'd never felt this bad, not even when her grandmother had passed away. There was Tammy, strapped to a chair with dried blood and dirt smeared all over her skin and staining her clothes. Her skin was a ghastly pale and her head hung limply forward, letting her ragged chocolate hair fall into her face. She couldn't see anything else for the hair covered most of Tammy's face. Out of the corner of her eye, the red head spotted a tiny figure sneaking around about eight feet away from Tammy. It was Marie. Meimi smiled as she thought, "I like this. There's a whole invisible system for helping out others that you'd never guess was there. The way Tammy has Tony, and Tony has Tammy, and Aaron has Marie and everybody has Aaron. And on and on. On there own, they would just barely get by, but put them together with others that care, and they can work miracles." She frowned after she finished the thought. What were they up to? She didn't want them to be in danger...  
  
! BOOM !  
  
Well, that scared the crap out of Meimi. She tumbled back behind her cover of an old TV. "What was that?" She murmured to herself while peeking her head over to look. Sure enough, from the far left of Tammy there was smoke rising into the air. Down below, three people were scrambling about in array of bafflement.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid Rei...making us take that girl. He's just begging for trouble." Joey muttered to himself while buttoning up his jacket. The young boy had woken up having to go to bathroom and he was now returning to the others. Suddenly, something caught his attention. There was some kind of silver material glinting in the morning sunlight. Maybe it would be his lucky day and it would be a quarter or a silver dollar.  
  
"What-?" He bent down to examine it closer before he pressed his finger against it and began to pick up the silver thing. But something was attached to it. Something that looked strangely similar to fishing line.  
  
The next thing Joey knew, he was colliding with the ground as he was sent tumbling backwards while smoke seemed to veil him from the outside world. He felt his mind fill with confusion as his vision grew dizzy before he was sent into the black dream world.  
  
~*~  
  
Tammy's head jerked up at the noise, bringing her out of her coma-like state of mind. She didn't have the energy to move so she merely assumed it was her imagination. Apparently she was wrong.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Rei tripped over his own feet, crashing into the dirt. After a string of curses, he was back up, glaring all around for anything that moved. Behind him Zoey had appeared.  
  
"Where's Joey?" The teenage girl called over to Rei, giving him a warm yet worried look.  
  
"Don't ask me! I've been asleep up until now." Rei snapped back before surveying the area a second time.  
  
"What was that explosion?" Zoey nervously fidgeted, causing Rei to only grow more annoyed and uncomfortable.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" He yelled at her angrily. "Why don't you go check it out, ok?" He spoke slowly as if he was talking to a slow child.  
  
"Fine, maybe I WILL!" Zoey snarled, glaring at him before disappearing into the mess of garbage.  
  
Tammy groaned, feeling the wire around her wrists re-open her fresh scabs. She winced in pain as a hand gripped her hair roughly, pulling her face upward.  
  
"You're my ticket to freedom. You're my life insurance. As long as you're in my hands, they can't touch me." Rei began to laugh, chuckling madly while he cupped her chin in his hands.  
  
"Take your filthy hands off of her before I come over there and beat your ass into a pulp." A voice filled the air, hissing with anger.  
  
"Oh, is little Tony here to rescue his princess?" Rei didn't even need to turn around, for he knew who it was.  
  
Tony's heart broke at the sight of Tammy. It hurt just like it did the day he had found her. His expression gentled for a brief moment, directing it's gaze straight into her eyes. "I'll get you out of here." He softly spoke to her, sending as much love and tenderness into his voice without even realizing it.  
  
"And how do you propose to do THAT?" Rei rolled his eyes in exasperation.  
  
"Why'd you set me up? Don't you think you've caused us enough damage? You've already killed Celeste, why kidnap Tammy and blame the robbery on me?" Tony persisted. He needed Rei's confession on tape or else he wouldn't be able to finally get the Lost Souls off his back.  
  
"I didn't do any of that." Rei replied, smirking devilishly. He reached back, resting his hand on Tammy's cheek.  
  
Tammy mustered up all of her energy, which was very little, and she spun her head around to clamp her teeth down hard on Rei's hand. You couldn't blame the poor girl, she hadn't had any water, food or sleep in more than a day.  
  
Rei jumped back, nursing his wounded hand angrily while steam seemed to rise off of him and his face turned different shades of red. Tammy thought he would just burst into flames, the way he looked. "You wench!!" Rei reeled on Tammy, back-handing her across her face. By now Tammy was used to the throbbing pain so she winced, her eyes held tightly shut while a trickle of blood left the corner of her mouth and began to dribble down her cheek.  
  
Tony had to fight every single cell in his body to resist the urge of running up and beating the snot out of Rei. But he had to get the confession. He just had to or else even Celeste's death would go unavenged. "Don't touch her." He gave Rei a warning. One more little comment or action and the boy was gone.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Whip out your pocketknife and slash me? If I recall correctly, you tried that last time to save Celeste and I still killed her any ways. It doesn't matter; you don't scare me little boy. Celeste cried out Tammy's name when she died. She was such a pitiful girl...she thought all of you would save her. How funny!!" Rei burst into another fit of laughter, ignoring the now-sobbing Tammy and the smirking Tony.  
  
All he had to do was get Rei to confess to the robbery and he was off the hook completely. "If I'm such a little boy then why are you wasting your time with me? Why kidnap Tammy so you can blame the robbery YOU did on ME? Huh?"  
  
Rei sighed with frustration. "Your more ignorant than I thought. I did it so I wouldn't be blamed. You'll take the heat for me and we'll be free to create as much chaos as we want."  
  
"Got it." Tony thought to himself while he cracked his knuckles. He was ready for some fun. He prepared himself to lunge at Rei, equipped with his knife, a few cherry bombs, which were a curtsy of Aaron, and other miscellaneous things. He took a deep breath and dove at Rei, aiming the blade for the boy's arm. He didn't want to kill him, only leave him immobile for a while.  
  
"Stay back." Rei leapt behind Tammy, using her as a shield while she cried out to Tony to be careful.  
  
Tammy was afraid she was going to cry, or worse. That she would throw her arms around Tony's ankle like some lady in a ridiculous old movie and refuse to let him go. For once, she was partly glad her hands were tied to her back but the pleasure was quickly erased as she realized she wouldn't be able to help. She'd only be in the way. When tears did come to her, it was a relief, that it was only tears.  
  
Tony towered over Tammy protectively, slamming his fist into Rei's mouth. A moan broke the now-silent air but it was quickly replaced with a snarl as Rei produced a razor sharp knife out his pocket. Rei lifted up his leg, kicking Tony brutally in his chest. The Italian boy flew back, crashing on his butt painfully on the ground. Rei instantly dove behind Tammy, pressing the cold metal against her neck. "One move and she dies." He hissed at Tony, who was preparing to dive again at Rei. A thin line of crimson blood stained the blade then made a tiny river down her pale neck. "Funny..." Rei continued. "That Tammy would die with the same weapon that was used to kill her sister." He pressed the blade harder, causing Tammy to gulp with fear as silent tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi couldn't watch any longer. At first, she was reluctant to allow her friends to handle the situation on their own but it now appeared that it was getting out of hand. They needed her help. She had to do something before it was too late. Shutting her eyes tightly in hope her magic wasn't too rusty, she whispered out loud. "One...two...three!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Joey!!! JOEY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs while she frantically searched the vague area that she saw the smoke emerging from. "What the...?" She paused as she stared at what lay before her.  
  
Joey's hair had been dyed an outrageous color of barf green and neon green, in strips, while purple and pink eye shadow caked his eyelids. A thick blush circle filled each cheek and bright red lipstick topped it all off. His feet and hands where bounded together behind his back and he was shirtless, left only in his pants. On his chest, in lipstick, it said, "Ha- Ha Girly Boy! Operation Cheese is undergo. We will win. This one's for Celeste and Tammy."  
  
"What the heck...?" Zoey stumbled over to his unconscious form. "Who did this to you?" She said out loud. Zoey froze. Someone was grabbing her arm. Spinning around, she kicked and punched at whoever was there only to met air.  
  
"Don't try to resist, it's futile." A serious voice stated. It suddenly relaxed and chuckled. "I've always wanted to say that." Aaron laughed, smiling innocently at the teenager.  
  
"Oh and how do you plan on stopping me?" Zoey rolled her eyes at the shorter kid. He plainly didn't know whom he was messing with.  
  
"Like this." Aaron held up a spray can towards Zoey and pressed down on the tab, sending white foam and liquid into her eyes and over her face.  
  
"AHH!!" Zoey screeched as she covered her eyes with her hands in a sorry attempt to block off the attack. Within minutes, she was laying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Marie strutted over next to Aaron, holding a bag of make-up and hair dye.  
  
"Pepper spray mixed with a stunning gas. I made it all by myself." Aaron smirked in triumph. "Guess all those science magazines sure paid off."  
  
"I need to get me some of that stuff..." Marie muttered to herself before sitting down next to Zoey so she could get to work.  
  
~*~  
  
Every time one makes a mistake,  
  
One just knows the blue of the blue sky.  
  
It looks that the path continues to no end,  
  
But these arms can hold the light.  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: Yeah! I got to write because I have today off! Professional Growth Day rocks! What do you think of the new chapter? Hehe, I got to have some fun with it. Thanks for all the support and enjoy!! 


	25. If I Should Die

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
I F I S H O U L D D I E  
  
Tony and Rei both stared aimlessly at the spot where Tammy had once been, only a mere second ago. Where had she gone, not that Tony wasn't grateful that she was away from the previous danger, although that all depended on who had her now. Rei just blinked. One second he had had his knife pushed against the girl's throat, the next, there was nothing left of her except thin air.  
  
"What did you do with her?!" Rei lashed out at Tony, taking up a defensive stance with his knife held protectively in front of him.  
  
"What did I do with her!!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" Tony growled with anger and concern. He was confused. How was that possible? What was going on? Things just weren't making any sense.  
  
Up above the two someone was watching closely with cat-like eyes. Meimi smirked at their reaction; she had forgotten how much fun it was to leave others dumbfounded. Behind her, Tammy suppressed a squeal of joy.  
  
"You're Saint Tail. You're really her! You saved my life!!" Tammy tried to fight back the tears of relief that threatened to spill over. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Meimi turned around, revealing her face along with a mischievous smirk. "You would have done the same for me."  
  
Tammy's jaw went slack, letting it drop down with shock. "M-Meimi...?" She stuttered.  
  
Meimi smirked, nodding yes. Before Tammy could ask any questions, Meimi shoved a bottle of water to her friend. "Tammy, you're really something. I don't know how the good Lord packed so much guts into one little person." The words were no sooner out of Meimi's mouth before she realized this was something her mother used to say to her. She'd used to say it when Meimi was younger and was having a rough time; she'd say it practically every other day.  
  
Tammy gulped the water until she had finished the entire bottle. She smiled warmly. "Same goes for you Miss Saint Tail!! I can't believe you're her!" The two, being unable to resist until now, leapt forward, bringing each other into a tight embrace. Tammy was the first to talk. "I was so scared. Thank you so much Meimi. I knew I could depend on you, on all of you. But I never imagined that you were..."  
  
The redhead shook her head for silence. Meimi blushed. "No, you should thank the others first. But right now we have other things to worry about." She motioned to the direction of Tony and Rei.  
  
The two were circling each other like enraged lions, ready to take down their prey with one hit. Rei jumped forward, wielding his knife madly while Tony ducked to trip the boy. Rei's knife slashed downward, connecting painfully with Tony's arm.  
  
A scream of agony broke through the once silent air. Droplets of crimson blood stained the dirt as Tony clutched this throbbing wound on his arm with his opposite hand. Rei eyed the other boy down, smirking gleefully.  
  
Tammy frowned at the sight. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it does, doesn't it?" She glanced over at Meimi who sadly nodded yes. "There's no way around the hurt, is there? You just have to live with it." But both of their attention was swept away at the sound of a foreign voice.  
  
Meimi looked down again. She froze. Something was different. Something was...amiss. Tony was crouched down against an old refrigerator, sweat dripping from his brow, looking around for Tammy while another male was threatening Rei. Meimi felt her heart leap into her throat. It was Asuka Jr. The red head had forgotten that she had sent him a calling card and now he had to show up and mess everything!  
  
Rei had a psychotic look gleaming in his eyes while he ran the blunt side of the steel knife blade against his cheek. Tony's blood rubbed off from the blade, staining Rei's pale skin. "I see you also want to die, little boy." He hissed.  
  
What was Asuka Jr. doing here? Why didn't he have the sense to escape, to get away from the danger that was staring him right in the face? Why wasn't the boy doing anything? Did he even have a weapon? Meimi couldn't see any unless that included his police badge and that didn't do him much good.  
  
"You robbed the bank. You kidnapped that girl." He blankly stated to Rei, as if in shock. Asuka Jr. must have just realized the mistakes he had been making blaming Tony. "You're under arrest..."  
  
But Rei abruptly cut off Asuka Jr. "And how do you propose you're going to do that? Get your buddies to come after me? Sorry but how will you contact them when you're going to be dead within five minutes?" The words left Rei's mouth, mocking the detective.  
  
"I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do!" Asuka Jr. screamed angrily back. "Because this is the right thing to do! Not because you live on the streets, not because you've had a rough life, but because what you are doing is just plain WRONG. That makes all the difference." He crossed his arms in triumph. "And I know...if Saint Tail is watching somewhere around here...she'd be proud of me. And maybe she'll even consider taking me back...maybe returning to her home." He spoke as if praying that Meimi would hear him, which she did.  
  
"Stop babbling you idiot!!!" Rei snarled with anger, snapping out of his thoughts to glare at Asuka Jr. "You're only digging your grave deeper and deeper. So will you just DIE!!!" He screeched, running at Asuka Jr. with his knife pointed dangerously forward.  
  
Meimi's eyes widened with horror as a flash of pain flooded her soul. Here, face-to-face, where that anguish was inescapable and couldn't be so easily smashed out of problem's way, Meimi found herself only struggling to contain an immense rage that built up inside of her. It grew spitefully within her, although a small part of her did want to keep a cool head, with thoughts of logic and empathy, rather than the selfish desires of revenge and to be understood which she now so powerfully possessed. Asuka Jr. still didn't understand what Saint Tail stood for or what she truly was. But there was no overriding such an essence, for it had been something of which the young thief had experienced her entire life, this burden- this being "misunderstood". And of all times of times, this was the moment; this was the moment where everything was revealed to her. She understood now. She knew of her past, she knew well, and her memory served her and only her. Meimi wasn't going to live to please anyone, or change anything to accustom to what's "normal." Meimi knew her life was not normal, and most of all, she knew that she wasn't going to take anymore of this doubt from someone who supposedly loved her most- Asuka Jr.  
  
Even if she wanted to stand up and scream down to Asuka Jr. everything that zoomed through her mind, she was unable to do so at the moment. Of all the times for her magic to fail her, this was the second it choose to be uncooperative. Meimi's hands shook as she repeated over and over, "One...two...three!! ONE TWO THERE!" Yet it was useless. Rei was still flying at Asuka Jr., ready to impale the boy through the chest with his razor sharp blade. Why was Rei so hateful? Why did he kill Tammy's sister? Why was he doing all of this? Suddenly, realization hit her like a 18- wheeler flying at her dead on. As twisted and weird as it sounded to Meimi, it somehow made sense. But Meimi wouldn't allow Asuka to get hurt. She was the one who had invited Asuka Jr. here in the first place and she wasn't about to have him be killed or injured because of her. She had done enough damage last time she had become Saint Tail and Meimi wasn't going to stand there and watch someone she loved be hurt. She would rather have it be she than him, anything to save his life. Meimi took one deep breath before she plunged forward, tumbling down towards Asuka Jr.  
  
~*~  
  
What injustice acts had Meimi committed to deserve this kind of fate? This was something Asuka Jr. pondered often. The girl had only been helping the weak, the poor, the preyed upon. This surprised him as he discovered that this was one of the many reasons he admired Saint Tail and Meimi. She was somebody who was willing to stand up for those who were trampled on and taken advantage of just for their position in life. He now understood her, even if she tried to hide her pain. Maybe...maybe she just didn't have anything to hide. Maybe the old Meimi with this sense of justice was still left somewhere inside of her. Maybe Saint Tail was a person who stood up for what she believed in, which was equal justice for everyone and when this was not shown correctly, she would create her own justice for the people.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi flew forward, taking aim of where she wanted to land. Would the truth of her actions, her thoughts, and her feelings, uncensored and untainted, in all of its absurd complexity, be the single most important resolution to a thousand problems she couldn't solve any other way? Would this rescue her, save her and wipe her clean of all of the many troubles. to open the doors of her confounded spirit to all the world, despite the many disadvantages? Would this and could this possibly be Meimi's only and best chance to finally bring this ongoing story to an end? It would have to end at sometime. At one point or another, the book would draw to a close; the conclusion would come to be, and life would go on as it was. What did she have to lose? It was the only sensible decision that she could possibly make. Meimi had decided:  
  
She was going to stop this ongoing cycle of pain, one by one, starting with Rei, Tony, Asuka Jr., Tammy and the others then lastly, herself. There would be no more walls around anyone.  
  
This story would have to end.  
  
She landed gracefully between the two, arms outstretched towards Rei. The knife painfully entered her body, sending thousands of signals through her every nerve. She knew there was blood everywhere but she ignored it, letting her arms gently and tenderly embrace Rei. The boy stood shock- still, staring at Meimi with a confused look in his eyes while her arms carefully nursed him close against her, staining his own shirt with her crimson blood. She nuzzled him like a mother would do to her son.  
  
Meimi smiled weakly through the agonizing pain that torn through her body. She tried to ignore it and to ignore the screams coming from Asuka Jr., Tammy and Tony.  
  
"I understand." Meimi looked deep into Rei's eyes, searching, and she swore she saw a flash of sorrow and of grief. "You loved her didn't you? You didn't mean to end Celeste's life but somehow, it ended out with her dead and you to blame. Am I right? Why are you channeling your anger and hate towards Tony and us? You shouldn't." By now, Rei's eyes were overflowing with hot tears. "I know how it feels to blame yourself...But...it's ok...I know...Celeste forgives you...just stop...disappointing her with your...wrong deeds." And with that, Meimi's world went black.  
  
~*~  
  
There's a moment in the life of every person when the world fades away, and there is only one thing ...love. Perfection. Wonder. Beauty.  
  
No matter who you are, no matter where you come from, no matter if you're a hero or an ordinary person, at one time, for one instant...that moment will come for you. And, when it does...you'll wonder how you ever lived without its memory in your life...and you'll spend the rest of your life wishing for it to come again.  
  
Meimi never thought she'd be so lucky as to have a moment like that...to get close enough to touch that kind of beauty, that kind of perfection. She was living a borrowed life, and one with no hope for love. Sure, she could find a man, attempt fall in love...but it would end at that, always, no hope for anything more. She couldn't allow anyone through her walls. She couldn't allow anyone to break through her barrier to see the real Meimi. For if they broke through, they would only find a lone broken girl, crying and wandering around aimlessly lost. She was ashamed of that, ashamed of her so-called 'weakness' and of her past.  
  
So Meimi kept to herself. Even when men showed interest in her, even when she was interested in them...she never let it get too far. She never gave enough of herself to them that it would hurt her to leave them...because it was always inevitable that she would have to. She was afraid of how they would react if she would ever be able to let down her walls and be her true self, if the walls could possibly fall. She had built them so high she feared they would collapse in on her and bury her alive.  
  
But one thing Meimi had missed most when she had been gone those years was Asuka Jr.'s laughter. His smiles. His childish, hopeless love. He made life fun even when it wasn't supposed to be. There was a hollow place of pain in her soul that she had not attended to in all these years. Asuka Jr., Seira and Sawatari. Even Lina. The playmates she grew up with, the friends she shared all her dreams with. Meimi had needed to go, to find a place where she could heal from her recent loss and back then, those friends stood in her way. And so she had ran. She ran from them, from the pain...from herself. Back then, Meimi could feel the stars. Each sparkle set aflame the pain in her heart.  
  
Suddenly, Meimi remembered something that had once happened only a month or so ago.  
  
Marie smiled gleefully, bouncing up to Meimi who was reading a magazine. The Italian girl said, "I told somebody that you, Tony, Tammy, and Aaron were my family. Somebody at this cafe said, 'Do you have a family at home?' And I said 'Sure,' without even thinking. I meant you all. Mainly I guess because we've been through hell and high water together. We know each other's good and bad sides, stuff nobody else knows."  
  
It was hard for Meimi to decide what to say.  
  
"I don't mean till death do us part, or anything." Marie said. "But nothing on this earth's guaranteed, when you get right down to it, you know? I've been thinking about that. About how your family isn't always really yours, they're just these people that you try to keep an eye on, and hope you'll all grow up one day to like each other and still be in one piece. What I mean is, everything you ever get is really just on loan. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Sure." Meimi replied. "Like library books. Sooner or later they've all got to go back into the night drop."  
  
"Exactly. So what's the point worrying yourself sick about it. You'd just as well enjoy it while you've got it." Marie smiled.  
  
"I guess you could say we're a family." Meimi said while watching Marie giggle, flipping to the next magazine page.  
  
Meimi smiled at the memory as she thought to herself. "If I should...die. Then...it'll be all right, I think. Because I've had my moment...with you. All of you. I've had it. I've reveled in it- I've lived more of a life in these past few months than I have in all sixteen years. I've had my moment. Maybe, in death...I can have it again. If I...should die."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm here beside you now, keeping you strong, keeping you safe and I won't let go. No matter what. I'm inside of you, Meimi. I can feel your heart beating, feel the confusion swirling in your mind. And that pain, in the pit of your stomach, that lost, empty pain. It's because of me, of what has happened. I made you feel this way because I left. We left. But...we're here now. We'll always be here because we love you Meimi. We want you to be happy so we'll stay here with you, keeping you strong, keeping you safe. We'll always protect you. We're walking beside you. Can you feel us Meimi? We're here, holding onto you, keeping your back straight and your steps sure- keeping the sadness from rising up from your heart, hurting you more. I won't let anything hurt you, not ever. Even as you fall, even as you tumble down to the earth through the air towards what you chose as your fate, we're holding onto you."  
  
"Don't worry, I know it's cold. I know it hurts but we're here with you. I'm wrapping my arms around you, hugging the warmth back into you, pulling you close and giving you the strength you've always gave us. We've giving you our power, because we're part of you. We're reaching out through you, melding into you, reaching our arms out through your arms, opening our eyes through your eyes, drawing courage into your heart...because it's our heart, too. Take it. Be strong Meimi. Can you feel us, I wonder? Do you know we're here? You're being moved, shifted, sobbed upon, trying to fight the pain and the consuming darkness. But remember we're here. You feel it now, don't you? We're here always. We're giving you our strength. Everyone is crowding around you now, touching you, and holding you...caring for you. Yes."  
  
"You're alive Meimi. And you know...that we were there. Thank god you know we're here...you can feel us. Oh Meimi, I wish we could talk to you now, tell you that we're all right, things are okay but...we can't, can we? At least, not as we are now, not yet. But, one day...one day Meimi, we swear, we'll talk to you again. I'll hold you in my arms and never let go. Not because I want to take you away from the world but because I want you to -feel- us. I want you to know that we're here, we're real. We're giving you all the strength we have to give. I want to hug you close, Meimi, hear your heart beating against my chest- know that you can feel my arms around you, my strength, our love surrounding you. But most of all, I just wish that you could hear my voice, because, there's so much I want to tell you. So much I want to say. So much I didn't get a chance to say. But...it'll be all right for now. Because...we can wait and we'll -always- be here with you, here inside...you...our daughter..."  
  
~*~  
  
My silent heart in the time of farewell,  
  
The body that becomes zero listens carefully.  
  
The mystery of being alive, the mystery of going to die,  
  
It's the same with flowers, winds, and towns.  
  
It's calling, somewhere deep in my heart,  
  
~*~ Lauren: Sorry about the week delays. Anyone in grade 10 science, math, history, english, and a second year of foreign language can understand my pain. =D I'd like to send out a "Hi!!" And "How are you all?" to any new readers and a wonderful happy thank you again to all of the old readers who still hang around for more. It really means a ton to me. My parents/family and most of my friends don't read my writing (At least not the Saint Tail stories), so it means so much that other anime fans out there, who were once literal strangers, would take the time and see what I have to offer. Was this chapter easy to understand or confusing? I tried to make it a bit vague as in you don't know who's speaking the last few paragraphs until the end. So what does all of this mean? Is Meimi going to die? Can her parents help save her? Will she end this cycle that everyone's involved in? Will her heart led her to Asuka Jr. in the end? Who knows!! (Well, ok, I guess I know) but please hang around and find out! We're nearing the end, or at the climax or whatever it's called. (dun dun dunnnn!!) Time to bring it home within the next, erm, few chapters. I'm guessing to have around four or five more chapters. It all depends on how long/descriptive with thinking and talking they get and I have a bunch of stuff planned for the end. Ok, so maybe that isn't completely near the end nor is it a few but...riiight anyways! I suppose I'm rambling on because it's late at night. Oh and do you all get the whole family theme? I've been trying to get that across that a family isn't necessarily someone related to you by blood. They're mainly people who are with you through thick and thin, people you're closest to and have seen every side to you and still care. Do you all sort of get it? Makes sense? Hmm?  
  
And my kitty Skittles says hi! See, he typed you all this: vvvvb b bbnm ,,kh,jmhjymhkbv  
  
Thanks so much again for reading! XD 


	26. C H O I C E S

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
C H O I C E S  
  
There were just some days when you wished you could close your eyes and find out everything from the time you woke up had just been some horrible, twisted dream. That you were really still tucked into a soft bed, the alarm just waiting to go off and tell you that it was all a nightmare. Nothing that bad could possibly happen in real life...  
  
This just happened to be one of those days. But fate and whatever else had decided to take a hand in controlling Meimi's life this month were being remarkably uncooperative.  
  
Tammy was unsuccessfully trying to scramble down from her safety perch while Tony waited for her at the bottom, worry lining his face. Rei slouched down, dropping his bloody knife into the dirt while he fell onto his knees and he stared forward with a blank expression. Behind them, Aaron and Marie were just arriving to survey the scene.  
  
Asuka Jr. had dove towards Meimi when she wavered, catching her back when she fell after releasing Rei from her embrace. Her back and head rested gently on his lap while he fretted over what to do. Blood was staining her black vest and her white under-shirt while her face was etched with pain. His senses all focused down onto the girl huddling in his lap like a terrified child, his voice murmuring soft words in an instinctive effort to soothe her enough to speak. Meimi had managed to tuck in on herself, lifting her knees to her chest and curling up, making herself smaller than Asuka Jr. ever thought she would be capable of achieving. He could feel her body trembling as he bit his shirtsleeve. With a quick action, he ripped the sleeve off and proceeded to tie it tightly around Meimi's wound. He had to stop the bleeding somehow.  
  
"Some call an ambulance!! GET HELP!!" Tammy yelled with horror, looking around frantically for some kind of phone.  
  
Very slowly, Asuka Jr. moved one hand away from her wound, sliding it up and around to her chin. Cupping her face in his hand, he leaned back so he could tilt her face up to search her eyes. Meimi was still shaking, her face pale and her eyes wide as they focused on him. There was a mix of sadness, regret, fear and longing in those expressive eyes as tears continued to seep slowly down the soft curve of her cheeks.  
  
It was a combination Asuka hoped he would never have to see in her again after tonight.  
  
His heart lurched painfully at the sight and, keeping his own face carefully blank in an effort to ease her fear, he again brushed away the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. He did his best to pour every ounce of calm he was capable of faking at the moment into his touch as he tried to fight the possessive protection that flowed through him naturally whenever he thought of someone hurting her.  
  
"Asuka..." Was the choked whisper that emerged from Meimi's throat. She tried to steady her hand as she unconsciously reached up, fingering her sunglasses as if to make sure they were still there. "I...I....I'm s- sorry...I r-ran away..."  
  
He looked at her with care and worry at the same time. "Don't worry...Just hang on...I'll get you help..."  
  
And that was the last thing Meimi remembered.  
  
Asuka Jr. supported her body with his own, as he stood up, careful not to waver. Around him the four other teenagers had gathered, staring ahead wide- eyed with concern. They didn't dare step forward with the glare Asuka shot at everyone around him. He still wasn't sure who was friend or foe and all that mattered was Meimi's safety at the moment. The detective carefully checked Meimi to see how bad her wound was. It seemed that the knife had been pushed all the way in, a full five inches he guessed. And not only that, it had to be in a bad spot. The knife had been pushed into Meimi just above her stomach and just below her heart. He breathed out a sigh of relief. At least the knife hadn't hit her heart. The rest of her exposed skin had a few tiny cuts and scratches, nothing big to worry about. She had a small cut near her cheekbone though it wasn't deep enough to make a scar. Asuka Jr. then retied his shirt around her tighter, trying to stop the seemingly endless flow of blood. Strangely, somewhere between jumping down, being stabbed and then falling to the ground, Meimi had broken the left side of her sunglasses. Asuka Jr. slowly took them off, or what was left of them. He was afraid that if he left them on the shards might damage her eyes or worse, that they had already been damaged. Lucky her eyes hadn't been hurt, at least not on the outsides. He carefully and tenderly slipped one of his arms under her back and the other under her legs, lifting her light figure up with ease. Why was she bleeding so profoundly? Asuka's only conclusion was that Rei had managed to somehow hit a vital or important vein.  
  
"I'm taking her to the hospital." He murmured the words to anyone who was listening.  
  
"Then we're coming too." Tammy stepped forward determinedly yet a bit uneasy. She was attempting to keep Tony standing but with her own strength being nearly completely drained; they both depended on each other heavily. "Tony's been injured too. So we're coming."  
  
Asuka Jr. only nodded while he hugged Meimi's form close to him to help keep her warm; it truly frightened him with how cold she felt and the trembles that kept shooting through her body. Quickly but carefully, he walked forward to what he believed was the exit from the dump.  
  
"Call the police. Tell them Asuka Jr., no, we caught the robber and a murder. Tell them to get an ambulance and get the police to the city dump." Asuka Jr. muttered back to Aaron while using his left had to produce a cell phone from his pocket. He tossed it to the young boy who caught it with ease.  
  
Asuka Jr. appeared to be pale and drawn while he stumbled across the garbage dump and all but collapsed when he reached the edge. He was now soaked with blood, a thick trail marking his passage on the ground. Meimi lay limp in his arms, her skin a ghastly white and her breathing shallow. She was the one who looked like she'd been through hell. She was cut, bruised and filthy but it was the blood that caused the major concern. It was soaked in her shirt, on her face, tracking down her arms, darkening her clothes...  
  
Fear gripped the four teenagers as they trailed behind Asuka Jr. and Meimi. They were afraid for their friend. For the person who meant so much to them. Zoey and Joey were both tied up so they didn't need to worry about them getting away and with the state of shock and guilt they left Rei in, they had a feeling the boy wouldn't be traveling far. It took every ounce of willpower in each of them to hold back and not run over to beat up the gang.  
  
"Will she be all right?" Tammy nervously questioned Tony, tears brimming her eyes. Tony nodded, catching Tammy's hand and giving her an encouraging squeeze as their eyes were drawn to Meimi's limp form in Asuka Jr.'s arms. "She's strong, she always has been."  
  
The girl looked impossibly fragile, her chest barely rising with each breath and her skin nearly as white as the clouds above them. Her red hair was a strange contrast to her pale skin and the only other color was the dark scarlet of her blood coating her in disturbing quantities. Above them, they were unaware of the setting sun.  
  
For Asuka Jr.'s lack of injuries, he didn't look as though he was in much better shape. He was just as pale as Meimi, his breathing shallow as he panted as through from great exertion. He walked almost perfectly straight, his suit dark and stiff with Meimi's blood, only moving his hands to stoke her while he stumbled forward or to press light kisses to her forehead and temple. Tony doubted he was even fully aware of those telling actions, so intent were the detective's eyes as they followed Meimi's every slight move. Sweat beaded Asuka Jr.'s face, running down his skin in rivulets, but he ignored it stoically as he walked impatiently towards the hospital. A hint of scarlet tinted Asuka's vision when tears slipped silently from beneath Meimi's tightly closed eyelids, her face twisting to press against his chest. Unconsciously she was seeking comfort, release from this new pain and she was turning to him. Asuka Jr. had never felt more useless. The only way to help her was to force to her bear the pain until they reached the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi could hear three quiet voices soothingly talking to her but they seemed to come from two different places. A pair of voices sounded right there with her but strangely, as if they came from within her while the other single voice seemed to call to her through the darkness. She couldn't make out what they were saying but they were...comforting... and gentle, something she needed with all the pain that swamped her at that very moment. Meimi looked at her surroundings to discover she was floating through an eerie void of blackness. Of darkness. Nothingness. She was clad in her Saint Tail outfit but there were no blood stains, no rips in her clothing or cuts on her skin and her sunglasses were missing. Strangely, she felt naked without them but what did it matter, it wasn't like she was surrounded by people. She was all...alone. The darkness around her melted away slowly, much to her relief, only to reveal images all around her of the people she loved. Everyone from her parents to Tammy. And of course, Asuka Jr. Memories played as if Meimi was merely watching a home movie. Memories of her childhood, all taking place in this city she once called home. The redhead suddenly realized something as she stared at an image of her and her parents in Seika City. This was where her fateful journey had begun. Everywhere she went, there were memories which led her back to this place.  
  
It hurt her.  
  
So much.  
  
She wanted to let go, to let herself fade away into the darkness just like the images were doing. They melted away until she was left again to float in the black void.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will you please leave sir?" A doctor clad in a pasty green outfit pushed Asuka Jr. back towards a pair of double doors. They were bringing Meimi into a surgery room.  
  
"I won't leave her side!! What are you going to do to her?!" Asuka Jr. was near hysterics now while the other four teenagers somberly looked on.  
  
"Can I see you both?" A woman wearing a white jacket and a nametag walked over, smiling calmly at Tammy and Tony. "Let me just take a look at your injuries and we can get you all fixed up."  
  
Tony and Tammy both nodded mutely, letting themselves be finally torn away from Meimi and led down a dimly lit hallway.  
  
Marie and Aaron stood there, a vacant look filling their eyes while the double doors finally closed, shutting off their view of Meimi.  
  
Marie blinked, taking in a deep breath before she plastered a smile on her face and spun to face Aaron. "Want to get something to drink? We'll probably be here for a while." She tried to hide the tremble in her voice but it was so hard.  
  
Aaron looked up at Marie, biting his lip while he fought the tears that welled in his own eyes. "Will she be all right Marie?" He questioned the older girl. "Meimi won't die, right?"  
  
"No." Marie snapped at Aaron angrily. "Meimi WON'T die! She WON'T leave us!! Now come on...let's get something to drink." She snatched up Aaron's hand, pulling him behind her. Suddenly, he yanked his hand free of her grip. Marie spun around, ready to glare at the blonde boy and pull him along again, but instead she simply froze.  
  
Hot tears streaked down his face in a steady river. "Stop pretending to be strong Marie! Stop putting on this act! I'm so sick of your stupid acts...just...just STOP IT!"  
  
A few passing people paused, glancing over at the boy who had screamed loudly.  
  
Marie's jaw ever so slowly dropped open in shock while she stared wide-eyed at Aaron. Tears filled up her eyes while she shut her mouth and looked down at the floor. A few droplets of liquid slipped out of her eyes, falling to land in front of her feet. Two surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around her motionless form until they carefully enveloped her into their hold, stroking her back, holding her close against a warm body. If the situation weren't this dire, Marie would have been wondering when Aaron had grown so tall, had matured so much and turned into such a tender, handsome young man and she'd be wondering why she hadn't noticed this sooner. But Marie couldn't hold onto her act any longer as she lunged deeper into his embrace, burying her face into his chest while she sobbed quietly. Aaron rested his chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back to calm her down while a few crystal tears aimlessly wandered down his own cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're going to have to survey the damage incase anything needs repaired before we give her a blood transfusion. She's loss too much blood already and if you don't leave right now young man, I'll have to call in security." The doctor lectured Asuka Jr. while pulling gloves onto his hands and tying on a white smock.  
  
"Doctor we're losing her!!" A woman wearing clothing much like the doctors yelled over while scrambling around Meimi's limp form.  
  
"Shit!" The doctor cursed loudly as he ran over towards Meimi, completely forgetting about Asuka Jr.  
  
Behind him, Asuka Jr. could hear a faint, steady beep coming from a black monitor but...it wasn't like it should have been. It wasn't beeping at intervals. The green line on the monitor was flat. His eyes widened. His breath caught in his throat as he swore his heart was ripped out of his chest at that very moment then torn into two.  
  
The doctor pulled out two metal squares, preparing to press them down upon Meimi's chest. Asuka Jr. ran towards her figure, pushing back the woman doctor while he grabbed onto Meimi's shoulders, shaking her limp form. His tears dripped down to mingle on her cheeks while he screamed at her. "I'm going to catch you Saint Tail!!" He yelled at her. "So don't you DARE die on me! DON'T YOU DARE!! DAMMIT I FINALLY GOT YOU BACK MEIMI!! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY AGAIN! STOP BEING SO SELFISH! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!!"  
  
A burly man pushed his way into the room, grabbing Asuka Jr. roughly by his shoulders as he pulled the wriggling detective out of the surgery room.  
  
Asuka Jr. fought against the man but the security guard was just too strong. But he kept fighting, pushing forward as his broken voice screamed out, "DON'T RUN AWAY LIKE A CHICKEN! DON'T DIE ON ME MEIMI!! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi paused, her eyes searching the welcoming darkness. She swore she had heard a voice calling her. It was the same outside voice she had heard before but this time it sounded stronger, more self-assured and closer to Meimi. She heard it again and this time it was distinct.  
  
The red head strained to hear the words. "I'm going to catch you Saint Tail!!" The voice screamed at her. "So don't you DARE die on me! DON'T YOU DARE!! I FINALLY GOT YOU BACK MEIMI!! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY AGAIN!! STOP BEING SO SELFISH! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!!"  
  
It was that detective again. Asuka Jr. He was calling her...but why? Meimi frowned in confusion. Everything she did with Asuka made her feel safe, loved...like she was really home for the first time in her life.  
  
The two voices from inside her suddenly returned. They spoke tenderly and quietly, their voices filled with love.  
  
"It's not your time little one. Don't worry, we'll always be here. We'll wait even if it takes forever and...we want it to take forever."  
  
And abruptly the darkness around her exploded in a flash of white and golden light. All around her was warmth and radiating light while she relentlessly fought the throbbing pain in her chest. She had to fight because...Meimi Haneoka wasn't going to run away ever again.  
  
~*~  
  
Let's make a dream, always and time after time.  
  
Rather than count the number of sorrows,  
  
Let's sing softly with the same lips.  
  
In the closing memories,  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: Sorry if the chapter was a bit short. I felt I should have added a bit more to it so it would be the same length as the others except I just feel like this is the perfect place to stop. Hehe, cliff hanger!! And no, I didn't stop there just to annoy you all and be evil (well, that wasn't the entire reason ^_^) but, I don't know, it just seemed to fit and to keep writing what I have planned to happen next would kind of ruin the whole feeling of this chapter. So what do you think of the chapter? Thanks for all the great reviews! I love you all so much! Just curious but what is everyone's favorite part/scene from the whole story so far? 


	27. F O R G I V E N E S S

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
F O R G I V E N E S S  
  
Marie glanced up, trying to figure out the blurry figures that were calling out her name. She was somewhere between the world of her dreams and reality. Reality was something she didn't want to face anymore, something she hated to even think of yet it was always there. It was something she had to face; whether she wanted to or not. For as sorrowful she was to believe this, reality was what was real. She couldn't hide from this or else she'd be living a lie. If she ignored what was happening around her, she wouldn't be able to face herself everyday in the mirror. This was her life and only now had Marie realized she had the power to mold it into whatever she wanted. Of course, she didn't have complete power. The people around her, the people who cared about her and the people who hated her affected how she lived while there were always some strange unknown forces at work around her. But she played the main role. It was her life, her choices, her decisions and what came of these was her fault also. If she made a bad choice, she would have to live with the results but if she made a right choice, she'd be happy to live with the results. "That's the big test." Marie thought to herself sleepily. "It's taking what you're given in life and making what you want with it. But you have to be aware. It's like leggos. Everyone is given five pieces of leggos and what they build with it is up to them. Sometimes people can make something wonderful with what they're given while other times they have to or they want to combine their pieces with others to create a larger wonderful structure. And nobody's ever given the same pieces or the same amount. That's why you work together. But you have to be careful with what you make; you don't want it to fall down on you. So you have to take what you have and make a solid creation either alone or together." She nodded her head firmly.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" A voice cut in, shattering her thought process.  
  
"W-what?" Marie stuttered, becoming fully awake. She surveyed her surroundings and instantly blushed. The Italian girl had fallen asleep, leaning against Aaron's shoulder while he too was slumped against her sleepily. Across the room an elderly woman shot them a disgusted glare. If they hadn't been inside, Marie would have been sure that they broke apart so fast it was as if they had been struck by lightening.  
  
"S-sorry." Aaron blushed. "Did you hear someone talking just a second ago though?" He questioned Marie.  
  
Marie nodded absently, still getting over the shock while ignoring the woman who kept eyeing the two teenagers.  
  
"Yeah, it was me dipstick!" The same voice chuckled smugly. The two spun their heads around to come face-to-face with Tony.  
  
"TONY!!" Marie squealed at a high interval, causing everybody to cringe while she lunging herself across her chair, nearly knocking it over until she was promptly locked onto him in a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm ok." He responded warmly, rubbing her back to soothe her nerves.  
  
"Hey, that's my job!!" Aaron thought but as soon as he realized he had thought this, he blushed a crimson red. He was thankful the words hadn't left his mouth.  
  
"How's Meimi?" A timid voice said from behind Tony's large form. Tammy slowly peeked her head out from behind him.  
  
"We don't know, she's still in the emergency room." Aaron mumbled, frowning. He smiled as Tammy hugged him and Marie briefly. As she stood up back, Tony caught her hand, squeezing it lightly. "How are you both?"  
  
Tony sighed. "Well, the doctor had to stitch up my wound but it was minor and he says it'll heal in due time. Other than that, I'm fine." The two looked over at Tammy.  
  
"It's going to scar." She pointed up at the crimson gash that was cut across her cheek; the one given to her by Rei before the group had arrived to save her. She frowned. "They gave me some medication because they said I was dehydrated. They bandaged some of my wounds and they only had to stitch up my cheek. That's about the gist of it. How's that guy doing?" She motioned in the direction of a slouched figure, hidden in the shadows of the corner of the room.  
  
"He's ok. Stubborn idiot won't even let the doctors near him. He keeps ranting and mumbling something about Meimi not leaving him again and that he'd rather it be him in there than her. Poor guy, he's really worried. They must truly love each other." Marie yawned, stretching out her sore limbs. "The police came in about an hour ago and were questioning us, they said they'd talk to you both later along with Asuka Jr. They caught Rei but he told them the rest of the gang was innocent, that he forced them to go along with it. He must feel guilty, especially with what happened with Meimi. The look in his eyes.it was frightening. It was like he had all these walls built, like was living on all these lies and suddenly, everything was gone with nothing to protect him. He confessed to everything: the robbery and Celeste's death. Apparently it wasn't truly a planned murder but he blames the cause of her death on himself. He feels responsible and it seems he wants to make up for it now. I kind of feel bad for him though actually.the death of Celeste must have really torn him up. He'll probably be in jail for a few years. I heard him saying he wanted to clean up his life.I guess that's how Meimi felt. She felt she murdered her parents when it was truly an accident...I hope it isn't that way for her.I hope she doesn't blame herself..." She sighed softly. "They don't even need the tape we made! All this.but.at too high a cost. We can't lose Meimi!!" Marie stomped her foot angrily before calming down. "As strange as it sounds.Rei was happy to go to jail almost. It was like a catharsis. And he seemed happy, honest to god, as happy as if he'd really found a safe place to leave Celeste behind. But he's believing in something that isn't true. Do you understand what I'm saying? It seems wrong, somehow."  
  
"Marie.in a world as wrong as this one, all we can do is to make things as right as we can." Tony whispered softly, keeping hold of Tammy's trembling hand. He knew she felt the same way. She had been waiting for a place to bury Celeste away, waiting for a place so she could feel that her sister was finally in rest. Everything had been done. Celeste could finally rest peacefully now.  
  
All five of them had buried someone they loved in Seika City.  
  
~*~  
  
A shadowed figure clad in a stained, bloody white jacket sternly walked over towards Asuka Jr.'s slumped figure. The crimson blood was bright against the snow white of the jacket.  
  
Asuka Jr. lifted his tear-stained face slowly, his eyes full of hope and fear mixed as one as he stared up at the doctor. He was afraid to mutter those three words. He was afraid to ask if she was alive because he knew if he had lost her, he would go crazy. And that scared him. He had never cared for someone so deeply in his life up until now and he hadn't even realized he loved Meimi until she returned. So the detective sat silently, praying to anyone that would listen that Meimi was still hanging on.  
  
"She's stable." The doctor whispered, finally letting a tiny smile light up his face.  
  
Asuka let out a sigh of relief, along with the other four teenagers. He fought to keep the tears in his eyes instead of letting them spill down his cheeks.  
  
The doctor continued. "You can go in there and see her for a few minutes if you'd like. Do you have a number I can contact her family with?"  
  
Asuka Jr. stared at the ground for a moment before lifting his head. "She lost her parents a few years ago but her legal guardian I believe is her Aunt Sally..."  
  
"Thanks, I'll have one of the nurses look it up. You can go in now but make it quick." He smiled down at Asuka before disappearing into one of the many folds of the hospital.  
  
To be truthful, the room frightened Asuka Jr. and the other four teenagers. It was eerily dark, the sun blocked out with curtains while a black and green monitor kept up a steady beep. It made Asuka Jr.'s heart fly to hear the continuous beeping, knowing she was alive. It wasn't a flat, dead line. It was so much more. The walls were painted a paste beige while the floor was tiled white. Meimi lay on a starch white bed, the covers matching her complexion. Her red hair was splayed out on a fluffy pillow while her chest rose and fell slowly. Needles and tubes were inserted everywhere; at least that was how Asuka Jr. felt. He stumbled forward while he unconsciously took note of the teenagers whom were gathering quietly behind him, keeping their distance to give them some privacy. Asuka found himself staring down at Meimi, his eyes full of concern as a slightly sad smile appeared on his face. "You didn't run." He uttered the words softly, reaching forward to brush back a strand of her hair and to gently tuck it in place behind her ear. His eyes softened as his thumb stroked her cheek ever so gently before he leaned down, brushing his warm lips against hers.  
  
"Ok, everybody out now. You can return in an hour, ok?" The doctor was suddenly back in the room, hustling everyone out impatiently.  
  
"Hang in there Meimi. I'll be back as soon as I can." Asuka Jr. said to her sleeping figure while retreating from the room. Once outside he stared blankly at the pale blue wall in front of him while a weary feeling passed over him, making him aware of his growling stomach. Unexpectedly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Want to get a bite to eat from the cafeteria?" Tony smiled, chuckling at Asuka's shocked face.  
  
"B-But why are you forgiving me? I caused this all because I wouldn't believe the truth...I didn't believe Meimi or anyone else. I don't deserve your kindness." The detective snapped tiredly before turning his back to the Italian guy. He just didn't understand these four teenagers Meimi loafed with.  
  
"Hey...it's ok. It's not your fault. Nobody knew that would happened." Tony took hold of Asuka's arm, tugging him along behind him towards the eating area. "Forgiveness is something everybody deserves and...needs."  
  
Asuka Jr. kept up his pace, following Tony from behind.  
  
~*~  
  
The tears dragged an innocent, light-hearted tone into something just short of anguish.  
  
And Asuka Jr. instantly wanted nothing more than to just go to Meimi and hug her until the pain went away, but he didn't. Instead he started forward, moving as quickly as his unsteady legs would allow, and had soon came to a halt at the edge of the bed.  
  
"M-Meimi...?" Asuka trembled. He had pulled up a chair near Meimi's bed and had sometime, during the last few hours, fallen asleep slumped over so he wasn't prepared when he woke up to a warm smile. But that smile quickly faded to be replaced with a quiet sobbing and the detective wasn't even sure that Meimi knew he was in there. So he picked up the chair quietly, walked it back until it was placed against the wall and then walked back to the bed.  
  
Meimi spun her head around, causing her to gain a head rush. After a few seconds, Asuka noticed that she had her eyes squinted. "Are the lights too bright?" He questioned.  
  
Meimi didn't bother answering that. She just asked, "Where are my shades?" The redhead was very unsure of everything, worried that she was in another one of her strange dreams.  
  
"They're broken." Asuka Jr. calmly replied but he was getting a bit edgy from her weird behavior.  
  
Meimi's eyes nearly flew open at that comment. "You're kidding." She said in an uncertain voice.  
  
Asuka put his hands in back of his head and said. "Nope." They both were engulfed in silence for a minute or two before Asuka Jr. said, "Do you really need those things any ways?"  
  
Meimi didn't move but she did answer. "If you're asking if I need them for my health then the answer's no but if you're asking me if I need them for my mental health, then the answer is yes." She let out a small chuckle, ignoring the tiny ache where she knew her wound was. Meimi adjusted her bangs so that she could have them cover her eyes and yet there would be enough room to see between the strands. She was getting tired of squinting. Had she ended the painful circle they all were enwrapped in? Why had she risked her life to save Asuka Jr.'s? Was it because she truly loved him? Meimi already knew the answer to that before she asked herself the question. But there was still one thing that worried her: Did Asuka Jr. love the Meimi of now or the Meimi of the past? She carefully looked up at Asuka and said, "Since I have no real reason to be here, I'll be leaving."  
  
Asuka Jr. raised a shocked eyebrow. "You almost died. You're not exactly in the condition to leave just yet."  
  
"I could care less." Meimi declared as she gave Asuka a lazy yet stubborn look. Her friends needed her. The four teenagers wouldn't settle down in Seika City just because Meimi had finally made amends with that happened there. And it wasn't like they wouldn't, for she was sure they'd try for her, but they just couldn't. How would they find a house? Money? Her friends had sacrificed too many things for her. She refused to be selfish and waste their happiness for her own. So Meimi had decided to fight her feelings, even if it hurt. "Besides that there's really nothing holding me here, so it would be easy to just walk away." Meimi added. Asuka Jr. let out a sigh and walked up to Meimi. This move made Meimi more self-conscience about herself for some odd reason. "I really wish you didn't say that but what's done is done and it can't be undone." Then before Meimi knew it, her hands were handcuffed to the metal bed frame.  
  
"What the-?!" Meimi's outraged scream was cut off by Asuka Jr.  
  
"It's for your own safety, but since you really don't care about that just think of it...like you're...captured." He ended the sentence with a mischief smirk. Of course Meimi knew Asuka Jr. had just said captured to tick her off, and it was working. Without even realizing it, slowly, she lifted her head up, revealing her aqua eyes that had been so long forgotten. When Asuka Jr. saw her eyes again, he couldn't help but be amazed.  
  
She froze when she noticed her four friends had gathered in the doorway. Meimi blushed, pushing her bangs back into place over her eyes while they filed in, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"MEIMI!!!!" Tammy launched herself at her friend, dragging her into a tight embrace, which was soon followed by one from Tony, Aaron and Marie. After each of them had had their turn, they all backed up to give Meimi some space except for Tammy.  
  
Tammy smiled at Meimi before whispering quietly so only Meimi heard, "Meimi, you have really nice eyes. I just hope you have the courage to release them from their prison for good."  
  
That made Meimi freeze for brief minute, but she brushed it off. Tony looked at Tammy.  
  
"Why did you say that, you know how she hates her eyes. Why do you think she has never shown them to us before?" He gave Tammy a confused look.  
  
Tammy leaned over, kissing him on the cheek before she said, "As true as that may be, I think that she's just scared and angry at herself for something. Besides it must have taken her some strength to show her eyes to that detective you know."  
  
Tony smiled at her. "You're the sweetest Tams." Tammy just blushed at that comment.  
  
"HELLO?! I'm RIGHT here!!" Meimi waved her arms around aimlessly in the air, while trying to block out the questions about why Asuka Jr. had grown so quiet. "He's probably shy around them." She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh and thank you so much for saving me Meimi!!" Tammy, again, had pulling Meimi into another hug.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud clamber outside as a shrill voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen in the room.  
  
"MEIMI HANEOKA!!"  
  
Aunt Sally came bursting through the doorway.  
  
"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE MISSES!!"  
  
~*~  
  
I always hear the whisper that I do not want to forget.  
  
Even on a shattered mirror,  
  
A new landscape can be reflected.  
  
The morning of the beginning, the quiet window.  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: Heheh, it's Aunt Sally! She's back! What do you all think of the new chapter? Wow, I'm proud, this one's pretty long compared to the last one! Cheers!! Thank you again for all the awesome reviews. ^_^ I love you all! Enjoy! 


	28. R E V E L A T I O N S

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
R E V E L A T I O N S  
  
Before Meimi could respond to the middle-aged woman who had burst into the room, she was being pulled into a tight hug. So tight Meimi was sure her ribs would crack or she'd die from a loss of oxygen.  
  
"Do you know HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN?! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE JUST LIKE THAT?!" Aunt Sally exclaimed while a few stray tears wandered down her cheek. She continued to blabber on while Meimi surveyed the changes. Her Aunt appeared happier, a more life-like appearance to her face. Her auburn hair had been cut to about her shoulders and she was clad in jeans and a loose sweater. She had on only a brush of makeup but Meimi knew she didn't need that, she was beautiful without it. Aunt Sally truthfully hadn't changed all that much physically, but it appeared as if she had matured emotionally a lot since Meimi had left. Even the way she poised herself seemed different and it seemed more...confidant.  
  
Meimi wanted to avoid the subject that her Aunt was pounding in on. She wanted to avoid the accusations and comments about her leaving. She was tried of feeling guilty. The redhead glanced at her Aunt before noticing something. There was a gold and diamond ring on her ring finger. "What's that?" Meimi cut off Sally who was still rambling on.  
  
"Oh this...?" Sally blushed, looking at her hand. "You remember my boyfriend from way back? He's my fiancée now...!!" The woman squealed with joy, completely forgetting her lecture from just a moment ago. "We were going to be married last year but I told him...I'd only get married if you were at the wedding. And so he's been waiting patiently. I knew you'd come back one day..."  
  
"Congratulations." Meimi smiled, feeling a sudden wave of nausea and the urge to sleep hit her.  
  
Suddenly, Sally switched subjects as she noticed something about Meimi. "Um...why are you handcuffed to the bed?"  
  
Meimi yanked on the iron cuffs. "I'm handcuffed because of HIM!!" She glared at Asuka Jr.  
  
Asuka Jr. noticed the weary look that appeared in the redhead's eyes once her glare faded. The majestic deep aqua eyes that only he could see from the angle he was looking from. He spoke up, "I think we should all let Meimi rest. And...I'll take off the handcuffs but only if you PROMISE not to try to run away."  
  
"Fine. I promise." Meimi sighed. She didn't really think about what he was asking; her only concern was to get the stupid handcuffs off of her wrist. Asuka Jr. walked forward, unlocking them with ease before shoving them back into his pocket.  
  
"Bye Meimi." The five teenagers said before all leaving the room, letting Aunt Sally stay behind for a moment.  
  
"Meimi- there's something I need to talk to you about but now isn't the time. It's about your parents and it's really important but you rest now, ok? And...welcome home." Aunt Sally leaned down, patting Meimi's head affectionately before disappearing from the room.  
  
Meimi was a bit confused. Something about her parents? "What could it be?" The question pounded through her body, demanding an answer yet weariness clung to her until she could barely keep her eyes open, let alone think. A peaceful sleep seemed to envelop her while a genuine smile formed on her lips.  
  
Meimi was content. For once, it was as if she had come home.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi yawned while opening her eyes slowly, peering around the room. She was alone. The redhead let out a relieved sigh. Finally she had some time to herself, time to think. Suddenly Meimi noticed a tiny figure moving near the back of the room. So maybe she...wasn't alone.  
  
"H-Hello...?" She fearfully murmured, trying to make out the figure as it walked into the light.  
  
A meek nurse smiled sadly at Meimi. It was a young girl with black hair. Hair so black it appeared to be raven feathers as it hung limply to about the girl's waist. She seemed somehow...familiar. Meimi froze as she looked into the girl's eyes. Recognition slammed into Meimi. She had seen this girl before, with Rei but her hair had been different...and she most definitely wasn't a nurse. "What do you want Zoey?" Meimi snarled, bracing herself for any kind of attack.  
  
"You took Rei away from me." She whispered so quietly that Meimi had to strain to hear. Zoey's now eerily pale skin seemed to stand out from the dark corner she was in.  
  
"He choose to confess. He did the right thing Zoey." Meimi retorted, pulling herself up so that she was in a sitting position on the bed. At that very moment, she loved painkillers.  
  
"Look at you, so happy with all of your friends and your so called 'love.' It's pathetic. You destroy other's lives to make your own happy." Zoey hissed at Meimi.  
  
"No! Shut up Zoey, you have no idea what you're saying." Meimi glared in a reply. "You hung with those scary creeps, it must have affected how you think."  
  
"That's not true." Zoey crossed her arms. "Besides...the 'creeps' you talk about are in truth no more scary than what they represent in this world."  
  
"Which are...?" Meimi gave the girl a confused look.  
  
"Love." Zoey replied, smirking. Meimi raised an eyebrow as Zoey continued. "Just like a lover, a so called 'creep' receives the same treatment from you and then gives it back accordingly. When loved, it repays you with beauty and obedience; when hated, it repays you with savagery and illness. When forgotten, it is the one that leaves you behind in death. He listened to me, Rei was ready to kill all of you until you had to show up and be all righteous. I was still forgotten, always in the shadow of Celeste and now you...and so I've left him behind in death, or at least, in jail." She finished on a note of silky sorrow. "Your time for death will come one day soon." And with that said, Zoey disappeared out of the room. Meimi felt a cold draft blow at her until the door slammed shut.  
  
From outside, Meimi could hear Asuka Jr.'s voice as he grabbed onto Zoey. She heard the familiar click of his handcuffs while Zoey's protesting voice wailing in anger.  
  
The redhead let out a huff of breath. "Whatever." She frowned, sticking out her lip. "My very perception of everything has been turned upside down..." She thought, sullen and angry. The menacing leader turned out to be a willing slave, the fragile follower turned out to be a powerful dark sorceress, and the amazon who fancied herself a heroine turned out to be the biggest fool of all.  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi's head ached as the door, once again, opened. Aunt Sally stomped into the room, clenching her fists with persistence. Meimi shrank back from the woman; afraid she'd attack her somehow for leaving so long ago.  
  
"Meimi, can I talk to you?" She plopped down in the chair next to the redhead's bed. She was going to finally talk to Meimi and nothing was going to interrupt them.  
  
"Sure." Meimi nervously responded, slowly backing up from the side Aunt Sally sat in.  
  
"There was something you and I never got to discuss before you, erm, ran away..." Aunt Sally sighed now, fidgeting with a loose string on her shirt.  
  
"What is it?" Meimi peered at her with interest. What was it that would make her Aunt so nervous? She knew it was something about her parents, for Sally had mentioned that before.  
  
"Well...you see..." But Aunt Sally was cut off as Tammy, Marie, Aaron and Tony burst into the room joyfully.  
  
"MEIMI!!" Aaron launched himself towards the bed joyfully. "They caught Zoey!!!" The blonde was yanked back by Tony.  
  
Tony scolded Aaron. "Don't hurt her again after she's just recovering." Turning back to Meimi, he spoke. "Asuka Jr. is letting us stay at his house until you fully recover. We're not going to risk you getting hurt or sick. Afterwards...I don't know what'll happen..." His voice trailed off sadly.  
  
"EVERYBODY OUT!!!!" Sally exploded, screaming at the teenagers as she attempted to shove them out of the room. Her face was red with anger as she took in huffs of oxygen.  
  
In surprise at the woman's outburst, they all filed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"MEIMI!" Aunt Sally calmed herself, her face turning from angry red back to its normal color. "You left before I was able to discuss your parents Will with you. I know this is a delicate subject for you but it needs to be talked about sooner or later and there's something you need to know."  
  
Meimi's heart caught in her throat. "W-what...?" She felt tears prickling in her eyes.  
  
"Well..." Sally took in a deep breath. "Honey, you see, your father made a lot more money than he let on. As you know, he was very talented as a magician but he was very modest. He didn't like to show that he had a great amount of wealth and neither did your mother. Plus, they had to think of your future. So they both created a bank account, storing a large sum of their money in it. Not only was the amount placed in it very large, but also it's gained a ton of interest over the years. They left it all to you in their will. They always thought of you first. They really love you Meimi." Aunt Sally finished, sinking back into her chair.  
  
Meimi took in all the information. It felt as if a train was rushing into her head on. "H-how m-much did they l-leave...?" She stammered.  
  
"I'm not sure of the total amount, as I'm sure it's grown, since you left, from the interest it has gained but...let's just say it's enough to support you for at least about two lifetimes." Sally smiled a bit.  
  
Meimi's jaw dropped. Her eyes bulged open. "H-Holy...shit..." Those two words were the only things that were able to escape her mouth.  
  
"Watch your language and crap isn't holy. Either way, what you do with the money ...well...that's up to you." Aunt Sally kept speaking; ignoring Meimi's shocked expression. "Either way, now you finally know." Getting up, she wandered towards the door before turning back towards Meimi. "Oh and...I'm really glad you're back home safely...I missed you..." And with that, she disappeared out of the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Asuka Jr. opened the door, strutting into Meimi's room.  
  
Scratch alone time. Meimi made a mental note to get a lock for her door. Heck, with all the money she had she could BUY a new door. Meimi tried to create an icy barrier around her heart yet when she saw Asuka's smile, it merely melted. She had to fight it. Her friends might be leaving soon so how could she still love Asuka Jr.? But then again, how could she not after all they'd been through? Meimi growled in her throat. Zoey had to be wrong about her theory of love. Meimi had abandoned Asuka Jr. but he still loved her. He hadn't done anything to truly and spitefully hurt her since she returned. "Get out." She barked at the detective who only stood staring at her blankly.  
  
He ignored her comment. "They're taking Zoey down to the station now. I just came in to check on you..." His voice trailed off. "Meimi...what's going on?" He finally questioned her nervously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Meimi faked laughter and confusion.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Why are you treating me so differently? What happened to change how you feel so quickly?" The hurt in his voice was clear. "I almost lost you- twice. Why do I feel like I'm losing you again?"  
  
"Oh how much you don't know..." Meimi sullenly thought to herself. She spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never had any feelings for you." Even saying it, though she didn't mean it, caused her heart to ache.  
  
Asuka Jr.'s face contorted to a look of pain. "How can you say that...? Meimi...I love you..."  
  
And then suddenly, he stepped briskly towards her and wrapped her in his arms. Their embrace was soft, his words were tender and her heart was touched. There was no reply, for there was no use for one. There was only but the sweet silence. Nothing more than a simple sweet silence abounding in love as they gazed at each other through the soft tears in their eyes, nothing more than a man and a woman.  
  
How could she have left her defenses down so easily? How could one single hug break through her lies so fast? Meimi just didn't understand. A tiny ache returned to her heart for she knew she might never see him again. But if she were to leave, no matter how much it hurt, she still wanted to know one thing. Meimi froze as she realized that she still secretly harbored the hope that Asuka Jr. loved the changed Meimi, not the Meimi of the old days from the past. If Meimi pursed the question on her tongue now, she knew that she might forever destroy that hope. But she had to know and there would be no future chances to ask; not if she left. She cleared her throat quietly before whispering, "When did you first think you loved me?" She hesitantly questioned Asuka Jr.  
  
Asuka Jr. pulled back, giving her a confused look before taking in her question. "I...loved you always, I just didn't realize it." He replied bashfully, his face blushing crimson.  
  
"No, that isn't so. Tell me the truth." Meimi tried to hide the gruffness in her voice. "Think hard." She now demanded.  
  
Silence stretched on.  
  
The silence was unbearable to Meimi, so she took the risk of prejudicing his answer. "Was it when I left you?" If he answered yes...oh if he answered yes...she knew her heart would be completely torn apart. It would hurt.  
  
So badly.  
  
Asuka Jr. nodded. "I realized then how much you meant to me, yes." His red blush was beginning to fade as he relaxed.  
  
Meimi felt her heart begin to bleed.  
  
Asuka Jr. kept talking. "But that wasn't the start of my love for you. Then I saw how much I cared for you but I thought it was only a crush, maybe because you were such a good friend or maybe I felt guilty about what happened. But I think it was afterwards, when you returned, when I saw you looking at fruit in the town marketplace. You didn't notice me there at first. Do you remember? It was after you split up from Tammy and the rest. I saw you laughing, looking at the different choices, talking with the seller and trying to drive a hard bargain. Then you won your cheap price. Your face was lit up with wonder and rapture, the triumph and gaiety of innocence radiated from your soul. You even clapped your hands when you picked out the best he had to sell. In that moment, I knew I loved you."  
  
Meimi felt her heart lifting. She jumped into Asuka Jr.'s arms. He loved her. And she loved him. He loved the Meimi of now. And the love was real and true. Meimi melted into his strong arms, kissing his cheek softly and tingling at the sensation. Thoughts raced through her mind but only a few stuck out, "No matter how long or brief be life, love is invincible. No one can break us apart. No one can manipulate us- for nothing can affect a bond of true love."  
  
Meimi smiled cheerfully as an idea formed in her mind. Her heart filled with happiness as she thought to herself. "I know what I want to do with my money. I want to make my dreams come true. No...everyone's dreams. This is for all of you..."  
  
Asuka Jr. nuzzled Meimi gently.  
  
"It is within my power to free Asuka Jr. from the duties of love by leaving...but it is also within my power to stay here for him, for love gives me this power. I choose to stay. Not for any stupid reason but for the good of the man I love. For the good of everyone I love." Meimi nodded her head, biting her lip to keep her joy from spilling over.  
  
~*~  
  
Fill up the body that becomes zero.  
  
I no longer look for it over the sea.  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: It's so sad; every time I read the reviews you all leave, I giggle happily like I'm drunk or something!! Then I bounce in my chair smiling super lots. I can't even BEGIN to express my thanks to all of you who take the time to read my story and then review it! So what do you think of the chapter? Dun dun dun!! I've been planning the whole will/money thing, since like, FOREVER! Wai!! The story's wrapping down to its final chapters!!! Thanks again for reviewing and enjoy! 


	29. Decisions & Dreams

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
D E C I S I O N S  
  
&  
  
D R E A M S  
  
"So what are you proposing Meimi?" Tony absently raised a shocked eyebrow.  
  
"I'm saying with all the money my parents left me...I could buy a house! We could all live there, as a family! No more running away from the police, no more driving down road after road searching for a place where you can stay, a place where you belong." Meimi lifted her hands into the air to emphasize her meaning. "We can all belong here together!"  
  
"We couldn't take all that money from you Meimi." Tammy frowned. "I mean, it's a tempting offer but I just wouldn't feel right if I did...It's like freeloading."  
  
"And what if the people here don't like us?" Marie fidgeted nervously. She wasn't quite sure what was right, to take Meimi's offer or to refuse.  
  
"I know they'll like you! Marie, you can go to school here! And so can Aaron. Tony, you can find a place to work go to high school again. So can you Tammy...and...your dream can come true!" Meimi bounced in the chair she was sitting in. It had to work, they HAD to listen to her. It worked out perfectly and if they declined, the redhead knew she'd be heartbroken.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tammy gave Meimi a confused look.  
  
"Well...I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but I heard you talking to Georgia about it a few years ago when we were at her house...I heard you saying about how you wanted a home where you'd be accepted, a place where all of you could live happily." Meimi's eyes lowered to the ground were they rested on the beige carpet. "And Marie, you said so yourself! That we're always there, watching out for each other and helping each other throughout our lives. That we may never know it, but we're a family, forever. We'll always be there together through thick and thin; through high water and hell. That you can count on each of us because we're always there. We're a family because love goes a lot deeper than blood!!"  
  
Tony sighed, looking at the group. He turned back to Meimi. "We need to talk about it...but...thanks Meimi." He smiled briefly before the others nodded and then they dispersed from the room.  
  
Meimi sighed, hoping they'd listen to her. She wanted nothing more than to live with her family. It was so perfect, if only her friends would agree to it. They'd have a home. A REAL home...a place of their own. A place of shelter, a place of warmth, a place of rest and most importantly, a place to be with each other. She knew even if times changed, even if relationships molded into different things, they would always have each other. Even if they didn't stay with her, Meimi would always have the memories of them. The memories of her second family. Of Tammy smiling happily at her or comforting her when the redhead needed her. Of Tony glaring at Meimi when he was unsure of allowing her into the group or when he told her he was glad he let her join them. Of Marie helping Meimi pick out her new daring outfit. Of Aaron rolling his eyes at Meimi's jokes. They were everything Meimi had ever needed. They were the people that listened to her cries, that held her, that soothed her, and that loved her. And now she had Asuka Jr. back. She had Seira, who was so happy to see Meimi back. She had Sawatari and Lina's friendship also. Yes, things had changed between them all but the redhead knew they'd be different. One thing Meimi had learned as that things always changed, no matter how much you fought it. But Meimi had accepted that and slowly, her and Seira began to laugh about silly jokes. It was a start. Asuka Jr. had begun to mingle with Meimi's four friends and they all appeared to be getting along fine.  
  
Meimi sank back into the plush chair that Aunt Sally had insisted in placing in her 'temporary' room. Suddenly, the door flew opened again and Seira wandered in. Behind her were Sawatari and Lina, smiling meekly.  
  
"So what did they say?" Seira smiled as she gave Meimi a joyful wink. "Are you going to accept your offer?"  
  
Meimi felt like she was going to bubble over with joy and uneasiness. She was so happy yet so scared that it would all shatter; that everything was a dream. But when she pinched herself, she was still there, in her room, wide- awake. After all her suffering, more good times had returned to her. It was strange how life worked. You had bad times and then good times. Meimi had had a bad time when she lost her parents; good times came with her new friends; bad times returned when Meimi returned home and now more good times came fleeting back. And right then and there, the redhead decided she would always cherish these good times. She decided that no matter how short they were, no matter how little in meaning they were, she would always savor them forever. They were what made the bad times worth while.  
  
"Hey you guys...Long time no see, eh?" Meimi nervously chuckled as she took note of the differences between them. They all had grown taller, maturing more than Meimi had last seen. Seira's hair had been grown out just a bit longer than normal but it was still short, cut an inch under her ears. Lina's hair was cropped short in the style of a guy's haircut, as it had been in the past. Sawatari's shaggy hair hung wildly in different directions. "They're discussing what they want to do right now." She answered Seira's question, giving the group a wink. "I...I missed you guys..." Meimi absently found the carpeting very interesting. Suddenly, she felt a warm pair of arms around her.  
  
"We missed you too. Welcome home." And with that, Seira, Sawatari and Lina all backed out and disappeared from the room.  
  
Asuka Jr. stumbled through the doorway, shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
"I see I never get a moments peace." Meimi joked, trying hard not to blush at the detective who seemed to just stare at her longingly.  
  
Asuka Jr. chuckled quietly as he wandered over towards Meimi. He fell down next to her chair, sitting down with his legs crossed as he smiled up at her. His hands slipped on top of Meimi's, letting them rest gently on hers. "You're perfect." He whispered to the slightly confused girl. "You're the greatest person a man could ever hope for. I...I failed you back then Meimi. I made a mistake and I hurt you...but I love you. I love you so much but I have no idea how to show it."  
  
Meimi gave him a look of perplexity. She knew Asuka Jr. loved her but yet at the same time...she was still a bit unease. And deep down, she knew Asuka Jr. was a bit unease too. But who wouldn't be in their situation? Asuka Jr. kept wondering if everything was real, if Meimi was really back to stay and that she loved him too. He was so afraid of making a mistake that would cause her to leave again. And he still felt bad for the past. He knew he should have been there for her but he hadn't.  
  
Asuka Jr. kept rambling on. Meimi wanted to say something, to make the detective feel a bit better. He didn't have to keep feeling guilty about the past. That time was over and done with. Asuka Jr. saw Meimi's helpless confusion and he felt as if he had lost. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes but he didn't care. He knew she still felt like this wasn't truly happening, that it all was some big joke. But who could blame her? After everything went wrong for her and suddenly it worked itself out, anyone would be skeptic. Asuka Jr. smiled weakly. "I know what I feel, but how can I make you always know?"  
  
Asuka Jr. took a deep breath and then began. "I know that the first day I met you, when we just started school and you held out your hand, wanting to know my name, I wanted to be your friend forever but I didn't know how to show that. Back then girls meant cooties."  
  
"I know that when we were kids, I would always pick on you to hide my nervousness. I always wanted to say something to you but when I'd speak, the words just came out as a cruel joke."  
  
"I know that when you disappeared, I missed you so much...it hurt..."  
  
"I know that I imagined that the first girl I kissed was you, and she got so mad at me when I called her "Meimi." She jumped away from me and walked all the way home, even when I kept trying to offer her a ride."  
  
Asuka Jr. kept speaking. "I know that the first time I saw you on the street, I wanted to hug you so badly but I was afraid to."  
  
"I know that the first time you kissed me, I almost had a heart attack."  
  
"I know that I can't fall asleep without thinking about that cute little sound your throat makes when you breathe and I can only hear it when it's really quiet.  
  
"I know by the cherry tree you moved in to cuddle and rub your face against me...and the way your hair smells after you're shampooed it or after you've been outside..."  
  
"I know your laugh makes me want to laugh, even when I'm sad, and that all you have to do is smile at me, and whatever I'm feeling just melts and I feel happy..."  
  
"I know that you think you need to spend a lot of time on your looks, which is silly because you always look beautiful."  
  
"I know that you think you need to hide yourself away from the world behind those stupid sunglasses...but you can't do that anymore. You need to show yourself, you need to be seen."  
  
"And I know that you make me love you even more every time you whisper in my ear, and it makes me jealous of those four teenagers because I've missed out on two years of your life."  
  
"And I know that you're the strongest person I've ever known, and it upsets me to think of all the things that you've endured, that I know for a fact would have killed me. And ever since you walked back into my life wearing your black trench coat and boots...I've just wanted to be more like you, to be so confident and free..."  
  
"And I remember how Saint Tail would always make sure I knew that she'd only be captured by me. How she would always make sure I was cheerful..."  
  
"And I remember how I would watch you at school laughing, just staring at how gorgeous you were and I would wonder why I was so scared to love you."  
  
"And I remember how jealous I would get of Sawatari, because you both became friends so easily and so fast. And when you were together, how you both would tease and joke, and I would wish that I could have that kind of camaraderie with you. And so I would always make some mean comment, just to separate you both..."  
  
"And I remember how I would sit up at nights after you were gone...and I would talk to the stars, hoping that you could hear me..."  
  
Meimi watched Asuka Jr. with fascinated horror. Asuka Jr.'s tears spilled down his cheeks messily and Meimi's heart twisted at the sight. The words just spun around her head, making her dizzy and weak. Her fingers drifted over to touch Asuka's cheeks, getting her fingers wet, as if to show to herself that they were actual tears.  
  
Asuka Jr. didn't even notice for he was so lost in his speech but eventually, the words and the tears and just having Asuka Jr. so close again all became too much for Meimi and she put her fingers over Asuka's mouth.  
  
"Shh..." Meimi quieted Asuka Jr., bringing his jade eyes up to look at her. "Don't say another word. Don't speak."  
  
Asuka Jr. was a bit confused, as he was ready to speak again, when Meimi's lips touched his.  
  
"Quiet." Meimi brushed at his tears, shaking her head. She leaned closer, and kissed Asuka Jr. more definitively.  
  
"Wha-" Asuka Jr. tried to make sense of what was happening, but his brain was stuck in neutral.  
  
"No more words. Hush." Meimi shook her head, her lips pouting slightly at the concept of words. "I can't believe words. Show me. Hold me." Leaning in, she took Asuka Jr., drawing him closer to her.  
  
The part of Asuka Jr.'s mind that was ready to protest was outvoted by all the parts of Asuka Jr.'s heart and soul that wanted to continue. Meimi's hands were on Asuka's neck, her fingertips nuzzling him lightly and Asuka's hands went to rest tenderly on Meimi's sides. Meimi sighed as she took in a breath, her eyes closed, her delicate eyelashes pressed against her cheek.  
  
A voice interpreted the couple.  
  
"Um...excuse me for breaking this, erm, wonderful scene apart and everything..." It trailed off.  
  
Meimi blushed, glancing up quickly while breaking apart from Asuka Jr. slightly. Tony and Tammy both stood up proudly while Aaron and Marie smirked behind them.  
  
"We've come to a decision." Tammy giggled as if she couldn't hold herself back, which WAS becoming very hard.  
  
"And what is it?!" Meimi was ready to explode. She had to know if her family would stay with her or choose to move on.  
  
"Well...after careful thinking and analyzing..." Aaron slowly spoke.  
  
"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" Meimi snapped at the blond as her patience snapped also.  
  
"We're going to stay here with you."  
  
Meimi barely heard Tammy murmur the words but she knew it was true when the four teenagers jumped forward to bring their friend- no - sister, into a tight embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
The shining thing has been here always,  
  
I have found it in myself.  
  
~*~  
  
Lauren: WAI WAI! And there it is folks...what do you think? Sorry if the chapter came a bit late this weekend. Forgive me! Lack of sleep and energy has been tearing away at me lately and I sort of don't want to finish this fic! I mean...I don't want it to end! I LOVED writing it and I LOVED all the reviews I got from everybody! I loved hearing all of your wonderful opinions and getting to know you each a bit. Thanks for putting up with my insane musings and such. And to think this story started from a would-be short songfic...! Thanks for all the great comments and stay tuned for our LAST chapter!! Technically it's an epilog but...it's still the last chapter. Don't worry, I'll make everything tie up perfectly. ^_^ What can I say, I'm a sucker for happy endings, especially after all the heck I've put each character through. Thanks again and enjoy! 


	30. Epilog A L I V E

One Last Breath  
  
~By: Lauren~  
  
EPILOG  
  
"A L I V E"  
  
------  
  
This is an age key for the characters in the epilog:  
  
Tammy- 20 years old  
  
Meimi, Asuka Jr.- 19 years old  
  
Aaron- 17 years old  
  
Tony- 21 years old  
  
Marie- 18 years old  
  
------  
  
- Three Years Later -  
  
"HURRY UP!!" Marie snapped at Aaron who was clambering down the stairs of a large hallway. From the outside the enormous white house appeared quiet and tranquil but little did they know of what was going on in the inside. There were three levels to the building and it had a large grassy back yard. A blooming cherry tree accented the scene with a tint of light pink. There were six rooms and out of these five were taken by Meimi, Tony, Aaron, Tammy and Marie.  
  
Marie was pacing in a rather big kitchen. There was a round oak table that was set with plates full of eggs and toast. Meimi rushed between washing some of the already used dishes and brushing her teeth. She had grown a few inches taller and stood up proudly. Her long shimmering soft red hair was pulled back in a loose bun while she was clad in jeans and a warm college sweatshirt. The sleeves were pushed up and her face had on a slight brush of makeup. Marie's raven hair was cut to about the middle of her back and it curled slightly. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a baby blue sweater. Aaron sprinted down the stairs, his blond hair spiked up. He was wearing khaki pants and a red shirt with a black jacket over it. He had grown taller and had matured into a handsome young man.  
  
Tony chuckled as he leaned over Tammy's shoulder. The chocolate haired girl was sitting at the table, nibbling on toast while reading a book. She wore a pair of thin wire frame glasses and her hair was cut to about two inches above her shoulder. It was layered and most of it was held back in a black clip while some strands fell forward. She was wearing black, loose fitting fuzzy pants and a red long sleeved shirt. A giggle escaped her throat as Tony leaned forward to plant a kiss delicately on her cheek. Everyone could notice as her eyes went from Tony to the golden ring that was on her ring finger. A huge smile formed on her face. Tony rolled his eyes at this and blushed. He was clad in jean pants and a green sweater that was much like Aaron's. His black hair was cut short but not too short that it didn't hang in his eyes a bit.  
  
"Ok lovebirds, hurry up and eat. The day isn't getting any younger and I know for a fact that your college classes start soon Tony." Meimi chuckled as she watched Tony kiss Tammy again before he disappeared out of the door. Behind him followed Marie and Aaron.  
  
"You'll give Aaron and I a ride to the high school, right bro?" Marie gave her brother puppy dog eyes while Aaron imitated her.  
  
"Fine. Get in the car. Bye you guys!!" Tony waved to Meimi and Tammy before the three disappeared out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Time goes slowly now in my life  
  
Fear no more of what I'm not sure  
  
Searching to feel your sole  
  
The strength to stand alone, the power of not knowing and letting go  
  
~*~  
  
"You have today off, right Meimi?" Tammy tore her eyes away from the book she was reading to watch Meimi brush through her long hair.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you? I heard both the colleges are giving the day off." Meimi wandered over to a closet were she retrieved a pair of black shoes.  
  
"Yeah. Are you planning to do anything special? Meet up with your boyfriend?" Tammy gazed lovingly at her engagement ring.  
  
"No. I'm...visiting my parents." Meimi whispered before changing the subject quickly. "When are you setting the date for the wedding any ways?"  
  
"Tony and I aren't sure yet. We want to have it sometime in July, maybe a summer wedding. But we definitely want to wait some. We have all the time in the world, so why rush?" Tammy smiled, her eyes looking out the window joyfully. "I'm going to catch up on my thesis paper today, I have a few friends coming over for a study group. And Meimi...thanks...for everything...Really..."  
  
"It's all right. I know you'd do the same for me. Well, I better head off. Bye!!" Meimi gave Tammy a brief hug before she left the house.  
  
Meimi roamed down the city streets, her feet guiding her to where she wanted to be.  
  
Asuka Jr. glanced from a street vender just in time to catch sight of a flash of red hair. Out of curiosity, he crossed the street but kept a good distance between him and the red haired girl. As he followed her now, he realized it was Meimi. But she had a look of sorrow on her face so he decided to merely follow her. He recognized the place as Meimi stepped through a pair of wrought iron gates. Soon, Meimi paused in front of a pair of gravestones.  
  
Meimi collapsed at the graves of her mother and father once again. She had been planning this visit and produced a pair of white roses after repeating the words "One Two Three." Asuka Jr. had to strain to hear what she was saying. Meimi sat down on the grass next to her family. She looked up, noticing the sun rising in the sky. It was beautiful. She reached out, her fingers outlining the names carved into the graves. The names carved into her heart. "Hello again everybody. It's been a while. The return of Saint Tail has been causing a lot of chaos around here and it is really making Lina mad, especially since Asuka Jr. refuses to work 'Saint Tail's' case." Meimi suppressed a giggle at her own words.  
  
Suddenly, Asuka Jr. remembered that this had been the day her parents had died so many years ago.  
  
A big part of Meimi just wanted to stay here with her parents. She wanted to curl up into the smallest, simplest possible existence and let the world rush along past, without her. "Everybody is doing wonderful in school, they're really making something of themselves. They all have a wonderful future ahead of them, including me. The town sure has accepted them with open arms and they've all got good friends. Tammy and Tony are planning on getting married soon." Meimi sat down, curling into a tight ball. "I miss you both a lot. I wish you could be here to watch me grow up. I wish you could have seen me graduate from high school. Then again...I guess you've always been watching me from heaven. Mom...dad...when I left Seika City...everybody said I was running away...well, maybe I WAS running away partly but...I left also because I was looking for myself. I was afraid of what I had become so I went out to search for who and what I was. I was looking for myself, the part of me that was buried away the day both of you were buried. And do you want to know where I found it? In my heart, in my friends and back in Seika City." The redhead sighed. Then a thought slammed into her like a brick wall. It had been in front of her the whole time but it had taken her this long for it to finally ram in. And she changed her mind. She was alive, and they were gone from this world. But they would always be in her heart. She had to try to make her life big. As big as she could. She had promised her parents she would keep living happily.  
  
Meimi sat up, once again glancing at the sun and noticing the simple light tint of orange and gold. And she realized something. Maybe happiness doesn't have to be about the big, sweeping circumstances, or about having everything in your life in place. Maybe it was about stringing together a bunch of small pleasures. Maybe happiness was just a matter of the little up ticks- the smile of a loved one or the traffic signal that says 'walk' the second you get there. And the down ticks- the school classes you get to just after the bell rings or the itchy tag in the back of your collar that wouldn't leave you alone- that happen to every person in the course of a day. Maybe everybody had the same allotted measure of happiness within each day. Maybe it didn't matter if you were a world-famous singer or a painful outcast. Maybe it didn't matter if your family was gone. Maybe you just got through it. Maybe that was all you could ask for.  
  
~*~  
  
I guess I've found my way, it's simple when it's right  
  
Feel lucky just to be here tonight and happy just be me and be alive.  
  
Love, in and out, a mile in my heart,  
  
And though life can be strange I can't be afraid  
  
~*~  
  
Meimi's thoughts were ripped from her as two arms wrapped around her. Craning her neck around in surprise, she came face to face with Asuka Jr.  
  
"Where you...following me?" Meimi blushed, giving him a confused and slightly ticked off look. But the only answer she received was a tiny kiss on her cheek. Suddenly, he lifted her up against him by supporting her back and the nook where her legs bent. She was in too much shock to speak as he lifted her up and ran out of the cemetery, heading for a certain place. Meimi could only melt against his warm chest, completely dumbfounded.  
  
After a few moments, she was gently placed back on her feet. Glancing around, Meimi discovered that she was in the park, by a crystal lake. Next to her was the same towering cherry tree, the same lone tree she had loved to visit but next to it was another cherry tree. It had grown strong and tall, meeting the same height as the other tree. Pink petals cascaded down, swirling around Meimi and Asuka Jr. Meimi wandered under the shelter of the tree, ready to question what exactly was going on but stopped as Asuka Jr. grabbed her hand.  
  
Resolutely, Asuka Jr. stomped over to where Meimi had drifted, just a little ways from the lake and under the trees. He stopped in front of her. A look of determination passed over his face as he fingered the ring that sat in his pocket. Tenderly, he reached forward, grabbing Meimi's hand. Gently, he lifted her hand level with his chest and locked her gaze in his own fiery one. Then, without a word, he slipped the elegant golden ring onto her finger. "Meimi Haneoka...will you marry me....?" His hopefully voice questioned her quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
Meimi could only stand there flabbergasted. She looked from the sparkling, single diamond ring on her finger and then back at Asuka Jr.'s optimistic shining face. She looked back at the ring and then finally Meimi just stared at Asuka Jr., totally overwhelmed with awe and disbelief.  
  
By this time, Asuka Jr.'s nerves had begun to kick in. He swiveled his head around, glancing back at her hesitantly. He sat there waiting for any kind of a reaction, any...reaction.  
  
Slowly, Meimi made her way to stand just before him; her face neutral as Asuka's nerves went into hyper drive. He dropped his hands to his sides, playing with his fingers while the rest of his knuckles went white. He stared down at the ground, shuffling his feet until he felt a hand on his face. Meimi had reached up and cupped his cheek in her warm hand.  
  
Asuka Jr. could only look at her nervously, desperately searching her eyes for some kind of answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Searching to feel your sole  
  
The strength to stand alone,  
  
The power of not knowing and letting go  
  
~*~  
  
"You really...want to....to....?" Meimi spoke but was unable to finish her sentence.  
  
Asuka Jr. gulped as he nodded his head yes. He was so tense that he almost missed the look of pure joy that flew across Meimi's face. Instantly, Meimi flung her arms around his neck, hanging from his tall form in a nearly choking embrace. Asuka Jr. blinked several times, thinking to himself, "This must be too good to be true." But his mind was so mixed up with happiness that he ignored it. He brought his hands down to her sides, pushing her away a bit, just to make sure. Meimi allowed him the space to look into her eyes, but she didn't remove her arms from around his neck.  
  
"Is...is...that a...a...yes?" His voice trembled with uncertainty.  
  
Nodding vigorously, a small giggle of joy escaped Meimi's lips. She jumped forward, bringing him into another hug. This time, Asuka Jr. returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her close, breathing in the scent of her hair and nuzzling her neck with his cheek. The couple stood like this for a moment longer, before both of them pulled away, wanting more, but still shy. Meimi timidly rested her hands on his shoulders, while he stood still with his hands wrapped around her back and waist. Slowly, gently, he drew in her, pulling her fully against him, leaning down as she lightly tugged him, a hand entangled in his black hair behind his neck. Finally, after many years, many tears and many shared adventures, they closed their eyes and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. Meimi forget everything around her as she melted into his touch, his lips, his kiss, the burning passion between each other, feeling so comfortable and so happy with just this. With just him. She loved him and he loved her. The two were together and would be forever and that was all that mattered. Not their past, not their future, nothing at all. He'd always be there for her, a thousand tiny hopes shining in both of their eyes.  
  
After a few minutes, the two broke apart from the kiss but kept a tender grip, holding each other lovingly in a warm embrace. Neither wanted this moment to end. Meimi was the first who spoke. "I could save a thousand lives and never meet someone quite like you. I could win a thousand fights, I could work day and night and all the money I'd make wouldn't buy you. And I know that you worry for me, that you wonder if I'm really ok now. But I am. And when I wake up years from now, and I'm old and I've lost my beauty, it won't matter...as long as I wake up beside you. Because I love you Asuka Jr. You're all I need and all I want."  
  
A soft wind caused Meimi's hair to fly around her face as Asuka Jr. pushed some of it back, and then a voice from the wind that sounded much like her mothers whispered, "Life is precious, so cherish each moment." Meimi's grin widened as tears brimmed her eyes, tears of pure joy and happiness.  
  
~*~  
  
I guess I've found my way, it's simple when it's right  
  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight and happy just to be me and be alive  
  
~*~  
  
~ Seven Years after the Marriage ~  
  
Age Key- Tammy- 27 years old  
  
Meimi, Asuka Jr.- 26 years old  
  
Aaron- 24 years old  
  
Tony- 28 years old  
  
Marie- 25 years old  
  
~*~  
  
"Mommy!!! Aunt Tammy is gonna take me to her house! She said I cawn play with Uncle Tony and Rwyan!" A three-year girl bounced over to a red haired woman. The woman leaned down, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"Ask daddy first." Meimi kissed her daughter's forehead, sending her over to her father. The tiny girl had black hair that was much like Asuka Jr.'s except for the wispy colors of strawberry blonde that were streaked throughout it. But the two colors mixed together so much it could hardly be made out as two different kinds. It only looked like a goldish color of black.  
  
The girl ran over to a man, leaping up into his out stretched arms. "Mommy said I gotz to ask you to go owver to Aunt Tams houswe!"  
  
Asuka Jr. smirked. "Did she now? Well it's ok with me; you just play nice with your cousin. And you remember to leave your Aunt Marie alone because..."  
  
"She's cranky cauwse she's gonna have a babwy in a month. Uncle Aaron is gonnaz be a daddy too! Just like you and Uncle Tony!!" The girl giggled happily as her father tickled her stomach.  
  
"Exactly. Now have fun and play nice!" He gave her a quick kiss before she ran off to a chocolate haired woman.  
  
"Thank you Tammy! I owe you one!" Meimi called out to her friend.  
  
"Yeah you do. You both have fun at the movies." Tammy waved, her brown hair now grown to her shoulders. She grinned from ear to ear as Tony, clad in a business suit, helped her get into their car. After all, she was eight months pregnant with their second child. It was due any time now. In their back seat a boy with dark brown hair bounced happily as Meimi's daughter crawled in next to him. They both waved as the car disappeared down the street.  
  
Meimi let out a puff of air as she snuggled against Asuka Jr. "Do we have to leave yet? I want to savor the silence for a bit longer."  
  
Asuka Jr. chuckled. "Sure. Hey, she gets her energy from you!"  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Meimi began to talk. "It's so hard to believe how much everyone has grown. I mean...look at us. We're married and we both have a lovely daughter. Aaron and Marie are married and are going to have their baby soon. Tony and Tammy are married; they have a little boy and are expecting another. Tony's the head of a big motorcycle cooperation and Tammy's a counselor for troubled teens. Aaron's a history and math teacher while Marie works with me in my magic show. And you...head detective for the mayor. It seems like only yesterday we were living in the junkyard." A laugh escaped Meimi's lips.  
  
"I know..." Asuka Jr. nodded in agreement, nuzzling his cheek against Meimi's. "Everybody's grown so much...And Seira's finally a nun. Sawatari is a famous photographer for the paper and Lina works as a top detective in a neighboring city. It stinks that Seira and Sawatari never married but it wouldn't have worked what with her being a nun and all. I just didn't expect SEIRA to be the one to break it off! I think...that the two just needed the support of each other until you returned. But I never expected Lina and Sawatari to get married either!"  
  
"I know. Seira really loves her job though." Meimi frowned. "We better hurry if we want to catch the movie."  
  
"We don't have to go if you don't want to. We could just hold onto this romantic moment even longer." The detective teased.  
  
After the chuckles died down, Meimi turned towards Asuka. "I have a lot of things I want to tell our baby girl, things that everyone taught me...really precious things...being born, and the meaning of living...and loving...with you!"  
  
Asuka Jr. smiled. "Yeah..."  
  
Meimi tilted her gaze up towards him, whispered tenderly to him, "I love you Asuka Jr."  
  
"And I love you too Meimi Daiki." The couple leaned in, bringing their lips together for a sweet, pure and simple kiss.  
  
A smile formed on the red head's face, both sides reaching up to her eyes, as her mind flipped through past memories. Finally, an image of all of them together with their children entered her mind. Meimi decided that that was how things should be, that was how things belonged. Things were perfect. They might not be perfect forever but that was why she cherished these moments and she knew as long as she had her family, things would still always be great. And she would protect them with her life. Meimi knew that yes, bad things happened but they were always caused for a reason. It was a horrible thing that had happened to her and her parents but she realized even though it was terrible, it had its slightly positive sides too. It made her and Asuka Jr. closer, teaching them what true love was about and it matured them both. It taught Meimi to rely on others sometimes and herself, to be truthful and to share how she felt. She learned not to keep things locked up inside and that family doesn't have to be blood related. She was taught that life was about taking the happy moments and building them up and that the bad times made the good times even greater. Meimi wanted her daughter to grow up with her arms wide open to the world and that was exactly what she was going to teach her to do. That was what all of her friends, family and even enemies, had taught her after all.  
  
~*~  
  
I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right  
  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight and happy just to be me and to be alive.  
  
~*~  
  
-Fin-  
  
Lauren: AHHH!! It's over! No!! *cries* But if I wrote more to it...it'd just drag on. Oh and I don't own the song "Alive" by Jennifer Lopez.  
  
So what did everyone think? Like the whole story? Like the ending? Give me feedback!  
  
Well, to start off I'd like to thank EVERYBODY who read and reviewed this story! It would have NEVER made it this far without you all! I really appreciate all of your comments and thoughts, I read them all the moment they are submitted. I even kept some of them in my email account! (Don't you just love that little review alert thingy?). Now I'd like to take the time to thank everybody personally *takes deep breath*  
  
WezL, bolty, minda-chan/MeimiMinda, Lady Akiko, Lunar-Hotaru, Call Me Firefly, himeko, Rhori-chan, GodsGirl7, Tsuna, Tessa-chan, M-chan, Meimi- san, Princess Akira, Umi Wave, yumeneko, shi'neko, random echo, Kithkin, Esther, CreMeer, Rini, YoYo Golden Vegeta and Vega, Saint-Tail02, H2Obunni, anNa, Narikin16, SakuraJade, Christie, Fae-Fae, Kathleen and Ara moon.  
  
THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY!! I LOVE YOU ALL! I don't know what I'd do without you!  
  
And I believe that's everyone. If I forgot somebody though, I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me! Hm...what else to say here? ^_^ I hope you enjoyed the story, thank you and I love you all! If I get any spontaneous ideas I might begin another Saint Tail fic but I'm currently working on my Escaflowne story, "Wishing to Forget, Wanting to Remember". Of course you'll find my random little Saint Tail songfics and such but...well, you never know what ideas might pop into my crazy little head. *hugs* Thank you and until next time- Good-Bye! 


End file.
